Le lien dans nos yeux
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: L'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi et Sasuke va enfin avoir lieu...mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Sasuke se retrouve emporté dans un étrange village abandonné qui semble appartenir aux Uchiwa. Les deux frères devront mettre leur différent de coté et s'allier pour sortir de ce village empli d'horreur...il faut faire vite. Le nouveau rituel approche ! Non Yaoi.
1. Prologue Le jour tant attendu

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Prologue. Le jour tant attendu.

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

_Prologue. Le jour tant attendu_

_**Pourquoi les choses se sont-elles passées ainsi ? Pourquoi cela a-t-il du arriver ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les hauts dirigeants du village m'ordonnent à MOI de faire une chose pareille ? Moi tout ce que je voulais...c'était...c'était rester avec toi pour toujours...comme je te l'ai promis depuis ta naissance...mais pourtant...**_

_-Pourquoi...Grand frère...pourquoi tu fais tout ça...?_

_ Le dit «Grand frère» se tourna vers le petit garçon couvert d'égratignures qui pleurait en le regardant agenouillé sur le sol au milieu d'une dizaine de corps sans vie, tous coupés au katana avec précision. Il pouffa en regardant son petit frère d'un air ironique._

_-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dis non ? Je voulais me tester, mais toi Sasuke, mon imbécile de petit frère...je te laisse la vie car tu es trop faible et pleurnichard pour prétendre être un adversaire à ma hauteur, alors je te laisse partir...deviens fort...de façon à pouvoir devenir un rival digne de m'affronter un jour._

_ Le petit Sasuke regarda son ainé silencieusement, les larmes continuant de dévaler ses joues...il secoua négativement la tête._

_-Non...non...je veux pas..._

_-Allons ne sois pas stupide, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais à notre famille, tu m'en veux d'avoir fait semblant d'être le grand frère attentionné que tu voulais que je sois alors que je n'en avais rien à faire de toi. Tu veux te venger, je le sais, mes yeux le voient parfaitement. Alors dans ce cas...déteste moi...maudis moi...hais moi...fuis, fuis comme le lâche que tu es...et accroches toi a la vie. Et enfin, quand tu auras les même yeux que moi...viens me retrouver...je te considèrerai comme étant digne de moi._

_ Sur ces mots il se détourna, lançant un dernier regard à son frère, le dardant de ses yeux rouge, dont la pupille était en forme de shuriken...il s'éloigna tranquillement rangeant son katana couvert de sang dans son fourreau. L'enfant derrière lui secoua à nouveau la tête...de plus en plus vite en hurla en tendant la main vers son ainé._

_-Me laisses pas ! Je t'en pris ! Grand frère ! Me laisses pas tout seul restes avec moi ! Tu as promis de rester avec moi pour toujours ! Je ne peux pas croire que c'était aussi un mensonge ! Je t'en supplies pars pas ! GRAND FRERE ITACHI !_

_ Itachi s'arrêta de marcher...ses mains tremblaient...il tourna vaguement la tête vers le petit garçon...et le vit s'évanouir, sous le coup du choc émotionnel, au milieu des cadavres de leur clan, le clan Uchiwa. Il serra les dents et tendit une main vers son cadet en faisant un pas vers lui...puis se stoppa...non il ne devait pas sinon...ce serait la fin de tout...il se retourna d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant...loin...très loin du village...très loin de son petit frère...son cher petit frère...un peu trop naïf et innocent...mais qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Cette pensée...le fit fondre en larme à son tour alors qu'il continuait de courir dans la forêt._

_-Je suis désolé...je suis...désolé...pardonne moi...huuu..._

-Neuf années sont passées depuis...es-tu prêt à présent...mon imbécile de petit frère ?

Itachi, maintenant âgé de vingt deux ans, rouvrit les yeux, élégamment assis sur son trône de pierre, levant son visage pale et angélique, même pas désavantagé par les deux longues rides qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, faiblement éclairé par les quelques torches du repaire ou il se trouvait, ses long cheveux noirs d'ébènes attachés en queux de cheval basse dévalant son dos mais cachés par un long et épais manteau noir a nuage rouge. Il fixait de ses sharingans un jeune homme en contrebas, un jeune homme, d'à peu près seize ans, aussi beau que le premier, il avait exactement le même visage mais sans les rides, plus petit, avec de courts cheveux noir ébènes ébouriffés à l'arrière, il portait un haut de kimono blanc ouvert sur son torse fin, un pantalon noir entouré d'une corde violette en guise de ceinture, un katana noir se trouvait attaché à la dite corde dans son dos. Le plus jeune leva ses sharingans à trois points noirs vers son ainé et murmura:

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Itachi. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tant de fois...et maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir concrétiser mes rêves ! Je vais te trancher la tête et arracher ta misérable vie de ton corps !

-Oh vraiment ? Pouffa légèrement Itachi. Et bien si tu dis que tu en es capable...je vais te croire. Mais n'oublierai tu pas une chose très importante ? Sasuke...mes pupilles sont nettement supérieures aux tiennes, je possède le mangekyu sharingan et pas toi, j'ai un très grand avantage sur toi.

Sasuke posa lentement une main sur la garde de son katana et commença à le sortir faisant luire la lame d'argent à la lumière des torches, mais il n'attaqua pas, il resta debout au pied du petit escalier qui menait au trône.

-Itachi...il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire avant...enfin...une chose dont j'ai toujours voulu te faire part même quand on vivait encore ensemble dans le quartier Uchiwa avec toute notre famille...

Itachi pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué, et demanda interrogateur:

-Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Vas-y tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux...

Sasuke garda la tête basse et fixa un long moment ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante au monde...il pouffa en secouant la tête et agita sa main libre comme pour balayer quelque chose:

-Non rien...peu importe...laisse tomber...

Itachi haussa un sourcil interrogateur...cette phrase...ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke la prononçait, depuis qu'ils étaient enfant il avait toujours eu l'impression que son cadet cherchait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui en faire part il finissait toujours par se dégonfler et secouait la tête en lui disant que ce n'était rien et de laisser tomber. Tout à ses pensées...il vit d'un coup que Sasuke avait disparu de sa vision...et sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la poitrine, il baissa la tête pour voir la lame du katana de son cadet qui avait traverser le trône pour se loger dans sa poitrine. Il resta silencieux un filet de sang coulant de sa poitrine, mais il ne grimaça même pas, il resta assis les jambes croisées et les mains l'une sur l'autre, sur ses cuisses. Derrière lui Sasuke soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me fuir en utilisant ton genjutsu ? Bats toi sérieusement Itachi ! Arrêtes de me traiter comme un enfant !

Il retira son katana et se tourna...vers son ainé qui le fixait, toujours assis sur son trône alors que l'autre Itachi derrière Sasuke disparaissait. Le plus âgé ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Je ne te traite pas comme un enfant Sasuke. Je voulais juste voir si tu avais progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il y a trois ans quand j'ai tenté d'enlever Naruto-kun.

-Itachi...j'ai beau avoir coupé les pont avec Naruto...j'ai beau ne plus le considérer comme mon meilleur ami...cela ne veut pas dire que je te laisserai t'approcher de lui ! Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion je vais te tuer bien avant !

Itachi ferma les yeux en soupirant...et les rouvrit se retrouvant d'un coup derrière Sasuke...et se retourna avant de lui envoyer une pluie de kunai que son frère lui rendit bien avant de lui envoyer un énorme shuriken que l'ainé évita facilement...mais ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un deuxième shuriken caché dans l'ombre du premier. Il se baissa de justesse pour l'éviter...les lames ne coupèrent que l'élastique qui retenait la queux de cheval d'Itachi, les lâchant complètement. Il se redressa en serrant les dents et se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Très bien Sasuke...je vois que tu es sérieux...alors je le serai moi aussi.

Il se mit à faire des signes de mains et inspira profondément.

-KATON ! GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU !

Itachi cracha une gigantesque boule de feu qui partit vers Sasuke qui l'évita en sautant vers le plafond et utilisa son katana pour couper le toit et atterrit dessus, à l'extérieur. Le cadet sourit et rangea son katana dans son fourreau avant de le poser au sol et se mit a faire des signes de mains à son tour, prêt à contrattaquer...

Tilt...

Sasuke haussa les sourcils...quel était ce son ? On dirait un tintement de clochette. Il se tourna et vit un petit papillon d'une étrange couleur rouge écarlate...aussi rouge que le sang...et brillant de mille feu...il volait tout près de lui, battant tranquillement des ailes...étrangement...le cadet n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ce petit insecte...il avait l'impression...non...il entendait très clairement une voix...dans sa tête...

**Viens...vite...vite...il faut se dépêcher...vite...**

Sasuke...ne put s'empêcher de baisser les mains, laissant ses bras ballants, les yeux grand ouverts...ses pupilles redevinrent noires comme à l'origine et se vidèrent de toute émotion. Il se tourna et avança d'un pas vers le papillon...puis d'un autre...et d'encore un autre...il sauta du toit du repaire et courut dans la forêt suivant le papillon qui semblait vouloir le guider. A cet instant Itachi monta sur le toit et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son frère...que ? Il regarda autour de lui...personne...

-Sasuke ?

Il s'approcha du bord du toit et baissa la tête, il repéra vite son cadet ou du moins son chakra grâce à ses yeux en train de s'éloigner dans la forêt. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils...Sasuke...abandonnait un combat ? Pour aller ou ? C'était bizarre...vraiment bizarre...mais...

-Je ne dois pas le laisser filer...non...

Il sauta du toit à son tour et se mit à courir à la poursuite de son frère, il le rattrapa assez vite vu qu'il se déplaçait toujours plus vite que lui. Mais il eut beau l'appeler rien à faire, il ne répondait pas et continuait son chemin comme hypnotisé. Il passa sans s'en rendre compte à coté d'une pierre gravée sur laquelle étaient sculptés deux garçons en kimono reliés par un cordon, l'un était plus petit que l'autre et étrangement...n'avait pas de visage ! Il avait sa tête mais rien dessus, ni yeux, ni nez, ni bouche. Et la...tout devint gris autour de lui...sa vision se fit cendre...il se figea et regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que...?! Sa vision lui jouait encore des tours ?! Son mangekyou sharingan le privait petit à petit de la vue mais...Il arrêta de penser en voyant son cadet courir devant lui et se lança à sa poursuite.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! Attends ! Sasuke arrête !

Il tendit la main et lui attrapa le bras...les vêtements du cadet changèrent...ils devinrent un kimono blanc et ses cheveux poussèrent d'un coup atteignant ses reins mais toujours aussi ébouriffés...il se retourna et...l'ainé eut comme l'impression d'être au dessus de son petit frère en train de...de lui arracher les yeux ! Il hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux et se recula regardant ses mains. C'était quoi ça ?! Il redressa la tête, Sasuke n'était plus la, et il ne reconnaissait plus du tout l'endroit.

-Ne me dites pas...que je me suis perdu ? Et Sasuke ? Ou est-ce qu'il est encore allé se fourrer celui la ?

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant comme un chant et se tourna pour voir des lumière plus loin...un village ? Les habitants devraient pouvoir l'aider à se repérer, il marcha donc le long du sentier qui menait au village en regardant tout autour de lui cherchant son frère des yeux...mais il n'était nul part.

**Je suis désolé...pardonne moi...oh je t'en pris pardonne moi...**

Il se tourna et vit juste devant lui, debout face à la porte du village un jeune homme de son âge en kimono blanc avec de long cheveux noir attachés par un bijou doré en queux de cheval haute et la tête plongée dans ses mains sanglotant. L'ainé des deux frères Uchiwa s'approcha et hoqueta en voyant le symbole sur le dos du kimono du jeune homme...un éventail blanc et rouge...un Uchiwa ?! Mais c'était impossible ! Mis à part Sasuke et lui il n'y avait plus aucun autre Uchiwa vivant ! Il le savait pour avoir lui même massacré tout le clan il y a neuf ans ! Un peu hésitant il s'approcha encore et tendit une main:

-Excusez moi...mais pourriez vous me dire ou je suis s'il vous plait ? Et est-ce que vous avez vu un garçon d'environ seize ans dans les parages ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme...main qui passa au travers et la personne disparut de sa vision. Il sursauta et regarda sa main. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il avait bien vu quelqu'un il en était sur ! Mais alors pourquoi...? Est-ce que c'était encore sa vue qui...? Mais jamais il n'avait eu d'hallucination comme ça à cause de ça ! Sans doute un autre effet secondaire il ne voyait que ça ! Il inspira profondément avant d'avancer passant la porte, il arriva au dessus d'une colline surplombant le village, il y avait un autel en pierre entouré de cordes sur lesquelles se trouvaient plusieurs petites poupées en papier. Il s'approcha contournant l'autel et s'arrêta en voyant son frère debout sur le bord de la falaise fixant le village en contrebas. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

-Sasuke ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Bon sang tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de...

Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand Sasuke se tourna vers lui, ses mèches noirs volant au grès de la brise avec les pans des manches de son kimono comme des ailes de papillon blanc. Et une nuée de papillons rouges écarlate sortit de derrière son dos dansant autour de lui avant de s'envoler vers le village. Le cadet fixa son frère avec des yeux vitreux et murmura l'air complètement absent.

-Cet endroit...le village perdu des Uchiwa...

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapitre 1 Le village perdu

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 1. Le village perdu

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Review:

Khaelees: Je suis ravie que mon début d'histoire te plaise, et non tu ne te trompes pas une grosse partie de l'histoire sera centrée sur le village. Mais je ne dis rien et je te laisse la surprise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^.

Suzuka-san: Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que cela te plaise. Bien sur on aura des explications au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, en fait on apprend en même temps que le personnage. On découvrira tout à travers ses yeux. Merci du conseil je le ferai et désolée si certaines phrases sont un peu compliquées, j'essaie de les simplifier au maximum.

Thirsha: Oui je me suis inspirée du jeu Fatal Frame 2 qui est mon jeu préféré, je compte bien essayer d'équilibrer le manga et le jeu autant que possible. Pour ce qui est de la ponctuation et de la façon de développer les phrases je ne le prend pas mal du tout non, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça, c'est mon style d'écriture. Et désolée pour les ''s'' manquant je me relirai plus longuement la prochaine fois. J'espère malgré tout que la suite vous plaira.

_Chapitre 1. Le village perdu_

Itachi observa le village aux cotés de son frère, un petit village de montagne sombre et plongé dans la brume, bizarrement il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les rues et puis...il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait nuit ? Ils étaient pourtant en pleine journée il y a un instant, on dirait qu'ils avaient été transportés dans un autre espace temps mais pourtant il n'y avait aucun genjutsu autour d'eux, il ne sentait rien du tout c'était la réalité. Sasuke serra une de ses manches de kimono dans sa main fixant les petites maisons typiquement japonaises en bas et murmura:

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur cet endroit dans les archives de la famille. On raconte qu'une partie du clan Uchiwa n'avait pas voulu se lier à Konoha et avait continué de vivre ici, mais il a soudainement disparu un jour de festival...depuis on le considère comme maudis, hanté par les âmes de ceux qui ont été massacrés durant cette fête. Les gens qui s'égarent dans la forêt sont attirés par le village et se retrouvent pris au piège.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter des histoires Sas...ouah !

Il esquiva de justesse le coup de poing que son frère venait de lui donner et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'inciter à se calmer, ses yeux débordaient à nouveau de haine à son égard. Itachi soupira, bon au moins Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits. Le cadet grogna en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Ne me touches pas toi !

-Sasuke calme toi deux minutes. Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué on est perdu dans un village qu'on ne connait pas, je veux bien qu'on règle nos comptes mais on devrait d'abord sortir puis faire ça ailleurs.

-Cela me semble improbable.

Itachi fronça les sourcils en voyant son cadet regarder la porte du village et se tourna vers l'entrée...qui avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que des hautes herbes et des buissons à la place du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour passer. Et pourtant...ce n'était pas un genjutsu...il pouvait sentir ce genre de chose mais la rien, c'était donc bel et bien la réalité, Sasuke aussi l'avait senti c'était pour cela qu'il ne pipait mot.

-On est bel et bien piégés ici...Marmonna Itachi en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Donc je ne vois pas autre endroit pour en finir.

-Pour la dernière fois Sasuke calme toi, on a un gros problème la. Donc pour l'instant que dirais tu de nous entraider pour...

-Plutôt crever que de faire équipe avec toi !

-Sasuke...redescends sur terre...on est coincés ici, on ne s'en sortira pas touts seuls et si on commence à se battre ce sera pire. Une fois sortis d'ici on pourra s'affronter si ça te chante mais pour l'instant on a autre chose à penser.

Sasuke grommela mais il devait bien avouer que son ainé avait raison sur ce point, ils devaient retrouver leur chemin avant de se sauter à la gorge. Il soupira.

-Très bien puis qu'on a pas le choix je veux bien ravaler ma haine et ma soif de vengeance...jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici !

-Tu m'en vois ravi...aller viens on va voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce village. On pourra demander de l'aide.

-Sans vouloir te vexer cet endroit m'a l'air plutôt abandonné.

Itachi se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ils commencèrent à descendre le petit sentier qui menait au village. Sasuke regardait les maisons d'un air sceptique...il était sur d'avoir entendu des chants en entrant mais pourtant il n'y avait personne. L'ainé sentit son pied heurter quelque chose et baissa la tête...un sac de voyage ? Il s'accroupit et regarda le sac, il était complètement déchiré, des morceaux de rouleaux dépassaient, on dirait de vieux rapports et une photo d'un couple de ninja, un homme et une femme enlacés en souriant, la photo était plutôt vieille et jaunie par le temps. Il prit un des morceaux de rouleau et lut, Sasuke lisant par dessus son épaule:

«Le jounin de Konoha, Masumi Makimura, venu inspecter le village destiné à être détruit afin de construire un nouvel emplacement propice pour les longues missions a subitement cessé de donner des nouvelles, nos équipes envoyées à sa recherche n'ont absolument rien trouvé, les recherches ont duré une dizaine de jour avant d'être abandonnées, il est néanmoins convenu de tout faire pour le ramener si quelqu'un trouve une piste ou l'aperçoit.»

Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls dans le village...il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Itachi se redressa et vit son frère sursauter en regardant les maisons devant eux.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je croyais avoir vu...non rien...

Itachi haussa un sourcil puis les épaules et ils continuèrent à marcher vers les bâtisses. Le cadet foudroyait le dos de son ainé du regard, c'était bien sa veine de devoir faire équipe avec lui ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix...il devait donc contenir son envie de lui planter un kunai entre les deux omoplates. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison et virent quelqu'un à la fenêtre, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs portant un bandeau de ninja autour du front.

-C'est habité ?

Sasuke s'avança et Itachi sentit un contact sur sa main, il baissa la tête et vit une petite main fine et pale s'accrocher à ses doigt, ainsi qu'un début de kimono blanc au niveau de la manche. Il sourit d'un air attendri avant de serrer les doigts de son petit frère à son tour...sa main était si fine et...et Sasuke passa juste devant lui l'air de rien pour aller vers la porte, l'ainé haussa les sourcils...attendez...son cadet était devant lui mais alors...qui lui serrait la main comme ça ?! Il sentit un souffle froid près de son oreille et entendit une voix murmurer:

**Comptes-tu me laisser tout seul à nouveau...Grand frère ?**

Itachi se retourna d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux...rien. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il avait rêvé ? Non c'était impossible il avait bel et bien senti une main sur la sienne et cette voix au creux de son oreille semblait si réelle...mais alors...Sasuke regarda son frère un sourcil haussé, il était blanc comme un linge et fixait sa main d'un air horrifié, on dirait qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

-Hé Itachi ? Ça ne va pas ? T'es blanc comme un linge.

-...Non...non ce n'est rien. Répondit l'ainé en secouant la tête. J'ai cru avoir vu quelque chose mais au final ce n'était que mon imagination.

Sasuke le fixa un moment silencieusement puis haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils arrivèrent dans un petit débarras avec des balais, des vieilles tongs sur des étagères en bois un peu pourries par le temps, des sceaux, des outils de jardinage et plein d'autres choses empilées les unes sur les autres. A leur gauche il y avait une fenêtre en bois qui donnait sur une pièce remplie de vieux kimonos, c'était la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient aperçu la femme un peu plus tôt. Ils avancèrent vers la porte en bois au fond et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le grand hall, complètement délabré, des poutres tombaient du plafond, les murs recouverts de trous, le bois du plancher était si pourri qu'il grinçait fortement quand on marchait dessus, au fond on pouvait voir un escalier menant à l'étage du dessus, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petit poignée de bois sous une marmite, cette salle devait aussi faire office de cuisine autrefois, devant eux se trouvait un long couloir caché par un drap. Itachi regarda autour de lui en appelant les habitants...mais aucune réponse, il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a personne...tu en penses quoi ? On explore un peu ?

Il se tourna vers son frère...et fronça les sourcils en le voyant fixer le couloir d'en face les yeux exorbités, serrant les manches de son haut de kimono entre ses mains et tremblant comme une feuille.

-Uuuh...aah...

-Sasuke ? Sasuke qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'ainé voyant que son cadet n'était pas décidé à répondre posa une main sur son épaule...main qui fut violemment attrapée par celle du plus jeune qui continuait à fixer le couloir. Itachi haussa les sourcils soudainement silencieux. Il voyait...devant ses yeux il voyait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu de l'habit des ninjas de Konoha, marcher dans le couloir, les sourcils froncés et regardant autour d'elle.

**Masumi ? Ou es-tu ? Réponds moi s'il te plait !**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait...elle entendait des voix murmurer...parlant de morts...on distinguait vaguement une voix d'adulte pleurant des choses comme «Pourquoi ?» ou encore «Je ne veux pas le tuer». La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le bout du couloir et vit un homme portant la même tenue qu'elle la fixer avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de l'autre coté du couloir, elle haussa les sourcils et lui courut après.

**Masumi ? C'est toi ? Masumi attends ! C'est moi ! Miyako !**

Elle poussa la porte arrivant dans une salle qui faisait penser à un petit salon, il y avait une porte fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le jardin intérieur de la maison ou diverse plantes poussaient et un puits se trouvait au milieu avec un système pour puiser l'eau plus facilement, l'homme que suivait la jeune femme se trouvait devant la terrasse, il regardait le jardin immobile. Elle s'approcha de lui, tendant une main.

**Masumi ?**

L'homme se tourna vers sa fiancée...dévoilant son visage couvert de coupure et ensanglanté. Une voix de garçon résonna dans la pièce, trop aiguë pour être celle de cet homme d'âge mur.

**Je ne veux plus tuer personne...**

L'homme plaqua sa fiancée au sol lui enfonçant des kunais dans les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte...puis la femme poussa un hurlement alors que l'autre...l'étranglait.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et se sépara d'un coup de son frère qui avait la tête basse, tous deux essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs esprits. L'ainé regarda son cadet les sourcils froncés.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Tu m'expliques ?! Tu m'as balancé une illusion ou quoi ?!

-Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'en sais rien du tout...

Il serrait les manches de son kimono entre ses mains, tentant de contenir ses tremblements. Itachi le regarda et soupira, c'est vrai, il avait pris cette vision de plein fouet lui aussi ce n'était donc pas sa faute, de plus s'il n'avait pas touché son cadet cela ne l'aurait pas affecté contrairement à l'autre, il était donc le plus ébranlé des deux. L'ainé leva une main pour toucher les cheveux de son cadet...mais suspendit son geste au dernier moment avant de baisser la main soupirant. Sasuke resta sans rien dire, ne regardant même pas son ainé. Itachi se tourna vers le couloir devant eux.

-C'est le même couloir que dans la vision...je pense qu'on devrait aller jeter un œil par la.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ?

-Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Je suis réaliste après ce qu'on a vu on devrait pas aller par la !

-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et m'attendre si tu veux.

-C'est exactement ce que je vais faire tient ! Je vais même t'attendre dehors !

Itachi soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Fais comme tu veux tu es assez grand pour te gérer. Mais viens pas crier au secours après, parce que je ne viendrai pas te sauver.

-Mais j'y compte bien !

Itachi soupira et s'éloigna en murmurant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, il disparut derrière le rideau qui cachait le couloir. Sasuke croisa les bras en marmonnant. Mais pour qui il se prenait cet espèce d'enfoiré de menteur ! Il ne cessait de le traiter comme un enfant mais il n'en était plus un ! Les histoires de fantômes ce n'était plus de son âge ! Il était un Uchiwa et un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien ! Mais à peine eut-il le temps de penser à cela qu'il sentit un souffle froid dans sa nuque, soulevant quelques unes de ses mèches noires. Il frissonna et se retourna lentement...pour voir deux grands yeux noirs et vides le fixer de façon assez...malsaine.

-I...I...ITACHI ATTENDS MOI !

Sasuke se mit à courir dans le couloir et fonça sur le dos de son ainé entourant sa taille de ses bras et s'accrochant à son manteau tremblant comme une feuille. Non...Non ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était juste une hallucination ! Oui c'est ça une hallucination ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Itachi haussa vaguement un sourcil en regardant les bras de son cadet entourer sa taille et eut un sourire en coin, amusé, en tournant un peu la tête vers lui.

-T'avais si peur que ça de rester tout seul ?

Sasuke sursauta et s'écarta de lui avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches en détournant la tête, l'air fier et parfaitement sur de lui.

-M...Même pas vrai ! Je me disais juste que tu aurais peur ou que tu aurais pu te perdre sans moi !

Le sourire de l'ainé s'agrandit en voyant que son cadet cherchait à tout prix à ne pas croiser son regard. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, oui il avait eu peur...mais...non non il avait rêvé. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il soupira bon, maintenant qu'il était la, autant suivre Itachi. L'ainé continua à marcher devant regardant autour de lui...mis à part qu'il faisait très froid malgré qu'ils soient bien à l'abri entre les murs de la maison tout semblait parfaitement normal.

-Itachi...?

Itachi se tourna vers son cadet qui observait un petit couloir qui coupait celui qu'ils étaient en train de passer, il s'approcha et regarda, il y avait une porte coulissante entrouverte devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y avait quelqu'un ici. J'ai vu une femme entrer dans cette pièce. Elle...ressemblait à celle de la vision qu'on a eu.

-Sasuke...c'était seulement une illusion et de plus on a bien vu cette femme se faire tuer. Cela ne peut donc pas être elle. Ne sois pas idiot il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi.

-Mais...elle n'avait pas l'air normale...elle était si pale...et ses yeux étaient vides...comme...

-Sasuke...tu as bien seize ans non ? Alors tu as passé l'âge des histoires de fantômes et moi aussi alors n'en parles pas sinon je t'arrache les yeux !

Sasuke fit un pas sur le coté fixant son ainé d'un air choqué. Lui qui était toujours si calme venait de lui crier dessus et de le menacer avec un air vraiment...massacrant. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à se mettre en colère. Itachi soupira et se tourna vers la porte et s'approcha avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer, suivi de près par son cadet, ils débouchèrent dans un grand salon, sur la table se trouvaient plusieurs documents, l'ainé s'approcha et regarda, on dirait des notes de recherche sur...le mangekyou sharingan ? Il fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla pour les lire alors que Sasuke, lui, faisait un rapide tour de la pièce, regardant autour de lui. Itachi ne le croyait pas mais il était sur d'avoir vu quelqu'un entrer ici...pourtant il n'y avait personne mis à part eux. L'ainé tenait les notes dans ses mains et parcourait les grosses lignes des yeux.

«Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu voir dans la partie du clan Uchiwa qui se trouve à Konoha, le mangekyou sharingan semble être très répandu ici. Il vient naturellement chez certaines personnes, il n'y a pas d'âge prés défini, il peut apparaître aussi bien à l'enfance, qu'à l'adolescence ou à l'âge adulte. N'étant pas un très grand secret on m'a permis de l'étudier facilement sans hésiter un instant. Nous savons qu'il capable de développer les techniques d'illusions à un point inimaginable, il crée tout ce que veut son porteur dans l'esprit de son adversaire. Néanmoins j'ai appris une chose inédite, il semblerait qu'il soit également capable de combattre le monde invisible qui est celui des esprits, il permet de voir des choses qu'un œil nu ne pourrait pas voir en temps normal. Kira possède cette pupille, il faudra que je lui demande de m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet. J'en profiterai également pour lui demander s'il serait possible que j'assiste au rituel qui aura lieu bientôt, j'ai cru comprendre que ces yeux y jouaient un rôle crucial.**

Itachi haussa un sourcil, ni figue ni raisin, le mangekyou sharingan ? Une chose répandue ? C'était impossible, il fallait se battre pour l'obtenir. Et cette histoire de monde invisible...c'était n'importe quoi. La personne qui avait écrit cela était complètement folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ses pensées furent interrompue par un bruit de pas, il leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui était parfaitement immobile. Mais lui aussi avait entendu ce bruit et fixait la porte les sourcils froncés.

-Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre coté de la porte ? Ça semblait venir de derrière. Marmonna le cadet en posant ses doigts sur son menton.

-Je vais aller voir ça, reste en arrière.

Itachi se redressa et s'approcha de la porte alors que Sasuke restait en retrait, les poings serrés, visiblement sur ses gardes. Il posa sa main sur sa ceinture et se tourna...il avait laissé son katana au repaire...bon sang ! Il se retourna vers son frère qui était devant la porte. Il tendit la main et saisit la poignée avant de la faire coulisser...et croisa le regard vitreux d'une femme toute pale, aux longs cheveux noir. La même que dans la vision ! L'ainé referma prestement la porte mais elle passa à travers, s'avançant vers les deux frères qui étaient collés au mur, Sasuke derrière Itachi. Elle tendit ses mains ensanglantées vers eux en murmurant d'une voix enrouée:

**Pourquoi...?**

Instinctivement, alors qu'elle allait les toucher, Itachi activa son mangekyou sharingan, la femme écarquilla les yeux et se recula en hurlant avant de disparaître. L'ainé reprit ses pupilles noires et posa une main sur son œil droit en grimaçant...c'était douloureux mais au moins cette femme...non ce spectre était parti ! On dirait bien que ce qui était écrit dans les notes sur la table était vrai en fait ! Sasuke se plaça devant lui, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son visage.

-Tu me crois maintenant ?!

-Oui...Oui je te crois...

-Alors partons vite d'ici ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit !

Itachi se redressa en secouant la tête et acquiesça, ils devaient sortir de cette maison tout de suite ! Ils se précipitèrent donc vers la sortie et l'ainé attrapa la poignée de la porte menant au débarras mais...il eut beau tiré et pousser, même frapper la porte ça ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Mais...ça ne s'ouvre pas ?

Il tenta d'enfoncer la porte mais rien à faire. Sasuke essaya à son tour mais ça ne donna rien du tout, il essaya d'activer son Chidori...mais rien, aucun courant électrique ne sortait de sa main. Itachi se massa la tempe tentant de réfléchir à une solution vu qu'il n'y aucun aucune fenêtre dans cette maison...ils pourraient essayer de casser un mur mais vu qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas avec la porte alors...il cessa de penser en entendant son frère hoqueter et le vit fixer l'étage, la femme était encore la, elle les fixait avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière une porte. Les deux frères se regardèrent...devaient-ils la suivre ? Ils ne voyaient pas quoi faire d'autre vu que la porte d'entrée était fermée. Ils montèrent donc les escaliers et entrèrent dans la seule pièce à l'étage, une seule et même pièce séparée en plusieurs petites, il y avait trois chambres et un bureau avec une petite bibliothèque au fond. Ils s'approchèrent donc de la bibliothèque...les livres étaient tous plutôt vieux...mais...Itachi loucha sur un carnet à couverture rouge, posé sur le sol, qui semblait plus récent que le reste, il s'approcha et lut un nom dessus «Miyako Sudo» Miyako ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...ah oui ! C'était le nom de cette femme ! Celle de la vision ! C'était son journal ? Il s'agenouilla et le prit avant de l'ouvrir, il passa vite fait les passages inutiles...puis il s'arrêta à partir du moment ou elle mentionnait le village, cela datait d'un an environ, donc cette femme et son fiancé étaient morts depuis l'année dernière ? Derrière lui, Sasuke lisait par dessus son épaule en serrant ses manches de kimono, pour la première fois depuis longtemps...il sentait la peur gagner sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur...c'est quand Itachi l'avait abandonné après avoir tué toute leur famille. Il baissa la tête, ses mèches ombrageant ses yeux en repensant à ça...non il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant. Il redressa la tête et lut avec son ainé.

«Cela fait dix jours à présent que Masumi est porté disparu. Les supérieurs m'ont dit de ne pas m'en faire mais ils ont arrêté les recherches, comment puis je rester calme ?! On devait se marier le mois prochain ! Je sais que je ne devrai pas partir sans autorisation mais je l'aime tellement ! Je ne peux pas rester immobile. J'ai déjà entendu parler du village ou il est allé enquêter. Un village ou vivait une autre partie de la famille Uchiwa. D'après les rumeurs tous les villageois auraient été massacrés lors d'une fête il y a plus d'une centaine d'années et le village fut rayé de la carte. On dit que des statues représentant deux frères reliés par une corde marquent l'entrée du village, une fois la porte franchie tout retour est impossible. Depuis le village revit en permanence cette nuit terrible, il paraît qu'un rire de garçon complètement dément résonne un peu partout la bas et qu'il n'y aurait eu qu'un seul survivant au massacre, un jeune homme.

Je suis entrée dans le village, il fait si sombre d'un seul coup, et le passage par lequel je suis entrée a subitement disparu, aucun retour en arrière est possible. Je dois trouver Masumi et m'en aller le plus vite possible ! Je suis entrée dans cette maison à l'entrée, j'y ai trouvé le rapport d'enquête de Masumi, il est ici ! Je lui ai laissé une note pour qu'il sache que je suis la.

Masumi est venu ! Il a trouvé mon message ! Il a dit qu'on arriverait à sortir d'ici ensemble. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée à force d'avoir couru partout que je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, depuis combien de temps sommes nous ici ? La nuit éternelle m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. Il m'a dit de rester ici, de m'enfermer dans la chambre afin d'être en sécurité et de me reposer pendant qu'il allait chercher une sortie. Il viendrait frapper à la porte de la chambre quand il reviendrait, la je pourrai le rejoindre en bas.

Ma tête n'arrête pas de tomber...je m'endors dés que je relâche un peu ma concentration, mais je ne dois pas dormir. J'écris, même si mon écriture est fébrile je dois continuer à écrire pour ne pas dormir. Si je m'endors les ténèbres vont revenir, je vois un massacre, je vois une rivière de sang, je vois deux garçons un grand et un petit tous deux reliés par une corde rouge, le plus grand serre le plus petit contre lui en pleurant «Je ne veux pas le tuer». Mais le plus terrifiant reste ce garçon, ce garçon en kimono blanc taché de sang, il n'a pas d'yeux, ses orbites sont complètement vides et son visage maculé de sang, il est debout devant moi au milieu d'une montagne de cadavre déformés et rit, il n'arrête pas de rire comme un dément. Son rire ne cesse de résonner dans mes oreilles, peu importe ce que je fais je l'entend toujours, je ne peux pas dormir ! Je ne dois pas dormir !

J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends. On frappe à la porte. Il est revenu.»

Les deux frères restèrent un moment silencieux devant ces notes. Itachi ferma les yeux en refermant le carnet qu'il reposa par terre et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir. Donc cette femme avait bien retrouvé son fiancé, ils cherchaient un moyen de s'enfuir, mais ils ont été séparés par la force des choses, l'homme s'est fait tué on ne sait pas comment et son fantôme serait venu tuer sa fiancée ? Quelle horreur ! Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il soupira.

-Pas maintenant Sasuke, je réfléchis.

-Itachi...ce n'est pas moi...je suis la.

Itachi regarda son cadet qui était à un bon mètre de lui fixant quelque chose derrière son ainé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour croiser le regard de la femme. Il se recula d'un coup se mettant sur la défensive tout comme son cadet à coté de lui. Elle se redressa les dardant tous les deux de son regard glacial...aussi glacial que la mort...

**Vous...Uchiwa...Sharingan...je les hais tous...ils m'ont tout pris...tuer...je vais...vous...**

Sasuke serra les dents et sortit un kunai avant de foncer vers la femme...mais bien entendu il passa au travers et se retrouva acculé contre le mur de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le spectre se retourna vers lui...et sembla ouvrir de grands yeux avant que son visage ne se déforme, laissant l'impassibilité pour la colère, une haine sans nom, elle s'approcha du plus jeune des deux en sortant un poignard de son gilet.

**Toi...c'est à cause de toi...TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! VAS-T-EN SORS DE MA TETE !**

Elle donna un coup de poignard que le brun évita en se jetant sur le coté atterrissant à genoux plus loin, elle fonça droit vers lui mais...

-Hey ! Ne t'approches pas de lui !

Elle se tourna...et hurla en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux en croisant le mangekyou sharingan d'Itachi, son hurlement fut si fort et si perçant que les deux frères ne purent que plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en grimaçant, elle disparut sans laisser de trace. L'ainé soupira et voulut se redresser mais...il grimaça en se prenant la tête dans une main...ses yeux et sa tête...il avait mal ! Atrocement mal ! Il tomba à genoux...puis allongé sur le sol.

-Itachi !

Itachi leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui s'était agenouillé près de lui, son visage était trouble...de plus en plus trouble...il aurait voulu lever la main vers lui mais...il ne put rien faire...et ferma les yeux. Les ténèbres l'envahirent.

**Hahahahahahahaha ! Grand frère est revenu ! Ahahahahahahahahahah ! Il est revenu ! Enfin !**

Un rire dément...résonnait dans sa tête...il voyait un jeune garçon en kimono taché de sang le fixer, ou du moins le pensait-on ne pouvant pas deviner s'il regardait vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés, au milieu d'une montagne de cadavre. Puis...se superposant à la scène, il vit son frère debout devant lui, entouré de papillons rouge écarlate volant autour de lui, il leva la tête regardant dans sa direction et murmura:

**Comme les deux ailes liées au corps d'un papillon, nous serons toujours ensemble. Pas vrai...Grand frère ? Après tout tu l'as promis. Huhuhu.**

_**A suivre**_


	3. Chapitre 2 Deux frères

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 2. Deux frères

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Khaelees: Merci pour ton commentaire il me va droit au cœur et je suis vraiment ravie que ce chapitre te plaise j'espère que ce sera le cas pour les autres également. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussir à retranscrire le coté effrayant du jeu de base alors merci beaucoup ^^.

_Chapitre 2. Deux frères_

Itachi rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, toujours allongé sur le sol de la bibliothèque, il se redressa en position assise, se tenant la tête, sifflant de douleur. C'était étrange, d'habitude utiliser son sharingan ne le faisait pas tant souffrir mais la, il avait l'impression que les effets étaient décuplés dans ce village. C'était pas bon du tout pour sa vue, ils devaient sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Hum...Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête en regardant autour de lui. Pas la...son frère n'était pas la ! Itachi se redressa vivement en appelant son cadet mais rien à faire, il ne répondait pas. Mais ou pouvait-il bien être passé ?! Il sortit de la pièce en courant presque...et entendit un bruit en bas, il se pencha à la rambarde et vit Sasuke ouvrir très facilement la porte d'entrée de la maison, alors qu'elle était solidement fermée quelques minutes plus tôt !

-Sasuke ! Attends !

Sasuke se tourna vers son ainé qui descendit vivement les marches de l'escalier et alla vers son frère...mais à cause de son empressement il ne fit pas attention au plancher complètement pourri et enfonça sa jambe dans le sol. Il pesta en tentant de la sortir. Il leva les yeux vers son cadet qui le fixait d'un air impassible, aucun émotion ne se reflétait dans son regard d'encre. Alors qu'Itachi ne pouvait plus bouger à ce moment la, il aurait pu facilement le tuer comme il en avait eu si souvent envie, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire d'une voix totalement neutre:

-Je suis désolé Itachi. Mais je dois y aller.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et Sasuke sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le débarras et sortit pour de bon de la maison. Il regarda autour de lui. Il entendait une voix, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il baissa la tête vers sa manche, il vit deux papillons écarlates tirer dessus. Ils l'incitaient à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le village. Sans un mot il les suivit, la brise faisant voler ses cheveux et ses manches de kimono comme des ailes, autour de lui il n'y avait que des maisons brulées ou effondrées, les quelques habitations qui étaient encore debout se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et encore elles semblaient en assez mauvais état. Les rues étaient petites, on devait être très serrés quand beaucoup de gens se promenaient dans les rues. Mais il y en avait très peu. Le village était très petit car à la base il accueillait une seule et même famille bien qu'elle soit très grande. En plus des papillons brillants qui volaient autour de lui, des fantômes d'hommes et de femmes apparaissaient tout autour de lui, le regardant, certains tenaient des fourches, d'autres des couteaux, mais la plupart illuminaient son chemin avec des torches, tous sans exception avaient des sharingans. Ils le fixaient sans cesse en murmurant:

**Les deux frères sont revenus...le sacrifice est revenu...Maitre Mio est la...mais ou est Maitre Kira ? Il doit forcément être dans le village. Cherchons le.**

Mais Sasuke semblait s'en moquer, il n'écoutait qu'une voix. Une voix plus jeune, plus douce. Cela devait être un garçon de son âge qui parlait. Qui l'encourageait à avancer. Et le jeune adolescent répétait mot pour mot ce qu'il entendait, comme s'il récitait une leçon qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Enfin...viens...approches...un peu plus...J'ai attendu et attendu...encore et encore...tellement longtemps...dans un endroit vraiment très sombre tu sais ? Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait ce jour la ? C'était impardonnable. Je le savais mais je t'ai laissé faire. Notre destin était scellé pourtant. Pourquoi s'acharner à le combattre ? Le rituel, nous devons l'exécuter à nouveau. Nous avons enfin une chance de nous rattraper. Car enfin...tu es revenu...Grand frère.

Il tourna vers une ruelle et vit un jeune garçon de son âge qui ne cessait de murmurer des choses, assis sur un banc, les mains posées sur son kimono ensanglanté jouant distraitement avec la corde rouge qui pendait le long de son flan gauche, attachée à sa ceinture, ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage qu'il gardait bas. Sasuke s'approcha et tendit une main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, c'était exactement le même visage, mais ses yeux étaient fermés...et son visage couvert de sang.

Itachi de son coté avait finalement réussi à décoincer sa jambe et épousseta son manteau avant de regarder la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke...il était bizarre ! Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de cette façon. Il serra les poings. Il devait le rattraper et le ramener à la raison. Il sortit donc de la maison à son tour et regarda autour de lui. Par ou était-il passé ? Très certainement pas par la sortie du village, de toute façon le chemin avait disparu. Il se tourna vers le village et s'enfonça de plus en plus dedans en appelant son frère.

-Les papillons écarlates...ils m'appellent au cœur du village Uchiwa. Notre destin...depuis que tu as reçu ton pouvoir, non depuis notre naissance en fait. Mais non...ce n'est pas nous. De qui parlez vous ? Je ne m'appelle pas Mio. Et...comment ça ? Nos yeux ? Nos yeux...maudis.

Itachi se tourna et vit une manche blanche disparaître au bout d'une ruelle. C'était lui ! C'était Sasuke ! Il lui courut après traversant la ruelle qui le mena devant un immense portail portant le symbole des Uchiwa, un éventail blanc et rouge, mais il avait une différence sur celui ci, un papillon volait sur l'éventail. Mais l'ainé n'y prêta pas attention, il vit son frère devant la porte qui était ouverte. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Sasuke attends moi !

Itachi courut vers son frère...qui lui ferma les portes au nez. Il tenta de les ouvrir mais il avait très clairement entendu le bruit d'un verrou. En clair...elle était fermée à clé à présent. Il soupira en s'appuyant à deux mains contre la porte. Que faire maintenant ? Il leva la tête...il pouvait tenter de passer par dessus même si c'était assez haut et vu qu'il n'avait plus de chakra d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir impossible de sauter par dessus...Il se baissa et sauta avant d'attraper le rebord du haut du portail et commença à se hisser pour pouvoir enjamber de l'autre coté...quand il sentit une main lui attraper la cheville et le tirer vers le bas, l'étalant sur le sol. Il grimaça et ouvrit les yeux pour voir plusieurs fantômes autour de lui, le fixant de leurs sharingans.

**Il est la ! Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Maitre Kira !**

L'un d'eux tendit la main vers lui mais Itachi activa son mangekyou le faisant se reculer, le brun en profita pour se redresser et s'enfuit en courant retournant dans la rue principale, une main sur les yeux...il ne pouvait pas tous les affronter s'il avait mal comme ça à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait ! La fuite était donc la seule solution ! Il se cacha dans les décombres d'une maison en ruine et regarda ses poursuivants passer devant lui éclairant les rues avec les torches en l'appelant. Mais...maintenant qu'il y pensait...pourquoi l'appelaient-ils Kira ? Qui était-ce ? Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom la. Il se tourna en sentant quelque chose lui tirer la manche et vit des papillons écarlates lui attraper le manteau et le tirer, ils étaient si nombreux qu'il fut forcer de suivre.

-Mais...lâchez moi qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Ils l'emmenèrent un peu plus loin dans le village, devant un petit entrepôt blanc fermé par un cadenas. Ils le lâchèrent enfin et volèrent autour d'une petite porte en bois cachée à coté du bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils mais n'ayant rien à perdre passa la porte et arriva derrière l'entrepôt. Plusieurs papillons volaient ici, on pouvait voir l'entrée du village de la, il y avait une de ces nombreuses statues qu'on voyait un peu partout, celles avec les deux garçons liés dont un n'avait pas de visage. Il s'avança un peu plus regardant autour de lui. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils conduit ici ?

-Kira ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ?!

Itachi se tourna, il y avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux comme une prison, derrière se trouvait un jeune garçon peut être un tout petit peu plus jeune que lui qui le fixait avec un air éberlué. Il portait un kimono beige, portant la marque des Uchiwa sur le col, avait une peau assez blanche, de courts cheveux noir avec une frange qui cachait ses sourcils, son œil droit était noir mais l'autre était caché par un cache œil. Il était borgne ? Le plus âgé s'approcha et le fixa.

-Et toi pourquoi es-tu enfermé ici ? Et qui es tu d'abord ?

Le garçon le regarda d'un air mi figue mi raisin.

-Bon dieu Kira, je te savais tête en l'air mais au point d'oublier ton cousin Itsuki la tu m'étonnes.

Itachi préféra ne pas répondre. Mais pourquoi lui aussi l'appelait-il Kira ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Itsuki soupira en secouant la tête et la redressa.

-Bon ce n'est pas le plus important. Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas enfui avec Mio quand je vous ai fait échapper du village ? Ils sont en train de préparer le rituel des deux frères et s'il a lieu vous...non nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça. La nuit ne fait que commencer, tu as encore un peu de temps ! Vas retrouver Mio ! Il aura très certainement été emmené à la maison de votre père le maitre de cérémonie, le chef du clan.

-Je veux bien...mais le portail est fermé à clé.

Itsuki pesta un peu et se frappa doucement la tête sur les barreaux sans pour autant se faire mal.

-Décidément...votre père ne laisse rien au hasard il veut tout faire pour vous empêcher de fuir. Laisse moi réfléchir une seconde...la clé...c'est une grande clé plate avec le symbole du rituel dessus. Mon père m'avait dit une fois ou ils la cachaient généralement de façon à ce que les prêtres puissent la récupérer facilement. Voilà ça me revient ! Il m'a dit qu'ils la cachaient habituellement dans l'autel à l'entrée du village ! Mis à part les prêtres et le maitre de cérémonie aucun autre habitant n'a le droit d'y toucher !

Itachi, même avec sa grande intelligence avait du mal à saisir toute cette histoire. Un rituel ? Un maitre de cérémonie ? Des prêtres ? Il ne comprenait rien du tout mais toujours est-il qu'il devait aller chercher Sasuke et partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Bien...merci.

-De rien. Si tu as un autre problème n'hésites pas à revenir me voir. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à fuir tous les deux.

Itachi hocha la tête et s'en alla...mais qui était ce type au juste ? Pourquoi est-il enfermé ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air plus vivant que les autres ? Lui aussi l'appelait Kira...son cousin ? Et Mio c'était qui au juste ? Il ne comprenait rien mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il devait retrouver Sasuke et sortir de ce village maudit. Il prit donc la direction de l'entrée du village, remontant le long de la pente qui le mena jusqu'à l'autel de pierre, il regarda tout autour mais rien...aucune clé...il fronça les sourcils et grimpa dessus. Elle devait forcément être quelque part cette clé ! Il tata un peu partout et ses doigts effleurèrent finalement une forme étrange, il passa sa main sur la pierre pour enlever la poussière dévoilant une gravure représentant deux garçons, un grand agenouillé sur le sol les poings fermés comme s'il tenait quelque chose dedans, devant lui un plus petit à moitié allongé et sans visage. Itachi traça les contour de ses doigts et trouva finalement une ouverture, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur il put extirper la clé, une grande clé plate toute noire mais avec quelques cotés un peu rouillés. Tout à sa contemplation il ne nota que trop tard le souffle froid dans son dos...et sentit d'un coup deux bras l'attraper et le tirer en arrière, Itachi se débattit à tel point qu'il en tomba sur le sol, il se redressa comme il put et regarda autour de lui, un groupe de villageois armés de fourches et de torches le fixaient lui tournant autour s'approchant petit à petit.

**Lord Kira...ne résistez pas...suivez nous...il le faut.**

Deux bras le saisirent par dessous les aisselles et Itachi serra les dents avant de foudroyer les spectres devant lui de ses sharingans les faisant reculer:

-Jamais vous m'entendez ?!

Il ouvrit son manteau comme il put et le retira d'un coup avant de s'enfuir en courant serrant la clé du portail contre lui et sa main libre plaquée sur un de ses yeux. Les spectres jetèrent le vêtement à terre et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Le jeune homme brun se dissimula à leur vision en se cachant dans les décombres d'une vieille maison brulée serrant d'une main son tee shirt gris à manche courte afin de contrôler sa respiration comme il pouvait, la douleur mêlée à sa course...c'était trop pour lui. Il devait se ménager, sa vision se troublait déjà...il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se redressa vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne avant de courir jusqu'au portail dans lequel il inséra la clé, entendant le petit bruit du verrou il posa ses mains sur les deux battants et poussa de toutes ses forces ouvrant la porte en grand. Il resta silencieux devant le spectacle devant lui. Il voyait au loin une maison plongée dans le noir mais les décorations qui ornait les murs étaient riches et dignes des plus beaux manoirs, on pouvait le voir à l'entrée qui se composait d'un jardin de pierre japonais, quelques lampes traditionnelles étaient posées ça et la, et un grand cerisier en fleur se trouvait sur le coté du jardin. Entre lui et la maison se trouvait un petit lac plongé dans la brume ainsi qu'un grand pont de bois, sur l'eau se trouvait des nénuphars et d'autres plantes dont des pétales de fleurs du cerisier du jardin voguaient au rythme de la brise qui faisait bouger la surface aqueuse. Prudemment il posa les pieds sur le pont faisant grincer les planches sous ses pas, il marcha lentement de peur de faire céder le bois en étant trop brusque comme c'était arrivé dans l'autre maison un peu plus tôt. Il arriva finalement devant la porte qu'il fixa un moment avant d'inspirer, de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance et l'ouvrit en pénétrant à l'intérieur...sans voir que dans son dos un jeune garçon en kimono blanc taché de sang l'observait avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, de très légers ricanements sortant du plus profond de sa gorge.

Itachi entra dans le hall de la maison cérémonielle, c'était encore plus sombre que les autres bâtiments, pas une seule lumière hormis celle de la lune à travers les fenêtres, des poutres effondrées reposaient sur le sol et des rideaux déchirés lui faisait face. Il s'arrêta d'avancer en apercevant un mouvement juste devant lui, il fronça les sourcils et vit une silhouette aux courts cheveux ébouriffés, portant un haut de kimono derrière les rideaux, marchant tranquillement dans le couloir.

-Sasuke ?

La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna pour être de profil, un coup de vent souleva un peu le rideau dévoilant bien le visage du cadet d'Itachi qui soupira avant d'avancer vers lui...mais un bruit de claquement le stoppa, il se retourna d'un coup pour voir que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée toute seule. Des empruntes de mains ensanglantées étaient apparues sur le bois et...des cheveux noirs étaient subitement sortis de la serrure pour aller recouvrir entièrement les deux battants de la porte la bloquant complètement. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière et se retourna...Sasuke avait disparu, il ne restait plus que lui avec pour seule compagnie le silence et la froideur de cette vieille maison abandonnée.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Chapitre 3 Notre Repentir

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 3. Notre Repentir

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Armeria-Sama: Merci pour ta review je suis heureuse que l'idée de base te plaise ainsi que la relation que j'établis entre Itachi et Sasuke (relation fraternelle, je n'aime pas l'Ita/Sasu). Je m'excuse si quelques passages sont assez confus mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrai plus détailler l'environnement ou les émotions des personnages Itachi étant quelqu'un de très calme qui ne perd pas facilement son sang froid je le vois mal hurler de peur devant un fantôme (j'espère que je n'ai pas mal interprété ta remarque si oui n'hésite pas à me le dire), et je m'excuse également si le caractère de Sasuke est un peu OOC dans le chapitre un j'ai essayé de faire au mieux et...je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par la suite...le caractère de Sasuke le sera encore plus dans les chapitres suivants mais c'est volontairement voulu, c'est fait exprès donc s'il vous plait ne me frappez pas TwT, il faut lire entre les lignes pour comprendre même si je pense que le problème sera assez évident. J'espère que malgré ces petits soucis l'histoire te plaira quand même et comme je l'ai dit en réponse dans une précédente review on découvrira tout par la suite, en même temps que les personnages. Voilà, sur ce je te dis encore merci et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 3. Notre Repentir_

Sasuke était debout dans un long couloir dont les fenêtres ouvertes donnaient sur un jardin intérieur, mais à force d'années sans soins les buissons et les herbes s'étaient densifier, impossible d'y mettre un pied sans risquer de se blesser. Sans vraiment prêter attention au décor il s'avança dans le couloir, le vent faisait voler ses mèches devant ses yeux mais il les remettait vite en place d'un mouvement de la main. Il entendait une voix, ou plutôt un rire dément, et des hurlements. De douleur ? D'effroi ? Ou les deux à la fois ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire. Tout comme il n'avait rien à faire des fantômes qui couraient dans le sens inverse de celui qu'il prenait tout en hurlant:

**Vite ! Il faut fuir ! Lord Mio pardonnez nous s'il vous plait ! Oh mon dieu qu'avons nous fait ?! Il va nous tuer ! Il va tous nous tuer !**

Mais Sasuke ne les écoutait pas, il suivait une tout autre voix, encore cette voix jeune qui résonnait en lui, elle résonnait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait juste s'agir de ses propres pensées, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les répéter à voix haute:

-Le rituel a échoué...et le Repentir est venu. Personne n'a survécu...et c'est de notre faute, parce que nous nous sommes enfuis. Parce que nous voulions marcher cote à cote pour toujours. C'était ce que nous voulions pas vrai Grand frère ? Même si je le savais...je savais que ça tournerait mal mais je n'ai rien dit. Parce que je voulais aller la ou tu irais...je voulais te suivre mais...mais voilà ce qu'il s'est passé...tu m'as laissé...mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'attends encore et toujours afin que nous puissions accomplir le rituel pour de bon cette fois.

Il tourna au bout du couloir et arriva devant une porte coulissante qu'il ouvrit, il entra dans une espèce de grand hall, remplie de paravents japonais...et de cadavres également. Il y en avait partout, si bien que Sasuke devait souvent lever très haut les jambes pour passer par dessus, la plupart semblait avoir été découpé en morceaux, mais d'autres avaient été frappés à mort, d'autres étranglés, d'autres avaient eu la tête éclatée contre les murs, et ainsi de suite...au milieu de tous ces cadavres, devant une petite cheminée placée au centre de la pièce, il y avait encore ce jeune garçon qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle. Il se balançait sur ses pieds nus, les doigts entrecroisés sur le bas ensanglanté de son kimono, la corde rouge à sa taille se balançant au grès de ses mouvements, ses longs cheveux valsant dans son dos, plusieurs papillons rouges écarlate volaient autour de lui. Il leva finalement son visage blafard et couvert de sang vers Sasuke qui était juste devant lui, il sourit. Puis ouvrit la bouche, celle du cadet d'Itachi s'ouvrit en même temps et ils dirent d'une même voix:

-Kira...Kira est revenu. Grand frère est revenu. J'ai toujours su qu'il viendrait me chercher. Enfin.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun ouvrit les yeux...dévoilant deux grands vides, il n'y avait rien dans ses orbites, juste du néant. Il tendit les mains pour toucher le torse de Sasuke, puis monta vers son cou, son visage...et atteignit finalement ses yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il entourait les orbites du jeune adolescent de trois doigts et commença à les ouvrir un peu plus, lui écartant les paupières à tel point que ses veines oculaires ressortait, comme s'il voulait les arracher ! Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura encore une fois, mais seul cette fois ci:

-Ce sont mes yeux...non, ce sont ceux de mon frère.

Itachi cligna des yeux laissant le temps à ses pupilles de se faire un tout petit peu à l'obscurité et avança prudemment tâtant un peu les murs afin de trouver le chemin, au bout du couloir qui formait le hall d'entrée il y avait deux portes l'une en face de l'autre, il les regarda et loucha sur la poignée de celle de gauche, aidé par la lumière de la lune il vit une emprunte de main dessus, parfaitement dessinée par la poussière qui l'entourait, quelqu'un était passé par la il y a peu de temps, il toucha, elle était encore chaude. Sasuke était passé par la ? Un seul moyen de le savoir. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans un long couloir vide donnant sur un jardin intérieur rempli de mauvaises herbes...les murs du couloir étaient couverts de sang et de traces de mains ensanglantées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici ? Cet endroit était-il le lieu d'origine du massacre qui avait fait disparaître ce village ? Il arriva devant une porte coulissante qu'il ouvrit...ses narines furent aussitôt agressées par une odeur de fer extrêmement forte, et la peau de ses bras nus ainsi que de sa nuque frissonnèrent en sentant un froid étrange émaner de cette pièce. Néanmoins il s'engagea à l'intérieur, ses pieds s'enfonçait légèrement dans les tatamis posés sur le sol, il y avait un trou dans le plafond montrant le ciel et la lune, mais un nuage la couvrit plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus total. Il avança prudemment...mais son pied se prit dans quelque chose manquant de le faire tomber, il se rattrapa de justesse à un paravent avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder ce dans quoi il avait failli trébucher...la lune réapparut à ce moment éclairant la pièce dévoilant...un cadavre découpé en morceau. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et se recula...pour buter sur un autre cadavre. Il regarda tout autour de lui...il y avait partout ! Une vraie montagne !

**Kira...mon frère bien aimé. Tu m'as dis que nous serions ensemble pour toujours. Que nous vivrions toujours ensemble. Que nous serions heureux, même sans devenir ninjas. Que nous serions heureux sans avoir à nous sacrifier dans ce rituel. Que nous serions à l'abri des croyances et du Repentir qui nous menacent sans cesse. Tu me l'as promis. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoiiiiiiiii...?**

Itachi se figea et se retourna lentement...pour se retrouver face à un garçon d'environ seize ans, qui se tordait dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats comme un fou, son kimono blanc taché de sang tombant légèrement d'une de ses épaules, sa longue chevelure noire cascadant dans son dos valsant sous ses mouvements, son visage aux yeux fermés et couvert de sang...il ressemblait tellement à celui de Sasuke ! C'était exactement le même, les mêmes mèches encadraient son visage, ses cheveux étaient également ébouriffés à l'arrière, la seule différence c'était qu'ils atteignaient ses reins ! Il s'avança d'un pas en continuant de rire comme un dément, se tordant dans tous les sens. Itachi se recula encore et fronça les sourcils en activant son mangekyou sharingan...mais lorsque le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux...rien. Que du vide ! Itachi se recula encore, s'il n'avait pas d'yeux...il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir sur lui ! Le garçon tendit les mains vers lui:

**Huhuhuhu...hahahahahahahahaha ! Grand frère ! Enfin te voilà ! Grand frère ! Hahahahahahahaha ! Cette fois...cette fois tu partiras pas ! Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours ! HAHAHAHAHA !**

Itachi sentit d'un coup une main attraper sa cheville, il baissa la tête pour voir un homme bouger et le fixer une lueur suppliante dans les yeux...le garçon au kimono ensanglanté lui marcha sur le dos...l'homme se mit à se tordre de douleur et cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer à terre, vraiment mort cette fois. Itachi recula encore...et esquiva de justesse le garçon qui allait le toucher avant de courir vers la porte au fond de la salle, sortant le plus vite possible de ce lieu cauchemardesque sous le «regard» du jeune fantôme qui ne cessait de ricaner, des larmes coulant de ses yeux vides jusque sur ses joues pales se mêlant à son sang. Itachi s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et soupira de soulagement, visiblement cet esprit n'avait pas l'intention de le poursuivre. Mais...il l'avait appelé «Grand frère»...pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'un seul petit frère et c'était Sasuke, mais alors pourquoi ? L'avait-il pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Très certainement...il leva les yeux, il était dans un couloir assez étroit avec seulement un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Il s'approcha des premières marches et...

-Je dois y retourner...le rituel...pour le village et surtout pour ton avenir Grand frère...pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre normalement, pour qu'au moins une fois dans ma misérable vie je sois utile à quelque chose...Je suis né pour ça...dés que tu as eu ta pupille...j'ai compris mon destin...je dois...je dois...pour toi mon frère...

Itachi fronça les sourcils et leva la tête en se tournant pour voir Sasuke entrer dans une pièce à l'étage, l'air complètement dans les vapes. Aussitôt l'ainé se mit à courir pour rejoindre son jeune frère, malgré tout un peu étonné. Depuis quand Sasuke avait-il de telle pensées de lui même ? Depuis quand pensait-il qu'il était inutile et que sa vie était misérable ? Peut être...ne connaissait-il pas aussi bien son cadet qu'il ne le pensait. Non...non ce n'était pas ça, il connaissait son frère par cœur, il avait un gros complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de lui mais jamais il n'avait pensé de cette façon ! Non c'est depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans ce village qu'il commençait à être complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Mais cela ne servait à rien de cogiter la dessus, il devait le rattraper et le faire sortir du village le plus vite possible, ainsi tout rentrerait dans l'ordre il en était sur ! Il arriva devant la porte, elle était entrouverte, il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur, il se pencha et regarda par l'ouverture. Il vit deux hommes, un grand brun, aux cheveux ébouriffés portant fièrement son riche kimono noir, faisant face à un homme vêtu comme un prêtre dont on ne voyait pas le visage vu qu'il était couvert par un voile blanc. Ils discutaient de quelque chose d'assez sérieux au vu du ton qu'ils prenaient:

**-Mio a bien été ramené dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, comme vous l'avez demandé...mais vous êtes sur Maitre ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, l'heure du Repentir approche, nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

-Mais...nous n'avons jamais exécuté la cérémonie sans les deux frères, l'ainé est censé mener le festival mais il n'est pas la. Vous êtes sur que ça va marcher ?

-Il faut que ça marche. Je vous l'ai dit, on ne peut plus attendre. Mio est triste de devoir le faire seul mais il n'a pas son mot à dire. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, que c'est pour sauver le village. Alors nous le ferons. Nous exécuterons le rituel avec Mio seulement. Mais...Kira...pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? En abandonnant son frère en même temps...

-Il n'était peut être pas autant attaché à son petit frère qu'il ne le prétendait. Pauvre Maitre Mio le destin est vraiment cruel avec lui...

-Tel est le destin des Uchiwa, aussi injuste et cruel qu'il puisse être nous sommes les porteurs du sharingan et nous devons en être fier. Je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur, mais si je dois offrir mes fils en sacrifice pendant le rituel, si mes fils doivent mourir pour le salut de notre clan...et bien ils mourront.**

Itachi ne dit rien, restant neutre mais intérieurement il était ébranlé, ce genre de conversation...de façon de parler...c'était typique des Uchiwa, il avait l'impression d'entendre son père, c'était bien le genre de chose qu'il pouvait dire. Il redressa les yeux qu'il avait baissé et ne vit plus personne dans la salle, il se releva et entra dans la pièce, c'était une petite pièce qui semblait servir à la fois de salon vu la table posée au milieu de la pièce et de bibliothèque, il y avait quelques étagères avec des livres, on dirait un endroit pour des enfants, il y avait des peluches et des poupées posées sur certains meubles. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, il y avait deux portes cote à cote, celle à sa gauche avait la poignée cassée à première vue, impossible de l'ouvrir. Celle de droite était par contre en bonne état. Il y avait un nom gravé sur chaque porte. Celle de gauche portait le nom «Uchiwa Kira», pour l'autre c'était «Uchiwa Mio». Kira et Mio...deux frères, comme Sasuke et lui. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Mio et tendit la main...

**Aya ? C'est toi ? Tu as fait vite...tu as trouvé Itsuki et Mutsuki ?**

Il se retourna pour voir un homme d'un age un peu avancé, agenouillé devant la table basse écrivant dans un rouleau, il portait la tenu des jounins et avait autour du front le bandeau de Konoha. L'homme le fixait l'air de rien avant de retourner à son rouleau:

**Non ? C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé leur poser quelques questions sur le village, comme ce sont tes amis d'enfance je pensais qu'ils t'en parleraient plus facilement. Ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'écris un compte rendu de ce que j'ai pu constater jusqu'à présent. C'est vraiment étrange tu sais...depuis quelques jours les tremblements de terre se multiplient alors que le village est censé être dans un endroit tranquille. De plus je vois de plus en plus de papillons écarlates voler par nuées entière jusqu'à masquer le soleil. C'est bizarre de dire ça en parlant de papillons mais...lorsque je les regarde je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste...les villageois, eux, dés qu'ils les voient, joignent leurs mains et prient, comme si c'était des dieux descendus du ciel. Toi aussi tu as cette impression ? Oui moi aussi je le pense...ce village semble craindre une sorte de malédiction. Il est dit que le clan Uchiwa est un clan maudit à cause de leur don héréditaire. J'ai demandé son avis à Kira qui possède le mangekyou sharingan...l'espace d'un instant j'ai regretté ma question, il avait l'air si triste que j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer, il m'a simplement dit que c'était une malédiction qui leur coute bien plus qu'on ne le croit. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de quelque chose. De plus j'ai noté que ces derniers temps il avait de plus en plus besoin de son frère pour se déplacer et ça empire au fil des jours. C'est donc vrai que le mangekyou rend son porteur progressivement aveugle ? Pourtant il a l'air de jouer un rôle crucial dans le rituel du sacrifice écarlate. D'après ce que j'ai appris cette cérémonie vise à purifier le sol empêchant les tremblements de terre et cela semble être aussi bénéfique pour le porteur car j'ai remarqué que mis à part Kira aucun autre porteur ne semble avoir de soucis de ce coté la. Il semblerait que les dieux que vénèrent les villageois soient en fait deux frères reliés par une corde et dont un n'a pas de visage, il est dit dans les livres que ces divinités fraternelles se transforment en papillons écarlates et reviennent au village dés qu'un nouveau rituel doit avoir lieu afin d'empêcher l'arrivée d'une calamité du nom de «Repentir».**

Le fantôme se releva et se tourna vers Itachi avant de s'avancer vers lui...étrangement, le brun n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était comme figé sur place, il se sentait captivé par tout ce que lui disait cet homme. Ce dernier sourit.

**Aya, ma chère disciple, ensemble nous allons établir la nature de ce rituel comme nous en avons reçu l'ordre et prendre des mesures nécessaires si on découvre quoi que ce soit de bizarre d'accord ?»

Il posa une main sur son épaule et Itachi tressauta, les yeux révulsés...des images apparaissaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Il vit l'homme de tout à l'heure, sur la colline à l'entrée du village, accompagné par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains attachés en queux de cheval sur le coté et avec un bandeau de Konoha autour du cou. Ils fixèrent un moment les toitures du village avant d'entrer, se dirigeant vers la maison cérémonielle ou ils furent accueillis par l'homme brun à l'air sévère qu'Itachi avait vu un peu plus tôt parler avec un prêtre. Il était accompagné de deux garçons, un grand et un petit mais tous deux vêtus du même kimono blanc, ils devaient avoir six ans d'écart environ, le plus grand avait une corde rouge qui pendait sur la droite autour du obi et le plus petit en avait une qui pendait sur la gauche.

**Le village des Uchiwa...qui ne vivent pas à Konoha...la face cachée du clan. Ceux qui ne se mêlent pas à la société. Qui pratiquent un rituel dont on ne parle pas, que l'on ne peut pas voir. Ma mission consiste à déterminer la nature de ce rituel. Si le rituel porte des conséquences et est fait dans des conditions qui pourraient être nuisibles je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'en informer l'Hokage. Et nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour arranger les choses.**

Le plus âgé des deux frères avait de longs cheveux noir maintenus en queux de cheval haute par un bijou doré, deux mèches encadraient son jolie visage d'ange, même pas désavantagé par les deux longues rides qui se dessinaient sous chacun de ses yeux d'un noir profond ornés de longs cils. Le plus jeune ressemblait énormément à l'ainé avec un visage plus doux, plus juvénile, sans les rides, ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses hanches légèrement ébouriffés aux pointes et deux mèches encadraient son visage aux traits angéliques, ses yeux d'un noir aussi profond que ceux de son frère étaient remplis de douceur et d'innocence. La jeune fille qui se tenait aux cotés de son maitre, qui discutait avec le père des garçons, regarda ces derniers et leur fit un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ainé, il était tellement beau. Le dit ainé haussa les sourcils face à ce regard et ses joues rosirent très légèrement alors qu'il détournait la tête pour se donner contenance. Le plus jeune ayant remarqué le manège du plus âgé, les regarda tour à tour avant de donner un coup de coude dans le bras de son frère avec un sourire taquin, ce à quoi l'ainé répondit en lui tapant le front avec son index et son majeur. Le père se tourna vers eux et aussitôt ils se remirent droit comme deux I avant de s'incliner devant les nouveaux arrivants. Le chef du clan leur fit signe et ils regagnèrent l'intérieur de la maison, le cadet des deux frères Uchiwa ne cessait de taquiner son ainé en jetant des petits coups d'œil à la jeune fille, l'ainé se contentait de lui murmurer des «Stupide petit frère» en grommelant.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des ninjas de Konoha venus inspecter le village ? Et ces deux garçons...les enfants du chef du clan...ils leur ressemblaient tellement à Sasuke et lui. C'était bizarre, vraiment très bizarre ! Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait un rouleau dans les mains, sans doute le fantôme lui avait-il passé...mais pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête et ouvrit le rouleau avant de le lire:

«Des archives du village ont été conservées dans la maison du maitre de cérémonie qui semble être appelé ici le chef du village. Dans tous les récits que je trouve il n'est question que de l'histoire du clan Uchiwa, je ne devrai donc avoir aucune difficulté à trouver ce que je cherche. Pour l'instant, d'après ce que j'ai appris, le Rituel du Sacrifice Écarlate qui a lieu une fois tous les dix ans met en avant deux frères dont un possède le mangekyou sharingan, ils auraient pour rôle de fermer les portes de l'enfer. Si la cérémonie échoue ces mêmes portes s'ouvriront, les morts déferleront dans le monde des vivants et le ciel s'obscurcit pour entrer dans une nuit sans fin, c'est ce qu'ils appellent le «Repentir». Le chef m'a présenté ses fils, Kira, l'ainé et porteur du mangekyou sharingan, c'est quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi et Mio, le cadet que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dés que je l'ai rencontré, il est très doux et serviable même s'il préfère rester auprès de son frère qu'il suit absolument partout ou il va. Le chef m'a dit qu'ils faisaient sa fierté car ils seraient les frères meneurs du rituel de cette année. Mio semble en être honoré et heureux mais Kira dés que l'on commence à en parler détourne la tête et une peur ainsi qu'une tristesse sans nom apparaissent dans son regard. Quelque chose me dit que ce rituel n'est pas aussi honorable qu'il semble être. Aya, ma disciple, est déjà venue dans ce village quand elle était petite et pas encore ninja, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec les frères jumeaux Uchiwa Itsuki et Mutsuki avec qui elle a gardé correspondance, elle les a cherché partout dans le village mais aucun signe d'eux, c'est troublant. D'après les rumeurs ils seraient morts de maladie il y a quelques années mais pourtant la dernière lettre d'Itsuki date du mois dernier. Pourquoi nous mentir à ce sujet ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Kira et Mio sont venus me voir cette nuit dans ma chambre, ils m'ont donné une clé et indiqué le chemin vers une porte pour quitter discrètement la maison par la cave, ils m'ont dit que je devais m'enfuir le plus vite possible avec Aya. Ils m'ont seulement dit que les étrangers n'étaient pas bien vus ici mais pourtant on m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Je n'ai pas pu leur poser plus de questions qu'ils se sont enfuis en courant, je n'aime pas trop ça. Je pense demander à Aya de partir en première pendant que je resterai accomplir ma mission.»

Itachi reposa le rouleau sur la table en levant les yeux au ciel...des frères chargés de fermer les portes de l'enfer ? C'était un peu tirés par les cheveux cette histoire mais ce qu'il voyait autour de lui lui prouvait bien que c'était vrai. C'était donc ça ? Le rituel avait échoué et voilà pourquoi le village était dans cet état ? Il ne comprenait pas tout mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu Kira se serait enfuis en abandonnant son frère cadet Mio. C'est pour cela que ça avait échoué ? Peut être...mais tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il ne voulait que retrouver son frère et partir le plus vite possible. Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Mio, le seul endroit ou il pouvait aller. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, c'était une vraie chambre d'enfant. Il y avait devant lui une étagère avec des poupées japonaises, au sommet se trouvaient deux poupées agenouillées en kimono blanc et reliées par un fil rouge attaché autour du poignet des deux jouets, tout en bas de l'étagère à poupée il y avait une plaque avec une inscription, cela disait «Les deux élus doivent lier leurs corps et monter au paradis sur les ailes d'un papillon. Le premier sauve le village. Le deuxième sauve le premier. Et le papillon protège le village». Il y avait une armoire ouverte rempli de kimono tous plus riches et beaux les uns que les autres, le sol et les murs étaient tapissés de dessins colorés mais les feuilles avaient jauni à cause des années, des peluches étaient posées sur quelques étagères de la pièce ainsi que des livres d'étude et d'histoire.

-Nous avions promis d'être ensemble pour toujours, d'être la l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive...

Itachi tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit un paravent éclairé par une petite lampe, une silhouette se dessinait de l'autre coté, elle était agenouillée la tête basse et murmurait:

-Alors nous nous sommes enfuis...nous avons couru...mais tout le monde...est mort...et c'est de notre faute...

Itachi serra son tee-shirt d'une main et s'approcha du paravent qu'il contourna et vit un vieux futon rouge sur lequel était allongé...

-Sasuke ?!

Itachi s'agenouilla aux cotés de son jeune frère et le souleva dans ses bras, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre entourant sa taille. Il le secoua un peu en l'appelant et finalement le cadet grimaça avant d'ouvrir très doucement les yeux et se tourna pour plonger ses prunelles sombres dans celles de son ainé.

-Ita...chi...?

-Bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça d'un seul coup ?! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai du faire pour te retrouver ?!

Sasuke, encore un peu dans les vapes cligna des yeux, cherchant ses mots.

-Je ne sais plus trop...quelqu'un...quelqu'un m'appelait...j'entendais la voix d'un garçon de mon âge, elle était si forte que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écouter...il m'a dit de venir dans cette chambre...de m'assoir la et d'attendre...afin d'accomplir le rituel à nouveau.

Itachi redressa la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, les sourcils froncés. Le rituel ? Comme celui décrit dans les rouleaux qu'il avait lu ? Mais Sasuke ne venait pas de ce village, il était certes un Uchiwa mais il était né à Konoha, tout comme lui donc ils n'avaient aucun lien avec cet endroit si ce n'est le nom. Alors pourquoi le mêler à cette histoire ? Tout à ces pensées il hoqueta en sentant d'un coup deux bras entourer sa taille s'accrochant à son tee shirt, il baissa la tête pour voir son frère se serrer contre lui, la tête dans son torse, les yeux fermés, il semblait tellement détendu qu'on pouvait presque croire qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner comme un chaton. Itachi haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

-Sasu...

-Tu es venu me chercher...tu n'as pas hésité à venir me sauver malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé...alors que tu aurais pu partir sans moi...je suis heureux. Tellement heureux. S'il te plait...je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles. Reste avec moi Grand frère, pour toujours.

Itachi agrandit ses yeux de stupeur...puis un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps son frère ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi ? Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Au final venir dans ce village avait peut être un bon coté, cela semblait les rapprocher, il avait l'impression de revenir neuf ans en arrière. Mais lorsqu'ils quitteront cet endroit...est-ce que les choses resteraient telles quel ou allaient-elles redevenir comme avant ? Il secoua la tête et serra finalement son jeune frère dans ses bras, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux les caressant alors qu'il plongeait son nez dedans pour en respirer ce parfum qui lui avait tellement manqué, Sasuke avait toujours eu une odeur très particulière, il avait la même odeur que celles des fleurs sauvages.

-Oui petit frère. Je te le promet...je ne fuirai plus. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué durant toutes ces années. Je te promet que cette fois je t'emmènerai avec moi et on partira loin d'ici, rien que tous les deux.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant les yeux plein d'espoir. Mais qu'était-il arrivé au Sasuke qui n'en voulait qu'à sa peau il y a encore quelques heures ? Sans doute...qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de se soutenir mutuellement durant cette épreuve. Oui c'était sans doute ça, ils devaient se soutenir, mettre leur différent de coté, redevenir les deux frères qu'ils étaient afin d'arriver à tenir le coup.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui, c'est promis.

-Hn...tu m'as toujours menti et ce depuis que je suis enfant. Mais la...quelque chose me dit que je peux te faire confiance.

Itachi sourit en caressant doucement les cheveux de son jeune frère.

-Cette promesse la...je ne la trahirai pas...Mais pour l'instant sortons d'ici c'est dangereux. Allez en route.

_**A suivre**_

NDA: Je sens déjà venir les reproches et les tomates pour cette fin de chapitre en queux de poisson...mais c'est fait exprès donc pitié soyez indulgents ! J'espère que malgré tout vous accepterez de lire la suite...TwT. Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 4 Le rituel qui te guérira

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 4. Le rituel qui te guérira

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Lunamyx Voldy: Merci pour ta review, ça me rassure de voir que l'intrigue autour de Sasuke est assez fluide j'avais peur de perdre quelques lecteurs en route. Oui je connais Silent Hill...j'ai jamais pu en finir un seul tellement j'avais peur x). J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Armeria-Sama: Ouf ! J'avais peur qu'on aime pas ce chapitre à cause de la fin un peu étrange. Cela me soulage de voir que je me suis trompée. Non tu te trompes pas vis à vis de Sasuke et encore pardon pour son caractère un peu OOC. Pour ce qui est de la narration, désolée d'avoir mal interprété ta remarque, je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour améliorer ça même si je ne cache pas que je vois mal ce que je pourrai faire de plus, à dire vrai j'ai écrit cette fic il y a longtemps déjà, tout est déjà écrit je me contente de relire et de corriger ou d'ajouter des choses si je trouve que ça fait vide. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'espère que malgré cela cette fic te plaira toujours autant et que tu continueras à la suivre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 4. Le rituel qui te guérira_

-Tu as trouvé ça ou ?

Sasuke toujours agenouillé sur le futon tenait une boite rempli de feuilles dans ses mains sous le regard interloqué de son ainé.

-Dans un tiroir caché sous l'étagère à poupée. J'ai rapidement feuilleté avant ton arrivée ce sont des messages secrets que s'échangeaient les deux frères.

-A quoi ça va nous servir ?

-Tu dis que la porte d'entrée est bloquée on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de sortir.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une porte cachée dans la cave.

-Et donc on doit trouver cette cave et la clé qui ouvre la porte et comme tu l'as dit ce sont les deux frères qui l'ont donnée à cet homme donc en d'autre terme on doit fouiller autant qu'on peut pour retrouver cette clé. Tu m'as compris ou je dois expliquer davantage ?!

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, quand bien même les sentiments de son frère envers lui s'étaient adoucis il semblerait qu'il n'allait malgré tout pas manqué une occasion de lui crier dessus. Sasuke parcouru rapidement les pages de la boite des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une petite série de pages qui semblaient toutes parler du même sujet, il commença à lire:

«Deux ninjas de Konoha sont venus, Mairu Aya et son maitre Monsieur Makabe. Aya est très gentille, je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle, elle me parle souvent de son village, j'avoue que ça attise ma curiosité, j'aimerai bien y aller un jour et voir aussi ce que fait l'autre partie de notre clan la bas. Elle m'a dit être une très bonne amie d'Itsuki et Mutsuki et qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas les avoir encore vu. Je voudrai pouvoir tout lui avouer mais je n'ai pas le droit de trop parler du village aux étrangers. Je ne peux donc pas lui dire qu'Itsuki est bel et bien chez lui mais que sa maison a été condamnée le temps que le rituel se termine. J'en ai assez...tout ici n'est que barbarie ! Je déteste ce village ! Je veux rejoindre nos semblable à Konoha je sais qu'ils n'ont pas de croyances idiotes la bas ! Je veux partir avec toi. _Kira_.

Monsieur Makabe est quelqu'un de drôle, il passe son temps libre à me raconter des histoires sur ses aventures en mission pour le village de Konoha, ça me donne envie de devenir ninja tout ça ! J'ai beaucoup aimé quand il nous a pris en photo disant qu'il voulait un souvenir de son passage au village, c'est la première fois qu'on me prenait en photo ! J'ai vu mon visage apparaître sur l'image, j'avais vraiment une drôle de tête, contrairement à toi qui était parfait comme d'habitude...j'avais l'impression de faire tache à coté de toi...mais malgré cela c'était plutôt intéressant ! Je ne te cache pas que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui et Aya...je sais qu'il est venu ici pour avoir des informations sur le village mais ce n'est pas bon de trop en savoir...qui sait ce que père pourrait lui faire ! Nous devons l'aider à s'échapper ! Après cela je ne ferai plus qu'un avec toi Kira, si je parviens à t'être utile au moins une fois dans ma vie en te guérissant de ta cécité je serai heureux, c'est mon souhait le plus cher ! _Mio_.»

-Ne faire plus qu'un ? Tu y comprends quelque chose ? Demanda Itachi en croisant les bras.

-Non...absolument rien. Répondit Sasuke en détournant vaguement la tête.

Il prit une autre feuille et lut:

«Ne parles pas comme ça je t'en pris ! Normalement nous n'aurions pas du passer par la, le rituel n'a lieu que tous les dix ans normalement, Itsuki et Mutsuki l'ont mené l'année dernière mais il n'a été réalisé qu'à moitié aussi ces vautours du village ont posé les yeux sur nous. Je n'en veux pas à Itsuki d'avoir échoué loin de la je comprend ce qu'il ressent mais toujours ait-il que comme il n'a été réussi qu'à moitié une année a suffi à réveiller l'abysse, il réclame encore du sang ! Il en est catégoriquement hors de question ! Je préfère perdre la vue plutôt que l'on me retire ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Je vais quitter ce village avec toi, Itsuki va nous aider à nous enfuir, Aya m'a dit également qu'elle allait partir plus tôt mais que le jour du rituel elle viendrait dans les environs du village pour nous attendre et nous escorterait jusqu'à Konoha. N'aies pas peur je te protègerai, nous allons partir tous les deux et être ensembles pour toujours, comme je te l'ai promis. _Kira_.

Grand frère, ce que tu dis me touche énormément mais à dire vrai je ne veux pas m'enfuir, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver après notre départ. Mais tu as l'air si déterminé...alors très bien. Être avec toi est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde alors si tu pars je partirai avec toi, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Alors je t'en pris ne me laisses pas seul ! _Mio_.»

Itachi se prit le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attends...s'ils prévoyaient de s'enfuir ensemble pourquoi Mio est-il encore la ?

-Je ne sais pas...il est fort probable que Kira ait abandonné son petit frère...c'est horrible, vraiment horrible.

Itachi grimaça légèrement, il sentait la comme un reproche indirect vis à vis de lui. Sasuke prit la dernière feuille de la boite et la lut:

«C'est une catastrophe, monsieur Makabe n'a pas écouté nos avertissements, il a découvert l'origine du rituel et notre père lui ai tombé dessus, il a scellé ses pouvoirs et l'a fait enfermé dans la cellule au fond du manoir ! Il va se faire tuer c'est sur ! Je sais que c'est pour éviter que les secrets du village ne soient révélés mais je ne peux pas permettre que l'on prenne une vie innocente, trop d'innocents meurent quotidiennement dans cet endroit, j'en ai assez ! Des gens aussi gentil que Mutsuki ne devraient pas mourir ! Nous devons l'aider à s'échapper ! Je suis allé discrètement le voir, apparemment il a toujours sur lui la clé de la cave, c'est une bonne chose maintenant il faut trouver les clés permettant d'ouvrir la cellule, il y en a deux. Heureusement la porte menant à la cellule est toujours ouverte jamais nous n'aurions pu infiltrer la maison qui en garde la clé. Je sais que la première clé est gardée dans le temple au cœur du manoir, en temps qu'élus pour le sacrifice il devrait nous être possible d'entrer à l'intérieur. Tu es avec moi ? Si tu sais ou se trouve la seconde clé dis le moi. _Kira_.

Tu as raison nous devons faire quelque chose, monsieur Makabe doit s'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible. Tu sais que j'ai l'habitude d'user de ma petite taille pour pénétrer dans les petits placards qui servent de débarras ou dans d'autres conduits étroits ? Et bien en entrant dans un de ces placards pour réfléchir j'ai surpris une conversation entre père et un de ses hommes, il semblerait qu'il cache la seconde clé dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, il y est presque tout le temps mais dés qu'il aura un moment d'inattention nous pourrons la prendre et ainsi sauver monsieur Makabe. Mais tu sais Kira...depuis mes placards j'en entend des conversations, ils paniquent tous, ils ont peur que le rituel se passe mal et qu'ils en subissent les conséquences...qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si nous partons. Quoi que tu décides je te suivrai mais essaies de réfléchir encore un peu à ce que cela pourrait engendrer, s'il te plait Grand frère. Je me range à ton avis mais selon mon avis personnel si nous voulons sauver le plus de gens possible, si nous voulons éviter des souffrances inutiles...alors nous devrions accomplir le Sacrifice Écarlate. _Mio_.»

-Finalement ton idée n'était pas stupide Sasuke. On sait ou trouver la clé pour sortir de cette maison maintenant.

-Oui, il n'y a rien d'autre...à mon avis ils n'ont pas du réussir à obtenir les clés pour ouvrir la cellule. On devrait pouvoir les trouver aux mêmes endroits qui sont écrits ici.

Itachi hocha la tête et Sasuke se redressa, il crispa un instant sa main sur la poche intérieur de son kimono créant un très discret bruit de froissement de feuille mais ne dit rien et suivit son ainé qui sortait de la chambre, prenant garde à ce qui les entourait ils regagnèrent les escaliers qu'ils descendirent lentement. Le cadet serrait les pans de son kimono sur son torse en se mordillant la lèvre...il avait froid...cette maison était encore plus froide que le reste du village. C'était très désagréable. L'ainé de son coté regardait la porte menant au grand hall avec appréhension...et si le fantôme du garçon était encore la ? Garçon qu'il savait être Mio à présent, du moins c'était ce qu'il en concluait via les flashs qu'il avait et les notes qu'il trouvait. S'il était encore la il allait devoir tirer Sasuke derrière lui...il n'osait guère imaginer ce qu'il arriverait s'il les touchait. Tout à ses réflexions il releva brusquement la tête en entendant son frère ouvrir la porte d'un coup et entrer dans la pièce presque en courant.

-Sasuke ?

Il le suivit et le retrouva vite, debout au milieu des restes de cadavres, Mio n'était plus la mais Sasuke se tenait exactement au même endroit que lui la tête basse et les yeux dans le vague. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Cette image que lui donnait son frère...se superposait parfaitement avec l'image du jeune garçon en kimono ensanglanté qui riait aux éclats au milieu de tous ces cadavres. Il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule, le cadet redressa la tête fixant son ainé d'un air triste.

-Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-...Non rien. Il n'y a rien laisses tomber.

Itachi le regarda encore un moment avant d'hocher la tête et Sasuke regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Viens vite Itachi nous devons sortir d'ici.

Itachi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, son cadet derrière lui qui continuait de regarder d'un air neutre le carnage qu'il y avait eu dans cette pièce et murmura d'une voix remplie de regret:

-Je ne veux plus tuer...

Itachi se retourna d'un coup vers lui.

-Sasuke...qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Hn ? Moi ? Rien pourquoi ?

L'ainé fronça vaguement les sourcils, mais soupira en haussant les épaules et sortit de la pièce pour regagner le couloir menant au jardin intérieur, Sasuke sur ses talons. Ils avancèrent lentement, regardant autour d'eux afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par on ne sait quel esprit...mais pourtant...

-Ouah ! Lâches moi toi !

Itachi se retourna et vit que son frère était tombé par terre et qu'une main lui tenait la cheville tirant cherchant à l'entrainer dans les buissons du jardin intérieur, l'ainé se jeta sur son cadet et lui attrapa la main pour le tirer de la.

-Sasuke accroches toi !

-G...Grand frère...

Sasuke agitait les pieds pour faire lâcher l'esprit que le tenait, l'esprit d'un homme qui visiblement avait été découpé en morceau par Mio dans la pièce d'à coté. Il grognait en suppliant le garçon de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait mais refusait catégoriquement de lâcher le cadet d'Itachi, ce dernier serra les dents et activa son mangekyou sharingan foudroyant le spectre du regard, ce dernier hurla en lâchant Sasuke qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de son ainé.

-La tout va bien petit frère, viens vite sortons d'ici !

Il entraina rapidement Sasuke à sa suite regagnant l'entrée du manoir. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles pour souffler, Itachi se tenant les yeux en grimaçant...ses pupilles le faisaient atrocement souffrir mais il ne devait pas s'en plaindre...il devait rester fort pour avancer, avancer sans cesse, et guider son jeune frère le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. Il inspira profondément afin de faire passer sa douleur et regarda la porte d'entrée au fond...elle était toujours bloquée...il soupira et se tourna vers la porte à droite cette fois et la poussa, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de débarras rempli de coffres, de cartons et de boites en tout genre, il y avait une porte au fond ainsi qu'un escalier juste devant eux. Il se tourna vers son cadet qui regardait l'étage qu'on pouvait entrevoir du bas des marches, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait en haut en premier. Il n'y avait qu'une porte en bois rouge, la serrure était un peu cassée comme si on avait essayé de la forcer, mais grâce à cela elle était ouverte, ils purent entrer...et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire uniquement composée de livres, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un pilier avec une petite porte en bois peint en or. C'était très probablement la bibliothèque personnelle du maitre de cérémonie !

-Si c'est bien cette pièce alors la première clé pour ouvrir la cellule doit être quelque part. Murmura Sasuke.

-Oui mais si elle se cache dans un libre on va en avoir pour des heures à tout fouiller.

-Tu as une autre solution peut être ?

Itachi soupira en secouant la tête avant de se mettre a fouiller avec son cadet. Ils commencèrent par regarder entre les étagères avant de feuilleter quelques livres...sans rien trouver. Sasuke regarda les rangées en soupirant les mains sur les hanches alors que l'ainé inspectait le pilier...la porte dessus l'intriguait...mais il n'y avait pas de poignée pour ouvrir. Comment...? Le cadet tira un livre vers lui...qui resta bloqué en position penchée, un petit bruit se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Un léger silence se fit entre eux.

-Pas mal petit frère.

Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un léger sourire et Itachi regarda a l'intérieur, il y avait un petit autel avec, posé sur un socle un livre, très fin, il ne devait faire que quelques dizaines de pages. Il y avait le symbole des Uchiwa avec ce même papillon volant dessus sur la couverture. L'ainé prit le livre dans ses mains et l'ouvrit parcourant rapidement les lignes des yeux:

-Ça parle du rituel...en terme religieux j'ai l'impression.

-Je t'écoute. Répondit Sasuke en s'appuyant contre le mur, fixant son ainé.

«Les Divinités Fraternelles transformées en papillons écarlates deviennent les gardiens du village. Ils montent au ciel, fendant les cieux, invitant la lumière sur nos têtes et permettent au porteur de pouvoir contempler cette lueur intense. Ils sont notre salut et nous devons les vénérer comme tel, la seule condition est de ne jamais regarder la Porte des enfers en face sous peine d'y laisser la vue. Ainsi seuls nos prêtres voilés et les damnés peuvent s'en approcher sans crainte, ils sont les piliers qui aident à l'accomplissement du rituel.

Par le rituel du Sacrifice Écarlate, les élus destinés à devenir les nouvelles Divinités Fraternelles ne forment plus qu'un. Ils obtiennent alors un pouvoir incommensurable et apaisent l'abysse pour notre salut. L'ainé reste dans le monde des hommes afin de le protéger grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps la, le cadet traversera la Porte de l'enfer pour calmer la terre de son corps purifié.

Néanmoins en absence de rituel la Porte de l'enfer s'ouvrira. Des formes inhumaines surgiront, pourchassant les villageois jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et le ciel s'assombrira pour ne laisser place qu'à une nuit sans fin. L'obscurité se répandra sur le village pour des siècles et des siècles, elle prendra quiconque entrera en ces lieux et ce jusqu'à ce que l'abysse soit apaisé par un nouveau rituel. Ce désastre sera notre Repentir, nous expirons nos manquements à nos engagements. Nous devons accepter notre sort telle est notre raison d'être, tel est le destin des Uchiwa, si quelques vies sacrifiées permettent de sauver le clan alors nous nous devons d'obéir.»

Itachi serra les dents et les poings, crispant ses doigts sur la couverture du livre, c'était horrible, sacrifier des vies innocentes pour ça ! Pour une simple croyance religieuse ! Il trouvait ça ignoble ! Sasuke lui restait silencieux, serrant un pan de son kimono entre ses doigts, les yeux détournés. L'ainé alla à la dernière page...il y avait un très léger enfoncement à l'intérieur de la quatrième de couverture avec dedans une petite clé en cuivre. Il haussa vaguement un sourcil et la prit.

-Tu crois qu'il s'agit de cette fameuse clé dont les frères parlaient dans leurs lettres ?

-C'est possible. Il n'en manque plus qu'une ! Après on trouve la cellule et on peut sortir d'ici !

Itachi eut un petit sourire et mit la clé dans sa poche avant de reposer le livre et ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur avant d'emprunter la petite porte d'en bas...ils débouchèrent dans une très long couloir éclairé par des bougies et dont les murs étaient tapissés de rideau en tout genre mais généralement dans des tons assez sombres tel que le noir ou le violet, au fond se trouvait une grande porte coulissante portant le symbole du papillon écarlate et un peu avant cette porte se trouvait une autre, en bois, plus discrète, cela ne devait pas être une pièce importante pour la maison. Les deux frères s'avancèrent dans le couloir se demandant quelle porte prendre quand...

**Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas accepter ton destin de sacrifié Kira ? Tu le savais pourtant dés que tu as obtenu ta pupille que ton sort était scellé !**

Ils redressèrent la tête et virent devant eux le fantôme du maitre de cérémonie qui les fixait, l'air vraiment sévère, cette expression du visage leur rappelait leur père aujourd'hui décédé. Le spectre se détourna d'eux et passa la grande porte coulissante. Itachi et Sasuke s'entreregardèrent avant de s'avancer, le cadet cramponné au tee shirt de son ainé. Ce dernier tendit les mains et ouvrit la porte, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle dont le rouge était la couleur dominante, et ce à cause des nombreuses lanternes rouges posées sur les différentes étagères, chaque lanterne était ornée d'un papillon écarlate. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand autel familial et des deux cotés de cet autel se trouvaient deux escaliers descendant vers une porte. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'autel, s'apprêtant à descendre un des escaliers. Mais un bruit de claquement les fit se retourner, la porte de la pièce s'était subitement fermée d'elle même.

-Qu'est-ce que...

**Les frères sont revenus ! Le sacrifice est revenu ! Je vous en pris acceptez votre destin ! Ne vous débattez pas !**

Le fantôme d'un prêtre portant un voile sur le visage et un sceptre dans la main apparut devant eux. Il leva son bâton prêt à les frapper, mais Itachi poussa son cadet sur le coté et se prit le coup à sa place, s'étalant sur le sol.

-Itachi !

Itachi se retourna, allongé sur le plancher et vit le prêtre s'approcher de lui tendant une main. Le jeune homme écarquilla un œil, faisant saillir ses veines oculaires, et du sang se mit à en couler.

-Amaterasu !

Des flammes noires entourèrent le fantôme qui se recula en s'agitant dans tous les sens et finit par disparaître en hurlant de désespoir et suppliant les deux frères de revenir. Sasuke se précipita à ses cotés et essuya le sang qui coulait de l'œil de son frère avec un pan de sa manche de kimono, se fichant de la salir comme de sa première chemise. L'ainé se redressa en position assise, essoufflé et se tenant l'œil.

-J'ai perdu mon sang froid...j'aurai pas du utiliser cette technique.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Ton mangekyou n'aurait pas fait effet vu qu'il portait un voile sur le visage ! Mais s'il te plait sois prudent...tes yeux...tu sais ce qu'ils risquent si...

-Je sais Sasuke. Je sais.

Sasuke lui sourit et lui proposa de se reposer un peu mais Itachi déclina l'offre, s'ils restaient trop longtemps immobiles ils pourraient très bien se faire attaquer encore une fois et ça, il valait mieux éviter. Ils descendirent donc l'escalier qu'ils voulaient prendre et arrivèrent dans un couloir...qui les mena à une sorte de cour intérieure, visiblement les deux portes de chaque coté de l'autel menaient ici. C'était un grand jardin s'étendant jusqu'à la montagne, avec deux ponts le traversant menant chacun à une porte, toutes deux menant à une espèce de petit temple circulaire. C'était sans doute le temple dont parlait les frères dans la lettre. Ils passèrent un pont et Itachi tenta d'ouvrir la porte...mais elle était bloquée, pas de poignée, ni de serrure, rien, juste un battant en bois.

-Comment peut-on l'ouvrir ? Demanda Sasuke en croisant les bras autour de sa taille.

Itachi se passa une main dans les cheveux et sentit d'un coup le sol s'enfoncer sous ses pas, il baissa la tête...une dalle ? Elle s'enfonçait comme un interrupteur. Il haussa un sourcils.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, Sasuke reste sur cette dalle et ne bouge pas.

Sasuke cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête et Itachi retourna en arrière pour passer par le pont à coté de celui ou était son petit frère et se plaça sur la seconde dalle...les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps et les deux frères purent se rejoindre à l'intérieur. Le cadet sourit.

-Bien joué.

Itachi sourit et ils regardèrent l'intérieur du temple, c'était simple, il y avait un petit autel au centre et une porte fermée par un cadenas en forme de papillon au fond. Il s'approcha de l'autel et regarda dessus, il y avait une petite clé en cuivre semblant aller de pair avec la première ainsi qu'un journal en assez mauvais état à cause de l'âge. Il s'agenouilla et prit la clé, ils avaient les deux, plus qu'à trouver la cellule et ils étaient sortis. Puis il prit le journal et l'ouvrit...c'était celui du maitre de cérémonie ? Que faisait-il ici ?

«Depuis quelques temps nous constatons de nombreux décès dans le clan et les maigres récoltes se multiplient. J'en étais sur, Itsuki n'a pas réussi à exécuter correctement le rituel et maintenant le Repentir nous guette. Il va déferler d'un moment à l'autre si l'on ne réagit pas, mes doutes sont encore plus confirmés car les damnés, les habitants aveugles des profondeurs, gardiens de l'abysse, restent dans le tunnel y menant et n'osent plus s'approcher de la salle du rituel. Qu'allons nous faire ? Il n'y a plus aucun porteur dans le village !

Je n'en reviens pas...Kira mon fils ainé est un porteur du mangekyou sharingan ! Il nous le cache depuis des années mais maintenant il ne peut plus mentir ! J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand un soir au diner il n'a pas été capable de saisir la tasse de thé que lui tendait son frère...et ils se sont confirmés quand il s'est mis à pleurer du sang sans la moindre raison juste sous mon nez alors que nous parlions de choses et d'autres. J'en ai informé ma femme...elle n'a pas supporté cela et s'est donnée la mort. Je sais que c'est cruel mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution ils sont notre salut ! Je dois donner mes fils au rituel ! Mon fils cadet, Mio mourra de la main de mon fils ainé, Kira, pour sauver le village !

Cet homme venu de Konoha a pénétré ma bibliothèque personnelle et a découvert le secret du village nous ne pouvons plus le laissez partir ! Je l'ai fait enfermé dans la cellule à coté de la cave dans le couloir juste avant la porte menant à l'autel de la famille. Tel que je connais mes fils ils voudront l'aider mais il en ait hors de question, il y va de notre survie !

Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment mes propres fils ont-ils pu faire ça ?! S'enfuir le soir du rituel ! Itsuki les a aidé à quitter le village ! Ils doivent encore être dans la forêt il faut les retrouver le plus vite possible ! Pendant ce temps nous ferons enfermer Itsuki dans l'entrepôt, nous déciderons de son sort après le rituel.

Nous avons retrouvé Mio, les villageois l'ont ramené au village et nous l'avons enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'est laissé faire plutôt docilement, sa seule demande en échange de cette coopération c'était de pouvoir rendre visite à Itsuki avant le rituel. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser cette requête, je le laisserai sortir plus tard mais pour l'heure nous avons d'autres problèmes. Kira ne revient toujours pas. A-t-il abandonné son frère ? A-t-il survécu dans la forêt ? Est-il possible d'apaiser l'abysse avec seulement Mio ? Nous devons essayer, il le faut. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kira ne revient pas...je croyais qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Peut être me suis-je trompé...»

Itachi regarda le journal un moment avant de le reposer en soupira...abandonner son frère ? Oui c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait lui aussi avec Sasuke...mais lui c'était par obligation ! Alors que Kira avait abandonné Mio de sang froid sans le moindre remord ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! Il s'en était voulu à mort pendant toutes ces années loin de son cadet alors il ne pouvait pas cautionner un tel comportement ! Il tourna la tête pour demander à Sasuke s'il était prêt à partir...mais son cadet n'était plus la.

-Hn ? Sa...

-Huhuhuhu...hihihihihi...

Il se retourna et vit son frère les deux mains et le front appuyé contre la porte fermée à clé de l'autre coté du temple et...il riait ? Mais pas un rire joyeux ou moqueur non c'était un rire à donner froid dans le dos ! Il se redressa s'avançant lentement vers son cadet qui semblait ne pas faire attention à lui...mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait...les petits rires étouffés de son frère se transformèrent en sanglots discrets mais parfaitement audibles pour l'ainé qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke regardant son profil baigné de petites larmes cristallines:

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke releva enfin le visage vers son ainé, s'arrêtant de pleurer et essuya d'un geste de la main ses larmes avant de murmurer:

-Itachi...nous ne pouvons pas fuir...nous ne devons pas nous enfuir !

Itachi haussa pour de bon les sourcils cette fois et saisit d'un coup son frère par les épaules pour le tourner vers à lui et encrer son regard dans le sien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Arrêtes de divaguer et viens partons d'ici ! D'accord ?

Sasuke le regarda avant de baisser les yeux et regarda à nouveau la porte fermée, complètement dans les vapes:

-Je suis désolé...tellement désolé...

-De quoi ?

-Nous n'aurions pas du fuir...si nous avions su...nous aurions accompli le rituel...

Itachi secoua son cadet pour le ramener sur terre.

-Sasuke écoutes moi je comprend que tu te sentes concerné par ce qu'il se passe ici mais mets toi bien ça dans le crâne ce n'est pas nous qui nous sommes enfuis ce sont Kira et Mio ! Alors arrêtes de raconter des bêtises et viens partons !

Sur ces mots il prit d'autorité la main de son frère dans la sienne et le traina derrière lui, Sasuke se laissa faire la tête basse avant de lever les yeux pour regarder le dos de son ainé et sa chevelure qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Puis il regarda sa main serrer la sienne. Cette douceur...elle lui avait tellement manqué...il ne voulait plus en être séparé...il voulait sentir cette chaleur pour toujours ! Oui...quand bien même il en voulait encore un peu à Itachi il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui ! Comme il le lui avait promis étant enfant ! Tout à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils venaient de revenir dans le couloir juste avant la salle de l'autel, ils allèrent vers la seule porte qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert et entrèrent...c'était un petit salon qui faisait un peu salle de surveillance, il y avait un couloir avec un escalier descendant à gauche, très certainement vers la cave et à droite il y avait une lourde porte grise ouverte montrant l'entrée d'une cellule ressemblant à une grande cage, la porte était fermée par deux cadenas. Itachi s'approcha et sortit les deux clés, priant pour qu'elles fonctionnent...les cadenas tombèrent d'eux même. Les deux frères soupirèrent de soulagement et entrèrent dans la cellule...qui ressemblait surtout à un grand bureau, en effet la table était couverte de documents et il y avait des livres et des rouleaux partout. La plupart, d'après ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les reliures traitaient du rituel du Sacrifice Écarlate. Mais ils ne prirent pas le temps de regarder tout ça et fouillèrent le bureau, mettant les documents par terre pour aller plus vite...et finalement Sasuke mit la main sur une petite clé en argent avec une forme de dent assez particulière, en pointe. Il la prit et la montra à son frère:

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvée !

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier...viens vite, je crois que la cave est par la.

Itachi prit la clé à son frère et la main dans sa poche avant de sortir de la cellule vite suivi de son cadet, puis passa la lourde porte...qui se referma toute seule entre lui et Sasuke. L'ainé ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Sasuke ?!

Itachi attrapa la poignée de la porte et tira de toutes ses forces avant de frapper sur le battant, il sentait son frère faire de même de l'autre coté...rien à faire c'était bel et bien fermé...il pesta ! A peine retrouvait-il son frère qu'il le perdait à nouveau ! Il baissa la tête et vit une petite ouverture sur le battant, comme une fenêtre, il s'agenouilla devant en même temps que son frère qui le fixait d'un air un peu paniqué.

-Rien à faire ça ne s'ouvre pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors Grand frère ?

Itachi ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer et réfléchit à une solution...puis il se souvint d'une chose et regarda son cadet:

-Kira avait parlé de cette porte dans une de ses lettres je m'en souviens ! Il disait que la clé était gardée dans une autre maison ! J'ai la possibilité de sortir à présent je vais chercher cette clé et je reviens t'ouvrir d'accord ? Attends moi et surtout ne bouges pas je ne serai pas long.

Il allait se relever mais Sasuke poussa une exclamation d'un air paniqué, les yeux écarquillés et frappant la porte avec ses deux mains:

-Non ! Ne pars pas !

Itachi se retourna vers lui un sourcil haussé, Sasuke le fixait les sourcils froncés mais il y avait comme une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Restes avec moi !

-Sasuke...? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens vite...

-MAIS TU M'AS PROMIS !

Itachi, s'il n'avait pas un self contrôle parfait sur sa personne, aurait sursauté face à ce cri pour le moins...inhabituel. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait son frère de seize ans hurler, les larmes aux yeux en se tenant les tempes crispant ses doigts dans ses mèches. Cette scène...l'inquiétait au plus haut point...Sasuke...n'était pas dans son état normal...en fait...pendant un instant il crut revenir neuf ans en arrière quand son cadet le suivait partout en criant qu'il voulait rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Mais les choses avaient changé à présent, son frère n'était plus un enfant. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, le suppliant du regard:

-Ne me laisses pas...je t'en pris Grand frère...

Itachi le fixa...il avait la même expression que ce soir la, pendant le massacre Uchiwa, il pleurait en le suppliant de ne pas le laisser tout seul...cette pensée lui serra le cœur et il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de son cadet...qui attrapa vivement sa main entre les siennes, la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-Tiens ma main et ne la lâches pas...je t'en supplie !

-Mais Sasuke...je n'ai plus mon chakra et toi non plus...je ne pourrai pas te faire sortir comme ça...si je reste tu...

-Ça m'est égal ! Je me moque complètement d'être enfermé ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu restes ici ! Avec moi ! Pour toujours et à jamais !

Itachi serra les dents et se recula, retirant vivement sa main de celles de son frère.

-Sasuke sois un peu raisonnable ! Tu n'es plus un enfant !

Sasuke le regarda avant de se mordre la lèvre, les larmes dévalant ses joues et il baissa piteusement la tête, reposant ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses épaules tressautaient sous ses sanglots, mais malgré tout il continuait de murmurer:

-S'il te plait...ne me laisses pas seul...je ne veux plus jamais être tout seul...

-Sasuke je reviens très vite ! Je te le promets et ce n'est pas une promesse que je compte rompre ! Je ne vais pas te laisser enfermé ici ! Attends je n'en ai que pour une minute d'accord ?

Sur ces mots il se releva et commença à se diriger vers le couloir menant à la cave.

-...Je vois...C'est donc ça ? Alors...mon cher...mon très cher grand frère a de nouveau l'intention de m'abandonner. Tu me laisses encore tout seul ?

Itachi se stoppa, les yeux grands ouverts...Cette voix...elle venait de derrière lui...mais ce n'était pas la voix de son frère non...cette voix la était froide et semblait venir du plus profond des limbes. Il se retourna et vit seulement son frère toujours agenouillé devant la petite fenêtre de la porte, la tête basse le suppliant de ne pas partir. Méfiant malgré tout, Itachi se détourna commençant à marcher vers le couloir.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapitre 5 Nos anciens jours heureux

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 5. Nos anciens jours heureux

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

_Chapitre 5. Nos anciens jours heureux_

-Ne pars pas restes avec moi...s'il te plait...je ne veux pas rester tout seul...je déteste ça...je ne veux plus jamais être seul...Kira je t'en pris n'oublies pas notre promesse encore une fois...Kira...Itachi...s'il te plait...ne pars pas...restes avec moi...

Itachi restait figé en haut des escaliers menant à la cave jetant des petits coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, son frère n'avait toujours pas bougé mais murmurait des choses sans queux ni tête, l'appelant par moment Kira. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de son stupide petit frère au juste ?! Il secoua la tête, non il ne devait pas perdre de temps ! Plus vite il ferait sortir Sasuke de la plus vite tout s'arrangerait, du moins il l'espérait...Il commença à descendre les marches sans se retourner, disparaissant de la vue du plus jeune qui frappa la porte avec ses mains en pleur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et d'horreur:

-JE T'EN PRIS GRAND FRERE NE PARS PAS ! TU M'ABANDONNES DONC ?! TU ME TRAHIS ENCORE UNE FOIS ?! Huuuu...huhuhu...huhuhahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Itachi s'était crispé en bas des marches et regardait vers le haut les pupilles tremblantes...qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Cela ne pouvait pas être son frère qui riait comme ça ?! Ce rire...on aurait dit celui de Mio ! Mais comment...il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et entra dans la cave pour ne plus entendre ce rire qui résonnait sans cesse dans ses oreilles. La pièce était sombre et assez vide, il y avait tout juste quelques affaires qui trainaient ci et la, il s'avança vers l'escalier plus loin et monta avant d'arriver devant une petite porte en bois très discrète fermée à clé, il mit la clé qu'il avait trouvé dans la cellule à l'intérieur de la serrure et ouvrit la porte, il sortit de la maison par le coté, arrivant dans le jardin de pierre avec le petite lac et le pont de bois. Il inspira l'air frais en fermant les yeux, cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu de cette maison. Mais il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, Sasuke avait besoin de lui ! Il traversa donc le pont le plus vite possible tout en restant prudent et sortit du domaine cérémoniel avant de repasser par la ruelle qui le mena à la rue principale du village, il regarda autour de lui.

-Bon...comment je fais pour savoir dans quelle maison se trouve la clé de cette porte ?

**C'est de notre faute...parce que nous nous sommes enfuis...oh si nous avions su...nous aurions accompli le rituel...**

Itachi se tourna et vit...Mio ?! Mais contrairement à d'habitude il semblait assez censé et...très triste, il marchait en direction de l'entrepôt ou était enfermé Itsuki, l'ainé le suivit discrètement et le retrouva effondré à genoux devant la porte, le visage dans ses mains, les épaules tressautant sous l'effet de ses sanglots:

**Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Kira ? N'étions nous pas heureux ensembles ? N'avions nous pas passé des moments merveilleux ensembles ? Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours la pour moi...s'il te plait...reviens ne me laisses pas tout seul...il...il fait si sombre...je n'aime pas le noir...reviens...prends moi dans tes bras comme autrefois...Kira...Grand frère...Grand frère...**

Itachi s'approcha d'un pas...et Mio disparut sans laisser de trace. Il demeura un moment silencieux...il ressemblait tellement à son frère que s'en était troublant...il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir un léger pincement lui serrer le cœur à cette vision...il baissa les yeux avant de secouer la tête et regarda l'entrepôt. Peut être qu'Itsuki pourrait l'aider...il lui avait dit de venir s'il avait un problème et la il en avait un de taille ! Il passa donc par la petite porte menant de l'autre coté du bâtiment et alla vers la fenêtre ou Itsuki se trouvait toujours regardant les papillons voler près des barreaux, l'air ailleurs.

-Itsuki ?

-Hum ? Kira ? Que fais tu ici ? Tu n'es pas encore venu en aide à Mio ?

-Si je l'ai retrouvé mais...il s'est retrouvé subitement enfermé dans la cellule, près de la cave, je ne sais pas ou est la clé.

Itsuki lâcha un juron et réfléchit:

-La clé de la cellule...c'est la famille de la première maison qui l'a...oui il me semble bien...

-J'y suis déjà allé je n'ai trouvé aucune clé.

-C'est normal comme ils ne s'en servent pas souvent et que cette cellule cache pas mal de documents importants ils cachent la clé sous la maison, dans la cave...je peux pas te dire ou est l'entrée mais je suis sur que c'est dans la cave qu'elle est.

-Je vois...merci Itsuki tu m'as été d'une grande aide.

-De rien...c'est normal nous sommes cousins...je ne tiens pas à te voir subir ce que j'ai du subir...il...il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen d'apaiser l'abysse que le rituel...il faut que vous vous enfuyez pour le prouver à tout le monde...

Itachi regarda le jeune borgne sans rien dire...que lui était-il arrivé le jour de la cérémonie ? Parce que s'il avait bien compris Itsuki et son frère avaient précédé Kira et Mio...mais cela avait échoué apparemment ou tout du moins réussi à moitié. Peut être l'apprendrait-il plus tard parce qu'il devait avouer que cette histoire piquait sa curiosité. Itsuki était bien trop gentil pour être triste comme ça, il aimerait en apprendre davantage sur lui. Il s'éloigna donc de l'entrepôt après avoir salué le jeune homme et partit vers la première maison, il en avait un assez mauvais souvenir aussi espérait-il que tout se passe bien. Il entra dans le grand hall et regarda autour de lui.

-La cave...bon ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne peut pas être ici, dans la pièce du fond avec le jardin ou à l'étage...c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique donc...je devrai peut être jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon ou nous avons rencontré Miyako.

Il se rendit donc dans le dit salon et observa...il n'y avait rien...aucune entrée. Peut être une entrée cachée ? Il se mit à tâter les murs pour trouver une porte ou alors un mécanisme pour ouvrir un quelconque passage. Il passa ses doigts sur long du mur à coté de l'autel familiale et il sentit comme un léger courant d'air sur sa peau. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bord du mur avant de tirer...le mur se décala peu à peu sur le coté dévoilant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il soupira en secouant la tête, pourquoi se donner tout ce mal pour cacher une cave ? Peut être y avait-il quelque chose qu'on ne devait pas voir à l'intérieur mais...il avait quelque chose à récupérer à l'intérieur. Il descendit donc en se tenant au mur, il voyait flou...et l'obscurité ne l'aidait pas il devait donc faire attention afin de ne pas se casser la figure. Il arriva dans la cave...il y avait plein de boite et de vieux objets en tout genre. Pourquoi la cacher ? Il n'y avait rien ici. Il s'avança et sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux, il tourna la tête...il y avait un passage ? Dans l'obscurité on le distinguait à peine de plus l'entrée était à moitié bouchée par de nombreux rochers. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les pierres avant de se pencher pour regarder de l'autre coté. Comme il le pensait il y avait tout un tunnel de l'autre coté, c'était ce passage qu'ils cherchaient à cacher ?

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté...

Il sentit d'un coup deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et se tourna, il vit un homme torse nu, à moitié chauve et aux yeux cousus. Le brun se crispa et le fantôme le poussa par terre vers la boite au fond de la salle, boite qui bascula un peu faisant tomber tous les objets, il y avait principalement des photos à l'intérieur...des photos d'enfants souriant heureux...heureux...comme Sasuke et lui l'avaient été avant le massacre du clan...il ferma les yeux et sa main toucha un objet froid, il les rouvrit et leva l'objet...une clé ? Elle était un peu rouillée mais...et si c'était celle qu'il cherchait ? Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le fantôme qui marchait tranquillement vers lui, l'ainé rampa plus loin contre le mur et ferma les yeux...mais ne sentit rien...pourtant il devinait qu'il était juste devant lui à présent ! Il les rouvrit et vit le fantôme fouiller l'endroit ou il avait atterri un peu avant. Il passait ses mains partout cherchant à le toucher...mais oui ! Ses yeux était cousus ! Comme il était aveugle il se repérait au bruit qu'il faisait ! Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour contrôler sa respiration et finalement le fantôme abandonna et s'éloigna, allant dans le tunnel au fond avant de disparaître. Itachi ferma les yeux en retirant sa main soupirant de soulagement. Il regarda à nouveau la clé:

-Je devrai retourner voir Sasuke...et vite...

Il se redressa et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la cave avant de se mettre à courir pour sortir de la maison et aller vers la demeure du maitre de cérémonie. Sasuke l'attendait ! Sasuke...son petit frère...qui passait son temps à le suivre partout...à le harceler pour qu'il joue avec lui ou qu'il l'entraine au lancer de shuriken...ou qui demandait simplement un câlin avant d'aller dormir. Il baissa les yeux en y repensant...tous ces moments passés ensembles étaient si chers à son cœur...et maintenant il n'avait plus la force de s'en priver, il voulait prendre un nouveau départ avec Sasuke, qu'ils soient à nouveau frères et qu'ils soient ensembles pour toujours, comme Itachi l'avait promis à son cadet alors que ce dernier n'avait que trois ans. Il redressa la tête les sourcils froncés et repassa par la cave qu'il avait laissé ouverte et remonta les escaliers pour aller vers la cellule.

-Sasuke c'est moi ! Je suis revenu comme pro...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et lâcha la clé qu'il avait dans la main...la porte de la cellule était grande ouverte...et Sasuke n'était plus la. Il s'avança et entra à l'intérieur...mais rien...son frère était bel et bien parti !

-Mais ou est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?!

Il baissa la tête vers le bureau et fronça les sourcils...une photo ? Elle n'était pas la avant ! Elle représentait...Itsuki ? Oui c'était Itsuki qui se tenait debout sur un pont aux cotés de Kira et Mio ! Ce pont...c'était celui suspendu sous lequel il passait dans la ruelle pour accéder à la maison cérémonielle ? Il se pencha et prit la photo...il écarquilla les yeux rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés.

Itsuki, caché derrière un arbre, fronça les sourcils en regardant les villageois courir partout dans le village semblant chercher quelque chose, il soupira en se retournant vers deux autres garçon, Kira qui le fixait les sourcils froncés, l'air déterminé, semblant attendre quelque chose et Mio qui était cramponné au bras de son ainé, mais contrairement à ce dernier, il semblait inquiet et hésitant. Le borgne se passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres en soupirant:

-On a pas du être assez discrets, ils se sont déjà rendus compte de votre disparition. Je vais les distraire, profitez en pour vous enfuir tous les deux ! Courez droit devant vous et surtout ne vous retournez pas ! Aya doit vous attendre quelque part ! Vite !

-Mais...Itsuki...Balbutia Mio.

-Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Kira, emmènes le loin d'ici.

Kira hocha la tête et se tourna vers son jeune frère avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne et de le tirer derrière lui:

-Viens vite !

Mio regarda une dernière fois Itsuki qui leur souririait, avant de suivre pour de bon son ainé dans la forêt. Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ? Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Ils coururent dans la forêt, s'éloignant du village, et durent passer par un chemin assez étroit et ardu, ils se collèrent à la roche dans leur dos et commencèrent à avancer le long de l'étroit passage. Mais Mio était à la traine, son corps était plus petit et plus fragile que celui de son ainé, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi rapide que lui. Il déglutit en regardant le fond du précipice...c'était quand même assez haut !

-K...Kira attends...Grand frère ralentis s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que toi !

-Aller dépêches toi !

-S...S'il te plait attends ! Ne me laisses pas tout seul !

-On y est presque ! Courage !

Mio tenta d'accélérer pour rejoindre son frère ainé qui commençait vraiment à le distancer mais...sous l'effet de l'empressement...une partie du passage céda sous son poids et...il bascula dans le vide. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de crier, il vit juste son frère ainé s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, sans se retourner...avait-il remarqué qu'il était tombé ? Non...il se serait retourné sinon ! Mais...

-Ki...ra...

Il atteignit le fond du fossé et s'assomma un peu. Complètement dans les vapes, il distingua à peine les formes qui s'amassaient autour de lui pour le soulever et l'emmener ailleurs...le ramener dans le village...seul...sans son frère...il n'opposa aucune résistance quand on le fit enfermer dans sa chambre...son père le regardait l'air vraiment sévère et en colère, parlant avec d'autres villageois, lui restait silencieux, allongé dans son futon, les yeux vides.

-Alors vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demande la voix grave du maitre de cérémonie.

-Non toujours pas !

-Ou est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?!

-Est-ce qu'il serait...mort...?

-On ne sait pas. On doit le ramener le plus vite possible !

Mio ne disait rien, il se contentait de fixer la lumière de la petite lampe posée à coté de son lit...il ferma les yeux en murmurant pour lui même, si bas que personne d'autre ne l'entendit:

-Kira reviendra me chercher...j'ai confiance...il reviendra.

-...Et il est revenu finalement. Murmura Sasuke en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se tenait devant le portail menant à la maison cérémonielle, il fixait droit devant lui, entouré de papillons écarlates qui tiraient un peu sur les pans de son kimono, comme pour le faire avancer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il avançait tranquillement...et comme à chaque fois il entendait cette voix...quelqu'un lui parlait...Mio lui parlait, ces mots étaient si forts et si chargés d'émotions qu'il ne put que se les approprier comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres pensées:

-Itsuki...je suis désolé...si tu savais comme je suis désolé. C'est de notre faute. A cause de nous tu as du tellement souffrir. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive...si...si nous avions su...nous aurions accompli le rituel. Je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. Je ne me débattrai plus...mais je...je voudrai juste te revoir une dernière fois.

Il monta le petit escaliers qui conduisait vers la ruelle mais au lieu de la traverser il monta une petite pente qui le mena jusqu'à une porte...une porte juste en dessous du pont reliant ces deux maisons...dont l'une était celle qu'il devait absolument atteindre pour revoir le garçon borgne.

-Juste une dernière fois...

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux et regarda la photo...c'était donc ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mio avait chuté pendant sa fuite et s'était fait rattrapé ? Mais Kira ? Qu'était-il devenu après ça ? S'était-il rendu compte que son jeune frère avait disparu ? Il ne comprenait pas...pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Il secoua la tête il y avait encore beaucoup de mystères mais il sentait que bientôt il allait pouvoir les percer, il en était intérieurement sur. Mais pour l'instant il devait retrouver Sasuke, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était plus dans cette maison...il se retourna et ressortit de la maison avant de courir jusqu'au portail qu'il passa avant de retourner vers la ruelle.

-Je veux revoir Itsuki...juste une dernière fois...c'est de notre faute après tout...si nous n'avions pas fuis...Itsuki et les autres...tout aurait été différent...Il faut...Il faut que j'aille m'excuser...il le faut !

Itachi leva les yeux et vit son frère sur le pont suspendu ouvrant la porte de la maison à sa gauche et la refermer derrière lui. Il pesta avant de passer par la porte juste en dessous et courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte du dessus, cette maison ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque qu'autre chose, il n'y avait que des bureaux, des livres et des rouleaux, les murs étaient un peu défoncés mais elle semblait être en meilleur état que les autres maisons. Il passa par la porte de l'étage pour rejoindre le pont et s'avança vers l'autre passage, il prit la poignée et tira mais...elle ne bougea pas. Il cligna des yeux. Mais il était sur que Sasuke était passé par la ! Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvrait pas ?!

-Bon dieu c'est pas le moment !

Il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin...et tomba nez à nez avec une femme en kimono, le cou tordu et pendant sur le coté, il s'appuyant sur le battant la regardant s'approcher. Il regarda autour de lui, non il ne pouvait pas utiliser son sharingan il en avait déjà trop fait usage ! Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir sa vu baisser maintenant ! Il inspira et...sauta du pont atterrissant dans la ruelle, il grimaça et regarda sa main, elle s'était un peu écorchée sous l'impact assez violent mais ça allait, ça aurait pu être plus grave, il essuya le sang sur son tee shirt et courut dans le village, il devait aller voir Itsuki ! Il était sur qu'il pourrait l'aider ! Il passa à nouveau derrière l'entrepôt et se planta devant les barreaux de la fenêtre:

-Kira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air paniqué.

-Je...mon frère est parti...il n'était plus dans la cellule quand je suis revenu.

Itsuki haussa un sourcil, et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

-Celui la alors...incapable de rester tranquille deux minutes...je pense avoir une petite idée de l'endroit ou il est allé...

-Ou ?

-Chez moi...il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Normalement tu devrais pouvoir passer par le pont suspendu.

-Oui mais mon stupide petit frère a fermé la porte derrière lui.

-Misère...je te dirai bien de passer par la porte d'entrée mais ma maison a été fermée de l'intérieur pour empêcher Aya et Monsieur Makabe d'entrer chez moi. Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution...tu vas devoir passer par le souterrain qui se trouve sous la maison au bout du village, non loin du chemin de terre, nos deux maisons sont connectées par un tunnel souterrain. Je ne sais pas ou est l'entrée mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à y pénétrer, la maison est abandonnée depuis près de onze ans maintenant, depuis le décès du père et du fils pour être exact et depuis plus personne n'a habité leur maison, elle devrait toujours être ouverte malgré tout.

Quelque chose disait à Itachi que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça mais il devait faire avec vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il remercia le jeune homme avant de sortir...la maison près du chemin de terre hein ? Juste au bout du village...il s'arrêta devant la dite maison et la regarda, contrairement aux autres elle semblait en assez bon état, enfin il disait ça mais l'intérieur devait être délabré aussi et ceux depuis bien avant que le Repentir n'arrive si elle avait été abandonnée avant. Il fixa la porte et attrapa le battant à deux mains avant de tirer, c'était rouillé et un peu coincé mais avec un peu d'effort il réussit à l'ouvrir suffisamment pour pouvoir passer, il regarda l'intérieur...un violent souffle d'air venant de la maison lui souleva les cheveux et le força à fermer les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit...oui ça sentait mauvais...très mauvais même...il soupira...et entra finalement dans la maison...sans voir que dans un coin de celle ci deux paires d'yeux rouges l'observaient, cachés dans l'ombre, créant parfois quelques bruit de cliquetis très discrets sous leurs légers mouvements.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapitre 6 L'aîné et le cadet

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 6. L'ainé au Mangekyu et le cadet sans visage

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Armeria-Sama: Merci pour ta review ^^. Oui je poste vite, cela vient du fait que la fic est déjà finie je suppose mais je vais tout poster d'un coup faut préserver le suspens ;p. En effet on pourrait penser que le village a une influence sur Itachi aussi en plus de sa douleur aux yeux qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Pour ce qui est du massacre du clan Uchiwa...bah c'est à voir. Et en ce qui concerne les esprits ça dépend, il y en a qui veulent les aider mais la plupart veulent les forcer à accomplir le rituel. J'espère de tout cœur que tu continueras à lire cette fic et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ^^.

_Chapitre 6. L'ainé au Mangekyu et le cadet sans visage_

Itachi regarda le hall dans lequel il venait d'entrer, c'était encore éclairé et pas aussi délabré qu'il le pensait. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle est censée être à l'abandon depuis longtemps, encore plus longtemps que le village lui même. C'était bizarre...et il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans cette maison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait quelque chose de malsain dans cet endroit, encore plus que dans les autres lieux du village. Et de plus...il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation d'être sans cesse observé...et les dizaines de poupées pendues au plafond n'arrangeaient pas les choses ! L'homme qui vivait ici était un fabriquant de poupée ? Très certainement. Il s'avança vers la porte du fond, c'était pas tout ça mais il devait chercher le passage vers le souterrain. Il entendit un pas derrière lui...il s'arrêta puis se tourna lentement...quelqu'un lui passa au travers, il se retourna vers la porte pour voir un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, aux courts cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière en une toute petite queux de cheval basse, serrée par un lien rouge, seule une mèche rebelle tombait devant son visage, il avait également les yeux noirs et le teint très pale, mis en valeur par son kimono bleu nuit à motif de fumée noires, le symbole des Uchiwa était cousu sur le dos du vêtement. Il portait dans ses bras un enfant d'environ douze ou treize ans, il avait la peau encore plus pale que le premier, aux yeux noirs et vides, ses cheveux noirs étaient mis longs et une mèche lui couvrait l'œil droit, portant un kimono gris à obi rouge écarlate. Le plus grand regarda Itachi un moment avant de se mordre la lèvre et se détourna en marmonnant:

**Pourquoi vouloir me l'enlever ? Je ne veux pas...je ne veux tuer personne ! Je ne veux que rester avec toi pour toujours...te protéger pour toujours...alors faisons ainsi...restons ensembles pour toujours d'accord ? Je ne tuerai plus personne je te le jure !**

Itachi haussa vaguement les sourcils...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce fantôme...c'était celui d'un des habitants de cette maison ? Mais ils étaient censés être morts avant le Repentir ! Il ne comprenait rien. Il secoua la tête et entra à la suite du fantôme, c'était une sorte de couloir séparé en plusieurs petits salons, avec à sa gauche une porte avec marqué sur une plaque «Atelier». C'était la pièce ou le père de la famille devait fabriquer les poupées très certainement, mais la serrure était cassée, rendant donc l'accès impossible...mais bon il était sur que ce n'était pas la dedans qu'il trouverait un indice pour sortir d'ici et rejoindre la maison d'Itsuki. Il leva la tête en entendant un bruit et vit le jeune homme de tout à l'heure courir, portant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. N'ayant que ça comme piste, le brun suivit donc le fantôme et tourna au bout du couloir...il y avait une porte avec deux noms inscrits dessus, une chambre ? C'était écrit «Seika et Mayu», c'était les noms de ces deux personnes ? Il poussa la porte et arriva dans une grande chambre, un grand futon à deux places était posé à même le sol, des commodes débordant de vêtements et de rouleaux étaient posés contre les murs, quelques poupées étaient assises sur les étagères, au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand miroir brisé, posé sur une coiffeuse, il y avait des peignes, des élastiques et plein de produits pour les cheveux...il y avait également un livre posé dessus. Itachi s'approcha et s'agenouilla avant d'ouvrir le carnet...c'était un journal intime ? Il appartenait à ce fameux Seika. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une série de passages assez intéressants:

«Encore une fois je regarde Mayu jouer dans le jardin près de la maison avec la dernière poupée que père lui a fabriqué. Il vient d'avoir douze ans mais ressemble toujours autant à un petit garçon, il est plutôt précoce, son sharingan est déjà élevé à trois points mais il ne s'en sert jamais...et moi non plus. Le mien me fait souffrir depuis quelques temps et j'ai compris pourquoi il y a peu en me regardant dans le miroir, il ressemblait à un Y. Je n'en reviens pas...pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'obtienne le mangekyu de cette façon ? Je ne dois rien dire à personne, ni à père ni à Mayu. Le prochain rituel aura lieu dans quatre mois, ils trouveront bien quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis sur.

Je me suis trahi...ma vue a énormément baissé en peu de temps et cela se voit énormément...si je ne tiens pas la main de Mayu je me cogne partout. Tout ça est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles du chef du clan qui m'a forcé à lui montrer mon mangekyu. Alors Mayu et moi avons été choisi...le rituel a lieu dans quelques semaines et ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre, je suis le seul...pourquoi ? C'est injuste...je ne veux pas faire ça ! Mayu n'a que douze ans ! C'est un enfant il n'a encore rien vécu il ne peut pas partir si vite ! Il me dit que tout va bien et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter mais comment puis je rester calme face à ça ?! C'est insupportable...je ne veux pas le tuer...mon si mignon petit frère...je veux le garder près de moi pour toujours et pas le tuer ! Pourquoi ? C'est trop horrible...

Le jour du rituel est finalement arrivé...ils nous ont emmené en bas, dans les profondeurs, je tenais fermement la main de Mayu dans la mienne, non pas parce que je risquais de tomber à chaque pas mais parce que je voulais imprimer en moi la douceur de sa petite main dans la mienne. Ils nous ont emmené dans cette salle...jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Mon frère s'est allongé sur la table de pierre, moi je me suis assis sur lui, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, nos sharingans encrés l'un dans l'autre. Il m'a souris pour me rassurer et j'ai posé mes doigts sur son visage, trois doigts entourant ses yeux, je sentais ses cils chatouiller ma peau, cela aurait pu me faire rire si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation. Encouragé par le sourire qu'il arborait j'ai commencé à écarter ses orbites, enfonçant un peu mes doigts...ses yeux ressortaient...je les sentais parfaitement...mais j'hésitais trop...je t'aimais tellement mon frère ! Je les gardais comme ça, à la limite de l'orifice, ses veines oculaires ressortaient parfaitement et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient du coin de ses yeux pour tacher ses joues et toucher la table, il serrait les dents et tremblait en crispant ses doigts sur mon bas de kimono. Il avait mal, je le faisais atrocement souffrir et je le savais mais...je n'y arrivais pas ! C'était trop dur ! Un prêtre voilé, comprenant mon malaise, s'est approché et a proposé de m'aider mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Mayu a dit qu'il voulait que ce soit moi et moi seul qui le fasse, ses sharingans ont regardé les miens à travers mes doigts...il a souris en disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était heureux de m'être utile...et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis mis à pleurer...avant de le faire. J'ai crié son nom avant d'attraper doucement ses yeux avec mes doigts...et de les arracher d'un coup avant de les porter aux miens...j'ai vu une lumière rouge l'espace d'un instant...puis j'ai baissé mes mains, ses yeux avaient disparu...ils avaient fondu dans les miens...j'ai regardé mon frère...il souriait mais ne bougeait plus...deux néants me fixaient...le sang formait un papillon sur son visage, il était tellement maculé qu'on dirait presque qu'il n'en avait pas, il était méconnaissable...des damnés se sont approchés l'ont attrapé et l'ont envoyé dans l'abysse...je l'ai vu disparaître...j'ai cru entendre un «Merci Grand frère Seika» mais peut être ai-je rêvé. J'ai retrouvé la vue et le village a retrouvé la paix. Je vois tout à travers les yeux de Mayu, je suis comme devenu un avec lui mais il n'est plus la à présent, sa chambre est désespérément vide et ses poupées trainent sur le sol...plus personne ne jouerait avec elles à présent. J'ai retrouvé la vue, je peux à nouveau contempler le lever du soleil mais à quoi bon ? Sans Mayu avec moi pour le regarder...sans lui, tout ce que je faisais avant perdait sa saveur...Il était parfait comme son nom l'indique «Mayu» «L'être parfait et beau» oui...Mayu était le plus parfait des petits frères et...et je l'ai tué...pourquoi...? POURQUOI ?!

J'ai aménagé ma chambre dans celle de Mayu, je m'endors sans cesse en compagnie de sa poupée préférée, je prie devant l'autel familial son kimono de cérémonie posé sur mes épaules par dessus le mien, je mange à peine car je passe mon temps à regarder sa place vide, je n'adresse pas un mot à père car toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers lui. Père est souvent absent en ce moment, il se lève tôt, s'enferme dans son atelier et n'en ressort que très tard le soir. Pourquoi ? Je m'en moque...je voudrai juste une chose...que Mayu revienne...ou au moins que la douleur dans ma poitrine s'en aille...

Père m'a fait appelé dans le salon aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, je l'ai rejoint sans aucun entrain...du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois la fameuse surprise. Il était la. Mayu était la. Père avait ramené Mayu ! Il était toujours aussi mignon, il me fixait d'un air calme, les bras ballants, je l'ai pris dans mes bras en remerciant père et j'ai demandé pardon à Mayu. Il m'a pardonné, je le sais, il n'a jamais été capable de m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Depuis nous passons tout notre temps ensembles, nous dormons ensembles, jouons ensembles, mangeons ensembles, parlons ensembles. Tout est parfait comme autrefois et cette fois ci je le protègerai, je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal !

Père dit que Mayu est possédé et qu'il faut le tuer. Il essaie de tuer Mayu ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Cela ne doit plus jamais arriver ! Je vais le cacher pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger ! Je protègerai mon frère coute que coute quand bien même je dois tuer père je m'en moque. Mayu est plus important que cela à mes yeux ! Je resterai à ses cotés pour toujours et le protègerai à jamais !»

Itachi regarda les lignes, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, même lui n'arrivait pas à rester impassible face à cela. La façon dont l'ainé devait tuer le cadet était affreuse ! Longue, douloureuse et violente ! Arracher les sharingans d'un Uchiwa revient à lui arracher son âme, si on arrache les yeux pendant que le sharingan est activé...la personne ne peut que mourir sur le champ ! Mais la suite aussi était étonnante...ramener le frère décédé ? Non plutôt...le père avait fabriqué une poupée à l'effigie de ce Mayu afin de consoler Seika. Mais...cela ne restait qu'un jouet...ce n'était pas le vrai. Même s'il comprenait...pour lui aussi Sasuke était plus important que tout, s'il venait à disparaître...il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait. Il baissa les yeux et reposa le livre avant de se redresser et sortit de la chambre par la porte de l'autre coté sans voir qu'un petit garçon le regardait partir, les bras ballants et la tête basse...mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses petites joues pales. Il arriva dans un couloir assez étroit, il y avait une pièce à gauche, une autre à droite ainsi qu'un petit débarras qu'on pouvait voir à travers la porte entrouverte d'un placard. Ici, par contre, le sol était un peu troué, il lui faudrait faire attention à ne pas tomber dedans ou à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques afin que le plancher ne craque pas.

**Hihihi...Miya veut encore se promener ? Hihihi trop drôle ! Et si on allait faire du thé ? Hihihihi...**

Il se tourna et vit le petit garçon que portait Seika un peu plus tôt, il était accroupi sur le sol, en train de rire tenant dans ses mains une poupée aux longs cheveux noirs et portant un majestueux kimono de soie rouge et or avec le symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos. Mais...c'était une poupée non ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle bouge et parle ? Il ne comprenait pas...il s'approcha prudemment et...

**Ne t'approches pas de lui !**

Il se retourna et vit Seika qui le fixait les yeux débordant de haine et les sharingans activés...deux mangekyus mais ils étaient étranges, dans chaque œil il y avait une aile de papillon, la pupille était en forme de Y mais l'iris était en forme d'aile de papillon rouge écarlate. Derrière lui, Mayu avait relevé la tête et sourit en se redressant, tenant sa poupée contre lui, il leva une main tout sourire:

**Grand frère !**

Aussitôt le dit Grand frère poussa Itachi violemment sur le coté, au point que ce dernier se cogna le dos contre le mur, et alla serrer son jeune frère dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux. Le frère ainé de Sasuke grimaça en se massant la nuque, il s'était pris un coup la aussi, il comprenait de moins en moins. Comment cette poupée pouvait marcher et parler au juste ? Il secoua la tête, il devait faire attention, Seika possédait le mangekyu aussi, le combat serait assez serré s'il venait à l'affronter, aussi valait-il mieux qu'il ne se le mette pas à dos. Il se tourna sur le coté et observa la porte à sa droite, elle était différente des autres, le battant était violet la rendant assez voyante. Y avait-il quelque chose derrière ? Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte...l'intérieur était en très bon état mais...c'était assez...glauque...il y avait des poupées qui pendaient du plafond, et d'autres étaient posées partout dans la pièce, le sol et les murs étaient tapissés de rouge alors que les tables ou étaient posées les poupées étaient couvertes de nappes mauves. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un fauteuil rouge posé sur un piédestal et dessus était assis...Mayu ? C'était la vraie poupée ? Alors l'autre n'était qu'un fantôme ? Ou un souvenir ? Mais la poupée n'avait pas de tête, elle serrait contre elle la petite poupée en kimono rouge et or et semblait très calme...ainsi cassée elle n'allait pas fonctionner ça c'était sur. Un petit livre était posé à coté de la poupée, il le prit et regarda...l'écriture n'était pas celle de Seika, elle avait quelque chose de professionnel et il y avait quelques dessins avec des indications...c'était le journal du père de la famille ? Du fabriquant de poupée ? Il alla vers la fin du livre espérant trouver quelque chose sur Mayu et sur le passage secret...il ne tarda pas à tomber dessus:

«J'ai cru mourir quand on m'a annoncé que Seika portait le mangekyu sharingan, et encore plus quand on m'a dit que mes fils conduiraient le rituel. Depuis son retour Seika est muet comme une tombe, il est si triste que l'atmosphère de cette maison a complètement changé. Je ne supporte pas de voir mon enfant ainsi, je vais lui fabriquer une poupée à l'effigie de Mayu, la poupée sera son sosie parfait même en comparant avec une photo on ne trouvera aucune différence. J'espère ainsi apaiser la souffrance de mon ainé. Si seulement le rituel n'existait pas...Seika ne serait pas aussi déprimé et Mayu ne serait pas devenu un papillon ou un sans visage comme certains le disent en regardant les gravures posées dans le village en l'honneur de chaque sacrifice !

Depuis que je lui ai présenté Mayu Seika ne le quitte plus, il ne le lâche pas un instant, il mange avec lui, joue avec lui, le coiffe, prend son bain avec lui, lui murmure des choses à l'oreille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte mais il semble revivre, je recommence à retrouver le Seika d'autrefois, cela fait du bien de le revoir sourire.

J'ai entendu du bruit cette nuit, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Seika mais en sortant de mon atelier j'ai vu que c'était Mayu qui errait dans les couloirs la tête basse. J'ai entendu des histoires de ce genre, Seika a du tellement penser à son frère en regardant la poupée, il a du tellement le souhaiter vivant dans ce corps de cire, qu'un esprit maléfique a du en prendre possession. On dit qu'une poupée possédée par un esprit peut voler les âmes des gens, il a volé l'âme de Seika, ce n'est plus une personne, c'est une poupée contrôlée par Mayu il déambule dans les couloirs en marmonnant sans cesse «Je ne veux pas le tuer». J'ai eu tort de fabriquer cette poupée, je dois m'en débarrasser ! Le plus vite possible !

Mayu a compris que je cherchais a le tuer et se sert de Seika pour se défendre, il le pousse à m'attaquer ! Je dois a tout prix arracher les yeux de la poupée et la jeter dans l'abysse même si la vue de ce dernier doit me rendre aveugle, c'est la seule façon de sauver Seika ! Quand bien même je doive encore perdre mon enfant et faire souffrir mon ainé je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si seulement nous ne connaissions pas le rituel...

Seika a été malin...je suis dans une impasse...il a fait s'assoir Mayu sur le fauteuil dans la salle des poupées, bloquant le passage vers le souterrain et lui a pris sa tête qu'il a caché quelque part, il me faut cette tête ! Il faut que je la remette en place pour à la fois débloquer le passage et ensuite me débarrasser de cette poupée ! C'est ce que veut le vrai Mayu, il me l'a dit en rêve je l'ai vu...je dois le faire et vite ! La tête...ou Seika a bien pu la cacher ?»

Itachi fronça les sourcils...la poupée était devenue maléfique ? C'est pour ça que la maison était à l'abandon ? Seika a tué son père pour protéger la poupée de son frère, il était très certainement mort peu après aussi, laissant la poupée dans cet état...il reposa le livre en regardant le piédestal...le passage était dessous ? S'il voulait pouvoir le bouger il fallait faire dégager cette poupée...il tendit les bras et la saisit par les aisselles et tenta de la tirer de la...mais elle était comme collée au fauteuil ! Même en y mettant toute sa force elle ne bougeait pas.

-Bon sang...donc un seul moyen...je dois retrouver la tête de la poupée et la remettre en place pour la faire bouger. Mais la maison est immense ou est-ce qu'il a bien pu cacher cette tête ?

**Tue moi...**

Itachi se retourna d'un coup se retrouvant face à Mayu...mais...il était différent, il était entier et transparent comme un vrai fantôme...il avait la tête basse et les mains serrées sur son bas de kimono, blanc avec un lien rouge pendant sur le coté gauche, comme celui de Mio...il releva la tête, il n'avait pas d'yeux et le sang sur son visage formait un papillon rouge écarlate...il semblait si triste...

**Tue moi...tue le...il m'a volé mon grand frère...tue le...**

Mayu se retourna et sortit de la salle d'un pas neutre, Itachi le regarda...il semblait vouloir le guider. Il soupira, il n'avait rien à perdre, il le suivit donc sortant de la pièce, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir et le petit garçon montra la porte du débarras du doigt.

**Tue moi...**

Il disparut sur ces mots. Itachi regarda la porte du placard avant de l'ouvrir, il y avait tout un tas d'objet dedans...il fouilla dans les draps, les statuettes et les boites espérant trouver quelque chose...il ouvrit la grande boite rouge tout en bas, il y avait des vieux kimonos dedans...il fouilla à l'intérieur soulevant les tissus et...sa main toucha quelque chose...c'était froid...et il y avait une sensation de...cheveux ? Il écarta bien les kimonos et vit une tête reposer entre les vêtements, un visage d'enfant fin et doux aux lèvres roses, aux cheveux noirs mis longs dont une mèche cachait un œil et aux yeux de verre noirs et entièrement vide d'émotion, c'est vrai que c'était une bonne cachette, il fallait vraiment fouiller pour trouver...Il prit la tête entre ses mains et la regarda...elle faisait un peu peur comme ça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Cet enfant portait bien son nom il fallait l'avouer. Il se redressa et se retourna...il devait aller la remettre en place maintenant. Il retourna dans la salle aux poupées et s'approcha du siège avant de poser la tête sur le cou de la poupée, la fixant comme il fallait en la tournant un peu et regarda le résultat...c'était parfait mais...rien ne changeait, il ne se passait rien.

-Est-ce que je dois activer quelque chose ?

Il s'agenouilla pour vérifier le piédestal...quand il sentit une petite main froide se poser sur sa tête caressant ses longs cheveux détachés...il se figea un instant avant de relever la tête et vit Mayu le fixer en souriant, serrant sa poupée contre lui...son sourire s'agrandit tout comme ses yeux qui brillaient à la lumière et il murmura:

**Grand frère...tue le.**

**Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui !**

Itachi se releva et se tourna pour faire face à Seika qui le fixait avec une haine sans borne, la poupée éclata de rire avant de courir se cacher derrière son ainé souriant sans cesse, le dit ainé se mit en position...et se téléporta derrière le brun avant de lui attraper le cou pour l'étrangler. Ce dernier se débattit comme il put et finit par s'écarter une main sur la gorge, le mangekyu sharingan activé...mais il n'aurait aucun effet...il avait un autre porteur devant lui cela ne servirait à rien. Alors il n'avait pas le choix...il devait se débarrasser de la poupée sur le champ c'était elle qui contrôlait Seika ! S'il la faisait disparaître, l'ainé le laisserait très certainement tranquille ! Il esquiva un coup de poing et courut vers Mayu près à le frapper, l'enfant se cacha presque derrière sa poupée.

**Seika aides moi !**

Seika réapparut et frappa Itachi en plein ventre avant de lui envoyer un coup qui le propulsa contre une table, la renversant, il grimaça allongé sur le flan et regarda les deux frères...non...il ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance ou mourir maintenant...Sasuke avait besoin de lui ! Sasuke...son petit frère...il devait le retrouver et le sauver ! Il serra les dents et se redressa en position assise, une main sur l'œil gauche et l'autre fermé...il le rouvrit d'un coup du sang en coulant.

-Amaterasu !

Les flammes noires entourèrent Mayu qui hurla en lâchant sa poupée, Seika écarquilla les yeux et voulut courir vers Itachi pour le frapper...mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta et se tendit en hurlant...la poupée avait été réduite en cendre et l'âme de l'ainé des deux frères libérée de son emprise avait rejoint l'au delà. Le frère ainé de Sasuke soupira de soulagement en essuyant le sang sur sa joue et se frotta les yeux en secouant la tête...il était fatigué...et ses pupilles lui faisaient mal...mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer...pas avant d'être sorti de ce village ou ils risquaient de se faire agresser n'importe quand...Il se redressa et alla s'agenouiller devant le piédestal sur lequel il posa ses deux mains et de toutes ses forces, poussa...c'était rouillé mais avec de l'effort il put dégager l'entrée du passage secret, une échelle descendait dans les profondeurs de la maison. Il sourit, enfin il allait pouvoir rejoindre la maison d'Itsuki et retrouver son cadet ! Enfin ! Prudemment, il se retourna et commença à descendre l'échelle jusqu'à arriver dans la grotte tout en bas. Il regarda le tunnel.

-Sasuke...attends moi petit frère, j'arrive.

Il s'avança vers le fond du tunnel, il vit une échelle qui lui permettrait de remonter tout en haut, très certainement dans la maison d'Itsuki, il sourit et alla vers l'échelle.

-Tu me laisses encore tout seul ?

Il s'arrêta...et se retourna...pour voir Mio qui riait aux éclats derrière lui, un peu plus loin, dans son kimono blanc taché de sang, sa longue chevelure d'ébène cascadant dans son dos tel un rideau de ténèbres, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau et de ses vêtements, son visage fin et son cou gracile maculés de son sang, il ouvrit les yeux dévoilant bien ses deux orbites entièrement vides. Il semblait fixer Itachi en souriant les mains dans le dos, les doigts entrecroisés. Il était...magnifiquement effrayant. Il s'approcha lentement de l'ainé, semblant danser à chaque pas. Une fois qu'il fut proche il tendit les deux bras vers le plus âgé en souriant.

-Non tu ne me laisseras pas tout seul, je le sais. La preuve, tu es revenu me chercher. Viens dans mes bras Grand frère, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Itachi se recula...le mangekyu n'avait aucun effet sur lui mais peut être...il ferma son œil droit puis le rouvrit activant l'amaterasu...mais les flammes tournèrent autour de Mio, semblant chercher ou frapper...elles ne le voyaient pas ! Rien n'avait donc d'effet sur lui ?! Donc...donc une seule solution...il avala sa salive et se retourna avant de se mettre à courir vers l'échelle qu'il agrippa avant de monter en vitesse. Aussitôt arrivé dans la salle du dessus, il referma le passage bloquant net l'avancée de Mio en soupirant de soulagement et essuyant à nouveau le sang sur sa joue. C'est pas vrai de tous il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui ! Pourquoi était-il ici ?

-Sasuke...pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

_**A suivre**_

NDA: LE chapitre qui même après avoir joué au jeu des dizaines de fois continue de me faire flipper...TwT. Je déteste les poupées et les enfants dans les jeux ou les films d'horreurs c'est d'un malsain ! Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7 Mio et Itsuki

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 7. Mio, le garçon sans yeux et Itsuki, le borgne

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Lunamyx Voldy: Merci pour ta review je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^. Moi non plus je déteste pas les poupées et les enfants je les aime beaucoup mais dans un jeu ou film d'horreur...je peux pas, je sais pas pourquoi je peux pas supporter. En espérant que la suite te plaira ^^.

_Chapitre 7. Mio, le garçon sans yeux et Itsuki, le borgne_

Itachi regarda autour de lui, il était arrivé dans une salle qui semblait être un débarras, il y avait de nombreux objets couverts par des draps blancs poussiéreux...on ne devait plus s'en servir depuis longtemps, même avant que le Repentir n'arrive. Il s'avança vers la porte du fond et arriva dans un couloir en assez bon état, la porte de droite était cassée, il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller à gauche. Il commença à marcher quand d'un coup...il sentit comme un froid derrière lui et l'atmosphère devint très lourde. Si lourde qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer...qu'est-ce que...?

-Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps...prends moi dans tes bras Kira tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais...mon très cher grand frère.

Il se tourna et vit Mio juste derrière lui qui lui souriait en tendant les mains vers lui, crochant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'avançant doucement espérant toucher son ainé qu'il avait tant attendu. Itachi se recula...et s'en alla en courant.

-Kira attends ! Reviens !

L'esprit courut après Itachi, se repérant au bruit qu'il faisait sur le plancher pendant sa course. Le brun passa une porte et s'appuya dessus pour la bloquer le temps de reprendre son souffle. C'est pas vrai il n'allait pas le poursuivre quand même ?! Juste celui contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part courir et se cacher ! Il soupira et s'éloigna de la porte...c'était un autre débarras avec divers objets dont la plupart étaient des outils de jardinage ou de bricolage...mais rien de très intéressant...il y avait une porte ouverte sur plusieurs petits salons et un escalier menant à l'étage. Avec Mio dans les environs il préférait jouer la prudence et monta les marches, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée vu qu'il y avait au bout des étagères pour ranger les chaussures, il y avait un petit salon à sa droite et une porte à gauche, au bout du couloir se trouvaient deux chemins, un à gauche qui devait mener à l'entrée de la maison et un à droite qui montait un petit escalier pour accéder au salon et à une porte juste à coté. Il s'avança le long du couloir.

-Itsuki ? Chitose ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes ? Je veux juste vous parlez !

Itachi haussa les sourcils, cette voix...! Il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir et se tourna vers la gauche, la ou était la porte d'entrée et vit...

-Sasuke ! Tu es la ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et sourit, visiblement heureux de le revoir et s'approcha de son ainé qui sourit à son tour...mais son sourire se fana très vite pour laisser place à une expression d'horreur en voyant la silhouette de son frère disparaître dans l'ombre pour laisser place à Mio !

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur Grand frère...peur que tu ne m'abandonnes pour de bon. Mais tu es la à présent...alors dis moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seul ! Fais moi en la promesse !

Itachi se décala sur le coté et passa par la porte sur la gauche avant de la refermer d'un coup et attrapa une table avant de la tirer pour bloquer la porte avec. Il soupira en se laissant tomber à genoux...bon dieu comment faire pour échapper à cet esprit de malheur ! Il était collant...et comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas Kira ! Il leva la tête pour voir ou il était...un petit bureau rempli de document, avec seulement un placard au fond de la pièce. Il espérait vraiment que Mio ne réussisse pas à entrer ici sinon il était piégé ! Il se figea en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et tenter de l'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi cette porte ne s'ouvre pas ? C'est bizarre.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la porte.

-...Sasuke ?

-Hn ? Itachi ? C'est toi ? S'il te plait ouvres la porte ! Laisses moi entrer s'il te plait ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'il te plait ouvres cette porte !

Itachi se redressa fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien la voix de son petit frère mais...était-ce vraiment lui et pas cet esprit ? Il l'avait bien vu prendre l'apparence de son jeune frère pour le tromper. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. De l'autre coté de la porte les coups se firent de plus en plus répétés et la voix de plus en plus forte.

-Itachi ouvres moi ! Aller ! Dépêches toi avant qu'il n'arrive ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?! Itachi ! K...Kira ! Ouvres la porte !

Itachi se recula...il en était sur ce n'était pas son frère !

-Pourquoi m'as tu laissé tout seul cette nuit la ?! Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu me chercher ?! Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps ! Kira ! Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ?! Tu comptes encore trahir notre promesse et m'abandonner à nouveau ?! KIRA OUVRES !

Il donna un coup si puissant que la table bougea...et la porte commença à s'ouvrir, Itachi se figea et courut vers le placard qu'il ouvrit avant de se baisser pour se cacher à l'intérieur refermant le battant derrière lui, il se recroquevilla au fond, les mains sur la bouche pour contrôler sa respiration et les yeux fermés. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir entièrement de l'autre coté du placard et retint son souffle écoutant les pas dans le bureau puis plus rien...mais il était toujours la...il sentait sa présence. Il entendit un soupir triste:

-Il est parti...huuu...Kira...pourquoi ? Tu...Tu me détestes donc ? Huuu...

Il entendit un sanglot, suivi d'un autre...puis Itachi l'entendit éclater pour de bon en sanglot avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant. Le brun baissa les mains en soupirant de soulagement et alla entrouvrir la porte pour regarder dehors...c'est bon...il n'était plus la...il sortit du placard et se redressa avant de sortir du bureau regardant autour de lui...il était parti ? Il vit que la porte en haut du petit escalier à coté du salon était ouverte. Mio était-il passé par la ? Ou peut être Sasuke...Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée mais...il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait. Il monta donc et entra dans le couloir, il y avait deux portes l'une en face de l'autre, avec à coté une fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, dans celle de gauche il y avait une chambre de petite fille entièrement peinte en rouge avec des poupées, des livres pour enfant et des jouets en tout genre et dans celle de droite...

-Itsuki...je suis désolé...d'avoir fui...ils étaient tous condamnés à la mort...tous...à cause de nous...uuh...Grand frère...aides moi...

Il se tourna, il voyait une grande chambre avec un bureau, deux futons pliés l'un à coté de l'autre contre le mur et une petite bibliothèque débordante de livres et de rouleaux en tout genre. Et Sasuke était à l'intérieur, allongé sur le sol dos à son frère recroquevillé et tremblant comme une feuille en se tenant les bras. Itachi s'approcha de la fenêtre prenant les barreaux dans ses mains.

-Sasuke !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son ainé et se redressa comme il put, tanguant un peu, et s'avança vers lui le regard triste mais un peu vide également...il se planta devant la fenêtre regardant Itachi droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier tendit une main vers son frère...mais sa vue se brouillait, il voyait double...le cadet lui attrapa la main entre les siennes et la guida jusqu'à sa joue.

-Itachi...tu ne me vois plus ?

-Je...ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.

-Si je m'inquiète. Tu sais bien ce que l'on doit faire pour que ça s'arrange.

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui.

-Grand frère...Itsuki et Mutsuki ont pris part au rituel...maintenant c'est notre tour.

Sasuke redressa les yeux et...d'un coup les mains qui tenaient la sienne se couvrirent de sang, les cheveux de son frère poussèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et ses vêtements se transformèrent en un kimono blanc taché de sang. Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se reculer d'un coup lâchant la main de cadet cadet qui le regarda tristement. L'espace d'un instant...il avait cru voir Mio ! Sasuke baissa les yeux et se recula jusqu'au fond de la chambre avant de s'assoir ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Sasuke ?

-Cette fois nous ne fuirons pas c'est promis...Itsuki a été enfermé pour nous avoir aidé...Chitose nous en veut de lui avoir pris son frère...ils ne nous pardonneront jamais...j'aimerai tellement pouvoir m'excuser...tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait pas vrai Kira ? Nous avons fuis...fuis loin du village...loin de tout...je suis revenu mais pas toi. Je t'ai attendu. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu m'as abandonné seul face à la mort. Mais cette fois, je sais que tu resteras, j'en suis sur.

-Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Reprends toi !

Itachi voulut ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais elle était verrouillée par un cadenas avec une clochette dessiné dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve la clé qui allait avec...mais comment savoir ou elle était ? La maison était tout de même assez grande...

**Rends moi mon frère !**

Itachi se tourna et vit une petite fille en kimono rouge écarlate et aux cheveux noirs mis longs le fixer avec crainte et colère en même temps, elle avait une clochette accrochée autour du poignet droite et une autre attachée au obi de son kimono...mais...une clé pendait aussi ! Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha:

-Attends !

Mais la fillette s'en alla en courant disparaissant dans l'entrée, Itachi pesta et regarda son frère...il devait le faire sortir de la. Il poursuivit donc la petite fille dans l'entrée, entendant du bruit dans les escaliers qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt pour fuir moi, il s'y dirigea et vit la petite fille tout en bas partir vers la pièce divisée en plusieurs salons, il la suivit et regarda autour de lui...c'était en assez bon état si on omettait que tout avait été renversé comme si quelqu'un avait fuis très vite ou comme s'il y avait eu lutte dans le coin. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il devait retrouver cette fillette et lui prendre sa clé ! Il marcha dans le couloir regardant autour de lui...ou était-elle passée ? Elle était forcément ici ! Il entendit un bruit de clochette venant d'un des salons, il y entra et regarda autour de lui...elle n'était pas la ? Mais ou...? Un nouveau bruit de clochette...il regarda le placard et s'approcha...avant de l'ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec cette petite fille qui le fixait droit dans les yeux...ils se remplirent de haine et elle tendit les mains pour lui sauter à la gorge mais le plus âgé se recula de justesse évitant le coup.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

**Mon frère...rends moi Itsuki...c'est de ta faute ! Rends le moi ! Disparais et il reviendra !**

Itachi fronça les sourcils...c'était la petite sœur d'Itsuki ? Il avait compris qu'il avait un frère jumeau, il avait également une petite sœur ? Mais pourquoi criait-elle comme ça ? On dirait...qu'elle le jugeait responsable de la disparition de son frère ? Non...plutôt elle jugeait Kira car ici il n'était pas vu comme étant Uchiwa Itachi mais plutôt comme étant Uchiwa Kira. Il évita un nouveau coup qu'allait lui donner la petite fille.

-Mais arrêtes ! Je ne suis pas Kira !

Mais elle n'écoutait pas...elle continuait de pleurer en appelant son frère et lui hurlant de disparaître sur le champ. Itachi grogna et activa son mangekyu sharingan la faisant se reculer et tomber à genoux en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, elle hoqueta un peu avant de redresser la tête...et poussa un hurlement déchirant...toute la pièce plongea dans l'obscurité.

-Hein ?

Il regarda autour de lui...il ne voyait plus rien...non ce n'étaient pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours...c'était elle qui avait fait ça ? Mais pourquoi et comment ?! Il entendait des bruits de courses et de clochettes et de courses tout autour de lui mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer de quel coté cela venait. Il sentit d'un coup un poids sur son dos et tomba par terre, deux petites mains enserraient son cou, serrant de plus en plus fort pour l'étouffer. Il tenta de frapper la fillette qu'il voyait de nouveau mais ses mains passaient à travers son corps. Des points noirs commencèrent à obscurcir sa vision et il avait du mal à respirer...non...non il n'allait pas mourir maintenant...? Il devait ramener Sasuke...son frère...il repensant à son visage d'enfant qui tendait les bras vers lui en criant sans cesse «Grand frère». Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas le laisser la ! Il activa son sharingan, si fort que ses veines oculaires ressortaient et foudroya la jeune fille du regard. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et se recula en posant ses mains sur son visage hurlant de douleur avant de tomber à genoux, disparaissant. Itachi se redressa en posant sa main sur son cou grimaçant et l'autre sur ses yeux...il avait mal...et sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus...depuis qu'il était la il avait été obligé d'utiliser son mangekyu encore plus qu'avant, il l'avait plus utilisé durant cette journée que pendant les neuf années depuis qu'il l'avait obtenu. Il devait tenir encore un peu...il ne pouvait pas perdre la vue maintenant. Il se redressa comme il put sur ses genoux et regarda l'endroit ou se trouvait la petite fille, elle avait fait tomber la clé...Et un journal couleur rouge aussi...il prit la clé et l'ouvrage avant de l'ouvrir, le feuilletant...il arriva sur un passage qui selon la date, datait d'à peu près un an avant la mort de Mio:

«Depuis quelques temps Itsuki et Mutsuki ont tous deux du mal à se déplacer seuls, ils ont presque besoin d'une canne pour voir ou ils vont. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète, Itsuki a peur de quelque chose cela se voit dans son regard. Quand j'ai questionné Mutsuki à ce propos il m'a juste caressé les cheveux en disant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter et que tout irait bien.

Le lendemain de la cérémonie Itsuki est rentré seul, il semblait avoir retrouvé la vue, du moins avec son œil droit, l'autre était caché par un cache œil noir. Ou est passé Mutsuki ? Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Itsuki est toujours le même, il est gentil et serviable mais il ne parle presque plus et semble toujours si triste.

Cela fait un an que Mutsuki a disparu et Itsuki, même s'il va mieux, a toujours l'air aussi triste qu'avant. Il m'a confié une mission importante, il m'a dit qu'il allait sortir aider nos cousins Kira et Mio, il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait peut être pas et que s'il n'était pas revenu avant l'arrivée de son amie Aya, je devrai donné la clé de sa chambre à cette dernière afin qu'elle puisse récupérer le double de la clé de l'entrepôt qu'il avait fait faire. J'étais heureuse qu'il me donne une telle mission !

Aya est venue et Itsuki n'est toujours pas rentré, je devais aller la voir pour lui donner la clé et lui transmettre le message mais j'ai eu si peur que je me suis cachée et je ne lui ai pas donné la clé, elle est repartie sans demander son reste. Je m'en veux...Itsuki ne sera pas content...il m'avait demandé un service et je n'ai même pas pu le lui rendre.

Itsuki n'est toujours pas revenu, ou est-il ? Par la fenêtre j'ai vu Mio qui regardait notre maison en pleurant je l'entendais demander sans cesse pardon. Mais ou est Kira ? J'avais compris qu'Itsuki et Kira devaient mettre Mio à l'abri mais il est toujours la et Kira a disparu ! Il a préféré sauver sa peau que celle de son frère ce qui veut dire qu'Itsuki aurait disparu pour rien ?! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais c'est de sa faute ! Si je le revois je le tuerai de mes propres mains !

Il se passe des choses étranges. Il n'y a personne dans la maison mais je sens une présence, je n'entends plus un bruit dehors. J'ai peur...je suis cachée dans le placard mais il est bloqué je n'arrive pas à sortir ! Aides moi Itsuki ! Je t'en pris aides moi !»

Alors elle était morte dans le placard en pensant sans cesse que c'était de la faute de Kira si son frère avait disparu...Itachi soupira en secouant la tête...il en savait un petit peu plus sur Itsuki à présent mais il se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que le rituel échoue. Il ne comprenait pas. Il reposa le journal et se leva en tenant la clé dans sa main faisant tinter les clochettes. Il devait aller ouvrir la porte à Sasuke. Il remonta donc les escaliers jusqu'aux chambres et alla devant celle d'Itsuki.

-Sasuke je suis...

Il arrêta de parler en voyant la pièce entièrement vide par les barreaux...et la porte était toujours fermée à clé...comment avait-il fait pour sortir et puis...ou était-il allé ?! Pestant il ouvrit quand même la porte de la chambre et entra. Son regard tomba sur un bout de papier près de la fenêtre, une lettre ? Elle était adressée à Itsuki apparemment...pourquoi trainait-elle la ? Peut être qu'il n'avait jamais pu la voir. Il s'agenouilla et la prit avant de la lire:

«Cher Itsuki,

J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre, Maitre Makabe m'a dit de m'enfuir mais je suis revenue ce soir la pour te voir, j'ai croisé ta sœur elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais j'ai du lui faire peur elle s'est enfuie en courant. Je t'ai cherché partout chez toi mais tu n'es pas la. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps la cérémonie va commencer d'un moment à l'autre, je dois sortir discrètement pour gagner la forêt, j'attendrai Kira et Mio la bas, je les emmènerai à Konoha, ils seront bien traités la bas ne t'en fais pas. Une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité je reviendrai pour toi, je ne sais pas ou tu es mais je suis persuadée que tu es quelque part dans le village.

A très bientôt j'espère. Ton amie, Mairu Aya.»

Itachi fronça les sourcils...mais si elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait pourquoi Itsuki était-il encore enfermé ? Elle n'était pas revenue en fait ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ? C'était bien trop mystérieux...il lâcha la lettre et se tourna vers la bureau qu'il fouilla un peu...il trouva une clé, c'était très certainement celle dont parlait la petite fille dans son journal ! Avec ça il pourrait ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt et ainsi aller directement parler à Itsuki. Il y avait un journal avec la clé, c'était très certainement celui du jeune borgne...il l'ouvrit et feuilleta espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant...et ce fut le cas, vers la fin du journal...

«Le jour de notre rituel approche. J'ai proposé à Mutsuki de s'enfuir mais il a refusé. Je comprend pourquoi quand j'y pense...Kira est venu nous voir l'autre jour pour nous confier ses peurs, en se regardant dans la glace le matin il avait vu qu'il avait développé le mangekyu sharingan, cela l'inquiétait énormément. La fuite n'est pas possible, nous devons accomplir le rituel du Sacrifice Écarlate, si on le fait Kira et Mio seront dispensés de rituel. Il faut qu'on réussisse, car si on échoue et que l'on découvre le secret de Kira lui et son frère seront les seuls personnes disponibles pour le prochain sacrifice. Je refuse qu'ils partagent le même sort que mon frère et moi devrons partager dans quelques jours. Je dois les faire sortir du village ! Il faut mettre fin à l'horreur je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent ! Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen d'empêcher le Repentir de déferler et Mutsuki est d'accord avec moi. Nous en avons discuté, il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnerait quoi qu'il arrive et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter quand au rituel, que je devais me concentrer sur nos cousins. J'ai entendu dire que le passage par le temple tout en haut des marches de l'autre coté du village était toujours praticable quand bien même l'entrée a été scellée. J'ai réussi à retrouver la clé, je la garde en permanence avec moi pour éviter de l'égarer ou qu'on me la reprenne. Une fois notre rituel accompli je l'utiliserai pour déclencher le mécanisme sous le vieil arbre non loin des escaliers et par la je ferai sortir Kira et Mio. Une fois le passage emprunté il suffit de traverser la forêt, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué. Pour ma part je resterai au village avec Mutsuki, transformé en papillon.

J'ai échoué...comment ai je pu échouer ? J'étais résolu, je m'y étais préparé mentalement. Mais...une fois devant les faits...Mutsuki souriait en me disant de le faire, qu'il me pardonnerait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais malgré tout je pleurais et je tremblais...mes mains tremblaient tellement...que j'ai...je lui ai écrasé l'œil gauche entre mes doigts, je lui ai crevé l'œil ! J'ai récupéré le droit mais pas le gauche ! Il est mort. Il a disparu dans l'abysse mais il ne s'est pas élevé...je n'ai pas réussi à le transformer en papillon ! Je l'ai tué mais ça n'a servi a rien ! Je t'en pris pardonne moi ! Excuse moi ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas né cadet ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois l'ainé ?! Mutsuki était tellement plus fort que moi mentalement, lui aurait pu réussir à le faire et ainsi sauver Kira et Mio ! Pourquoi...? Je vous en pris...pardonnez moi vous tous...je suis désolé...

Quand bien même j'ai échoué j'ai la ferme intention de faire sortir mes cousins de la ! Je vais les aider à s'échapper et ainsi prouver à tous que nous n'avons pas besoin de ce rituel ! J'ai entendu dire qu'Aya était ici, elle devrait partir avant la cérémonie, je ne pourrai très certainement pas la voir car je suis enfermé chez moi mais d'après Kira elle a dit qu'elle les aiderait et qu'elle les emmènerait à Konoha ou ils pourraient être heureux. C'est parfait comme ça. Ainsi ils seront sains et sauf et peut être que Mutsuki me pardonnera. J'en suis sur.»

Itachi ferma les yeux en reposant le livre...maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Itsuki avait trop hésité et avait sans faire exprès écrasé un des yeux de son frère. Voilà pourquoi le rituel n'avait marché qu'à moitié, voilà pourquoi le jeune homme était borgne. Il baissa la tête. Il comprenait...il était impossible de tuer un être aussi cher de sang froid, même en s'y préparant il est impossible de ne pas trembler. Seika tremblait également avec Mayu, mais avec Itsuki ça avait été fatal. Mais malgré la peine il avait quand même voulu aider ses cousins à s'en sortir alors qu'il risquait sans doute sa vie en faisant ça. Il se redressa levant les yeux au plafond déterminé.

-J'ai la clé de l'entrepôt, et Itsuki possède la clé pour sortir du village. On sera bientôt libre Sasuke et moi, il faut juste que je le retrouve et c'est bon.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

Itachi se figea, le souffle coupé et se retourna lentement...pour voir Mio qui le fixait accroché aux barreaux de la chambre en souriant. L'ainé se recula, bon sang ! Il était coincé !

-S'il te plait ne pars pas restes avec moi...je ne veux pas rester tout seul...soyons ensembles pour toujours comme nous nous le sommes promis. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça et tu le sais. Alors...Alors...Kira...Grand frère s'il te plait ne pars pas...

Il commença à marcher vers la porte, ne quittant pas Itachi des yeux et laissant sa main glisser sur les barreaux de la fenêtre.

-Approches...suis moi et...

Il sourit encore une fois, ouvrant un peu plus les yeux.

-...Tue moi.

Il disparut derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un coup, Itachi se recula et...

-Itachi ! Grand frère Itachi !

Sasuke courut vers son ainé et se jeta à son cou, l'entourant de ses bras, s'accrochant presque à ses cheveux et enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Itachi cligna un peu de yeux, les sourcils haussés et regarda son cadet.

-Sasuke ?

Le dit Sasuke se serra un peu plus contre son ainé, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose...c'est que je ne peux t'en vouloir pour rien du tout. Quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses je te pardonnerai toujours. Tout comme je te pardonne...pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir la. Peut être...peut être y a-t-il eu des circonstances que j'ignore. Alors temps que je ne saurai pas la vérité je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Itachi regarda son petit frère et posa ses mains sur sa taille faisant se reculer le plus jeune qui regarda son ainé d'un air un peu suppliant:

-Ne me laisses pas. S'il te plait.

-C'est toi qui est parti sans prévenir...Murmura Itachi en tapant le front de son frère avec deux doigts, le faisant couiner.

-Je ne partirai plus c'est promis. Et toi ?

-Stupide petit frère...bien sur que non je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je t'ai cherché partout.

Sasuke sourit avant de se blottir contre son ainé qui lui rendit son étreinte, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que l'ainé ne lui dise qu'il fallait partir d'ici, qu'il avait un moyen de quitter le village. Ainsi, ils sortirent de la chambre.

_**A suivre**_


	9. Chapitre 8 Sous la nouvelle lune

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 8. Sous la nouvelle lune

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Armeria-Sama: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre l'émotion des personnages et j'avais peur que le fait que je détaille le rituel soit un peu trop ''gore'' ^^''. Ce chapitre sera plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il en vaudra la peine. Bonne lecture ^^.

_Chapitre 8. Sous la nouvelle lune_

-Toutes ces lumières...c'est étrange.

Itachi et Sasuke étaient debout sur le pont suspendu, les autres entrées étant fermées, ils étaient sortis par la, et de la ou ils étaient ils pouvaient voir l'entrée du village, on entendait des gens chanter et danser avec des lanternes dans des tons assez rougeâtres vu comment les lumières s'agitaient. Le cadet serra la rambarde du pont dans ses mains, fixant droit devant lui.

-Le rituel commence.

-Alors nous devons nous dépêcher, le mécanisme pour ouvrir la sortie est sous le vieil arbre apparemment, mais c'est Itsuki qui a la clé. Nous devons aller le voir.

-Oui tu as raison, nous devons le voir.

Itachi attrapa la main de son frère dans la sienne, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau et l'emmena vers la porte au bout du pont pour qu'ils puissent redescendre prudemment vers les rues du village. Sasuke serrait également la main de son ainé, profitant de cette douceur dont il avait été privé pendant bien trop longtemps. Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'entrepôt, une fois devant Itachi sortit la clé de sa poche avant d'attraper le cadenas et de l'ouvrir avec. Il laissa tomber le verrou par terre et attrapa les poignées des deux battants et tira d'un coup pour ouvrir la porte en grand. Sasuke se précipita à l'intérieur, visiblement inquiet.

-Sasuke ? Ça va ?

Il tendit une main et la posa sur son épaule...il se tendit les yeux révulsés alors qu'un flash se faisait dans sa tête.

Il vit Mio entrer dans l'entrepôt, son père venait de le laisser sortir de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son cousin une dernière fois, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il regarda la cellule à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une main sur le cœur, l'intérieur ressemblait à un bureau avec sur le mur deux kimonos tendus sur une corde, très certainement des kimonos de rechange pour le prisonnier.

-Itsuki ? C'est moi Mio...je voulais te parler une dernière fois et...Que...AH !

Mio se recula d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Il fixait, pétrifié, le corps d'Itsuki qui pendait du plafond. Il s'était pendu. Son cousin si gentil et serviable s'était suicidé ! Le jeune futur sacrifié sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il courut vers la petite porte de la cellule, dans l'espoir de décrocher le corps mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se tourna et vit trois villageois derrière lui qui le fixaient l'air grave.

-Le rituel commence. Venez.

Ils tirèrent Mio derrière eux, le garçon se laissait faire mais ne lâcha pas un seul instant le cadavre de son cousin des yeux.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'intérieur de la cellule complètement délabré et vide...alors c'était ça. Itsuki aussi était mort. Même s'il avait eu l'air plus vivant que les autres il était également mort ce soir la, il s'était suicidé pour rejoindre son frère qu'il avait tué pour rien. Il baissa la tête en entendant un sanglot et vit son frère à genoux devant la cellule, fixant les barreaux avec de grands yeux. Itachi s'approcha et s'accroupit près de son cadet qui avait les yeux dans le vide et un peu brillants, il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hn ?

-Ça va aller ?

Sasuke baissa la tête.

-Oui ça va...ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

-Hn...restes ici je vais chercher la clé et je reviens.

Sasuke hocha la tête et regarda son frère entrer dans la cellule, regardant tout autour de lui, il fouilla dans les tiroirs entièrement vide, dans les décombres de la cellule puis finalement dans les kimonos accrochés au mur. Il fit entrer sa main dans l'un d'eux...ils étaient moisis, froid et couverts de poussière. Il trouva une poche intérieure dans une des manches et en ressortit une pierre ronde avec le symbole des Uchiwa gravé dessus. Ça devait être ça ! Il ressortit de la cellule et fit signe à son frère de le suivre, ce dernier se releva et accompagna son ainé jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent dans le village jusqu'au chemin de terre derrière la maison du fabriquant de poupée. D'après les notes qu'Itachi avait lu c'était par la. Ils montèrent une petite colline qui les mena aux pieds d'un grand escalier et au bout du chemin se trouvait un vieil arbre mort, entouré de cordes et de poupées de papier accrochées dessus. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches regardant les lumières danser à l'entrée du village.

-Ces couleurs me rappellent quelque chose. Murmura Itachi.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur coté réfléchissant avant de sourire en regardant son frère ainé.

-Ce sont à peu près les mêmes que l'on voyait pendant le festival d'été à Konoha ! Nous y sommes allés plus d'une fois tous les deux non ?

-Mais oui tu as raison. A la fin du festival on se réunissait dans le jardin et on regardait des lanternes s'élever dans le ciel. Elles étaient de la même couleur ! C'était magnifique.

-Oui...je me souviens, maman insistait souvent pour que je me couche tôt mais le soir du festival était une exception, je pouvais rester debout aussi longtemps que je voulais, je pouvais regarder la lune se lever haut dans le ciel pour ensuite commencer à descendre. Quand on se promenait dans les stands tout le monde te regardait, t'admirait en train de marcher ou de gagner des choses pour moi. C'est la que tu m'avais gagné mon dinosaure en peluche...je l'ai toujours tu sais ?

-Hahaha ! Vraiment ?

-Oui...Je me souviens aussi qu'au moment ou ils lâchaient les lanternes je n'arrivais à rien voir...j'étais trop petit et les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi, j'étais compressé et on me bloquait la vue. Mais à chaque fois tu m'attrapais par les aisselles et m'asseyais sur tes épaules pour que je sois aux premières loges. J'étais heureux que tu penses à moi de cette façon...mais d'un autre...ça me rappelait aussi à quel point j'étais petit et faible par rapport à toi...tout le monde t'admirait et moi on m'ignorait...c'est dans ces moments la...que j'avais le plus l'impression de faire tache à coté de toi.

Itachi le regarda un moment sans rien dire, mais sourit et lui prit la main, Sasuke se tourna vers lui et son ainé lui tapa le front avec ses deux doigts libres le faisant couiner.

-Uh ! Arrêtes Grand frère je suis plus un enfant maintenant !

-Mais tu es toujours un stupide petit frère. Tu n'as jamais fait tache à coté de moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un fardeau ou une gêne au contraire, il n'y avait que quand tu étais avec moi que j'étais vraiment heureux. Tu sais quoi ?

-Hn ?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai vu un endroit ou les festivals d'été sont vraiment fantastiques. Si tu veux quand on sera sorti de ce village on ira ensemble. Je suis sur que tu t'amuseras beaucoup.

Sasuke le regarda un moment avant de lui adresser un petit sourire triste.

-Ce serait génial...

**Acceptez votre destin de sacrifice !**

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup et virent plusieurs fantômes vêtus comme des prêtres avec un voile sur le visage les fixer...les entourer même ! L'un d'eux leva son bâton et frappa Sasuke dans le dos le faisant tomber à genoux. Itachi aida son frère à se redresser en les regardant, il n'arriverait jamais à tous les battre ! Il devait dégager un chemin et courir le plus vite possible. Il ferma un œil et le rouvrit d'un coup:

-Amaterasu !

Le prêtre qu'il fixait commença à prendre feu et Itachi tira son cadet derrière lui, courant jusqu'au vieil arbre dans lequel ils entrèrent avant de bloquer l'entrée avec un rocher, ils tombèrent assis dans la terre en soupirant de soulagement. L'ainé en profitait pour reprendre son souffle, se tenant le visage dans une main, essuyant le sang sur sa joue. Sasuke s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

-Tout va bien Grand frère ?

-Oui ça va aller.

-Tu en as trop fait, repose toi un instant je m'occupe de la porte.

Itachi le regarda et hocha la tête avant de lui passer la pierre et Sasuke se redressa, l'ainé s'appuya contre le bois de l'arbre et en profita pour regarder autour de lui. C'était bien éclairé, il y avait des pierres gravées un peu partout, les mêmes que celles qu'on voyait dans tout le village, ainsi que des petits moulins à vent rouges. Au fond se trouvait un piédestal en pierre avec un creux dedans. Il regarda son frère observer le creux puis mettre la pierre dedans et commencer à la tourner un peu pour déclencher le mécanisme de la porte qui leur permettrait de sortir du village. Il sourit en fermant les yeux. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici...et une fois dehors, si Sasuke le voulait toujours, ils partiraient loin tous les deux pour vivre leur vie de frères, reprenant les choses la ou ils l'avaient laissé. Ils pourraient rattraper toutes ces années de manquées. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un petit courant d'air sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que tous les moulins à vent s'étaient mis à tourner et un souffle d'air semblait venir également du dessus du piédestal. La porte était déverrouillée...ils allaient pouvoir partir. Enfin. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, Itachi la prit et se releva...avant que le cadet ne le tire vers lui et entoure sa taille de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

-Restons comme ça un instant s'il te plait.

Itachi le regarda et sourit avant de l'enlacer, une main autour de ses épaules et l'autre perdue dans sa chevelure. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, profitant mutuellement de leur présence l'un près de l'autre.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Chapitre 9 Lumière et papillon écarlate

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Chapitre 9. Tu es ma lumière, mon papillon écarlate

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

NDA: Vous risquez de trouver qu'Itachi a un comportement un peu inhabituel, enfin qu'il est plus expressif que d'habitude mais il y a des circonstances ^^''.

_Chapitre 9. Tu es ma lumière, mon papillon écarlate_

-Maintenant nous pouvons sortir du village ?

-Oui, du moins c'est ce qui était écrit dans les notes. Si nous parvenons à atteindre le temple la haut nous pourrons quitter le village.

Itachi et Sasuke se tenaient en bas des marches menant au temple sur la colline, ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils devaient y aller, ils devaient sortir de ce lieu d'horreur. Ils commencèrent à courir pour monter l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Enfin ils allaient sortir ! Enfin ils étaient libre ! Mais un bruit les fit se stopper...on aurait dit un crépitement...et une désagréable sensation d'être observés. Itachi fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui...pourtant il n'y avait rien.

-Itachi ! Regardes en bas !

Itachi se retourna et vit de vague forme en bas...il fronça les sourcils, sa vision ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ce que c'était mais...il entendait des voix...des villageois ?! Il attrapa la main de son frère et se mit à courir en le trainant derrière lui. Ils couraient, couraient de plus en plus vite pour échapper à ces spectres. Ils étaient si proches du but ! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire prendre maintenant ! Mais...Sasuke sentit une main lui attraper la cheville et tomba en avant lâchant brusquement la main de son ainé qui, dans son élan, continua sa route. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en haut des marches et se retourna brusquement.

-Sasuke ?!

-Itachi ! Ah !

Les villageois entourèrent Sasuke, lui bloquant le passage, l'un l'attrapa par la taille et un autre par les chevilles pour le soulever du sol et le ramener en bas des marches...le ramener vers le village. Il se débattait comme il pouvait en regardant son frère.

-Itachi sauves toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Vas-t-en vite ! Fuis !

Itachi voulut redescendre mais les villageois lui bloquaient complètement le passage. Ne pouvant pas tous les affronter, il courut se réfugier à l'intérieur du temple, bloquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuyant sur le battant en reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait et leva la tête...l'intérieur du temple était sombre, presque entièrement plongé dans le noir, un autel recouvert d'un drap blanc un peu jauni se trouvait au fond, les murs étaient presque complètement effondrés, le sol enfoncé, les grilles qu'il y avait un peu partout complètement détruites et de nombreuses cordes pendaient du plafond. Il s'approcha du fond du temple et passa derrière une grille...il sentait un souffle d'air venir de la. Il arriva derrière l'autel du temple...il y avait une porte ouverte, couverte de sceau, dévoilant un long escalier qui descendait vers une grotte. C'était de la que le courant d'air venait. C'était la sortie...il suffisait qu'il prenne ce passage, qu'il continue toujours tout droit et il serait libre. Mais...Sasuke...? Il lui avait dit de s'enfuir seul, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère seul. Néanmoins d'un autre coté...il en avait assez de cet endroit...il voulait partir le plus vite possible. Il déglutit en fermant les yeux, les poings serrés. Que devait-il faire ?!

Sasuke, de son coté, avait été ramené sur le pont menant à la demeure du maitre de cérémonie. Il était entouré de prêtres voilés qui lui faisaient signe d'avancer d'un mouvement de tête. Le brun se retourna vers le portail qui restait désespérément fermé et soupira avant de se retourner vers la maison, avançant vers celle ci. La brise faisant voler les pans de son kimono et ses cheveux avec douceur, des papillons écarlates éclairaient son chemin, faisant scintiller le pont d'une étrange couleur rouge sang. Il marchait vers la porte de la maison, accompagné par les prêtres tel un cortège funèbre. Il entendait encore la voix de Mio dans sa tête...mais cette fois ci, il ne sentait pas ses pensées forcer les siennes. Ces pensées...il les partageait. Il comprenait. Il avait exactement le même sentiment que le jeune esprit. Ce sentiment...il l'avait depuis très longtemps. Depuis vraiment très très longtemps.

-Nous nous le sommes toujours promis pas vrai ? De rester ensembles pour toujours. Tu m'as dis que tu serais toujours près de moi. Mais je le savais...Je savais que ce serait impossible. Tu as beau être resté avec moi depuis ma naissance...maintenant que nous sommes grands nous devons vivre séparés. Et mourir séparés. Alors je t'en pris...ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et fais le. Vite. Viens. Tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...

Il arriva juste devant la porte d'entrée et...

-SASUKE !

Sasuke se retourna un peu et vit Itachi pousser le portail pour entrer dans le jardin...il sourit. Il était venu. Il était finalement venu le chercher. Il était venu pour lui. Il avait préféré sa vie à la sienne. Il baissa un peu la tête, les yeux fermés, et murmura:

-Les deux élus doivent lier leurs corps et monter au paradis sur les ailes d'un papillon. Le premier sauve le village. Le deuxième sauve le premier. Et le papillon protège le village.

Il se retourna vers la porte en portant une main dans la poche intérieure de son haut de kimono et en sortit une feuille un peu froissée, il la regarda un moment avant de la laisser tomber au sol comme pour inviter Itachi à la prendre. Il se retourna à nouveau...ses cheveux poussèrent, et ses vêtements se transformèrent en un kimono d'un blanc éclatant, avec un lien rouge pendant sur le flan gauche. Mio était la, mais pas sous son aspect spectral, non il semblait bien vivant actuellement. Il regarda le plus âgé qui était toujours de l'autre coté du pont et se retourna vers l'entrée de la maison.

-C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. Je deviendrai ta lumière. Si tel est mon destin qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sur ces mots il se remit en marche, escorté par les prêtres...et redevint Sasuke juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

-SASUKE ATTENDS !

Sasuke fut emmené jusqu'à la salle de l'autel familial ou les prêtres le laissèrent, il descendit de lui même un des deux escaliers qui le mena jusqu'au jardin intérieur, l'entrée du temple circulaire. Il marcha le long du pont de droite et se posta juste sur la dalle déclenchant le mécanisme, il entendit le même bruit de l'autre coté et se tourna pour voir un jeune homme vêtu du même kimono que Mio mais avec le lien rouge qui pendait sur le flan droit. Il avait deux longues rides sous chacun de ses yeux noirs ornés de longs cil, ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient retenus en une queux de cheval haute par un bijou...c'était lui. Kira. Kira était enfin revenu. L'esprit baissa les yeux, son regard exprimait la honte et le regret.

**Je suis désolé...je suis vraiment désolé Mio. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je te demande pardon petit frère...cette fois je ne fuirai pas. Allons y. Faisons le ensembles.**

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps et passèrent les deux portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, gagnant l'intérieur du temple circulaire.

Itachi de son coté tenait le bout de papier que Sasuke avait laissé tombé, c'était une des lettres que s'échangeaient Kira et Mio ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir cachée ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il voit le contenu de cette lettre ?

«Je ne te laisserai jamais derrière moi. Je resterai toujours à tes cotés. Tu te souviens du jour ou je te l'ai promis ? J'avais neuf ans, c'était le jour de tes trois ans je t'ai fait une surprise en t'emmenant dans mon jardin secret pour la première fois. C'était un petit ruisseau au milieu de la forêt, près de la montagne, entouré de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La bas nous avons joué à nous tremper et nous avons tressés des couronnes de fleur. C'était pour maman mais nous en avons tous deux fait une deuxième paire que nous nous sommes échangée. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai fais cette promesse ''Je te promet de rester à tes cotés pour l'éternité petit frère. Je serai toujours la pour te protéger. Restons ensembles pour toujours, jurons le d'accord ?''. Même quand nous aurons quitté le village je resterai toujours avec toi, nous vivrons ensembles pour toujours. _Kira_.

Grand frère...je sais que nous nous sommes promis d'être ensembles pour toujours. Tu m'as fait énormément de promesses dans ma vie, j'ai toujours souris en les entendant. Mais à l'entente de celle ci je n'ai pas souris. Je n'avais que trois ans mais j'avais déjà conscience d'une chose. Mon corps est faible. Je suis de constitution fragile et je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à tenir le bout, chaque année je ralentis un peu plus et un jour je n'arriverai très certainement plus à te suivre, je vais être à la traine. Un jour viendra ou tu ne voudras plus du fardeau que je suis et tu me laisseras je le sais. Je ne suis pas trouillard, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me terrifie c'est la solitude, j'ai peur de me retrouver tout seul. En vieillissant nous allons prendre nos distances. Ça a déjà commencé, je l'ai senti quand tu as posé les yeux sur Aya, elle compte déjà beaucoup pour toi et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, mais je ne serai qu'une gêne pour toi dans cette histoire, tu vas peu à peu me tourner le dos pour aller vers elle. En fait, ce sentiment je l'ai depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, c'est compliqué à dire mais j'ai l'impression que depuis toujours nous n'avons jamais été vraiment ensembles. Tu étais la mais sans être vraiment la. Ça me fait affreusement peur Kira. Depuis toujours c'est toi qui m'aidait et maintenant je veux te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je veux te guérir de ta cécité. Je veux devenir ta lumière, ton papillon écarlate. Je veux m'unir à toi Grand frère. Ainsi nous serons ensembles pour toujours et à jamais comme nous nous le sommes promis. _Mio_.»

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Depuis le début Mio n'avait jamais voulu s'enfuir...non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour les villageois mais parce qu'il avait peur d'être tout seul. C'était un sentiment plus égoïste...mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. La solitude était une chose affreuse. Il comprenait mais...cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'impliquer Sasuke la dedans ! Il devait le tirer de la ! Il ferait sortir son petit frère d'ici ! Il alla jusqu'à la porte et entendit soudainement des petits rires...mais pas des rires menaçants non ils étaient joyeux. Il se tourna et vit deux personnes assises sous le cerisier...il haussa un sourcil. Kira et Mio ? Kira était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, son jeune frère assis entre ses jambes dos à lui, ils riaient ensembles semblant se raconter des ragots vu comment ils se murmuraient à l'oreille. Cette vision...était assez attendrissante il fallait le dire. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la maison, l'entrée semblait être débloquée à présent. Il regarda autour de lui...par ou passer à présent ?

**-Mio n'oublies pas notre promesse.

-Mais Grand frère...si...si on fait ça...qu'est-ce qui arrivera à tout le monde ?

-On s'en fiche des autres, à mes yeux ta vie est plus importante que ce village. Alors je t'en pris suis moi ! Partons d'ici ensembles !**

Itachi se tourna et vit deux ombres, cachées derrière un rideau, il reconnut l'ombre des deux frères fantômes. Kira avait les mains posées sur les épaules de son frère qui avait la tête basse et le visage plongé dans ses mains. Ils étaient en train de parler de leur future fuite. L'ainé de Sasuke se fit tiré de sa contemplation par une sorte de tintement de clochette, il se tourna et vit des papillons écarlates voler sur place, comme s'ils l'incitaient à le suivre. N'ayant pas d'autre piste, c'est ce qu'il fit, il suivit ces petits êtres brillants jusqu'à la salle de l'autel familial, devant lequel il revit les deux frères assis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Mio avait la tête enfouie dans le torse de son ainé qui avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules et le visage perdu dans ses cheveux.

**-J'ai réfléchi Grand frère, et je veux m'enfuir avec toi. Mais j'ai peur...j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

-Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours la pour te protéger. On construira un avenir meilleur ensemble, loin de toutes ces barbaries. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Mio et ce sera toujours le cas, quoi qu'il ne passe, alors n'en doutes jamais d'accord ?

-Oui...moi aussi je t'aime Kira. Et quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours et je te pardonnerai quoi qu'il puisse arriver.**

Itachi les regarda disparaître tous les deux et baissa la tête. Oui il comprenait. Pour lui aussi la vie de Sasuke était plus importante que tout au monde, il l'aimait plus que tout et le protègerait quoi qu'il arrive ! Cette pensée le détermina encore plus à retrouver son petit frère et il descendit un des escaliers qui le mena jusqu'au jardin intérieur, il emprunta le pont de gauche et se posta sur la dalle espérant ouvrir la porte. Il entendit le même bruit de déverrouillage de l'autre coté, il se tourna et vit Mio qui le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine, il semblait bien vivant ici, et bien moins effrayant sans le sang sur son kimono et sur son visage. Il avait ses yeux également, deux grands yeux noirs emplis de douceur et d'innocence. Il était tellement beau quand on le regardait comme ça. On en oublierait presque que c'était lui l'auteur de tous les meurtres atroces dont il avait été témoin durant tout son passage dans ce village. Le fantôme le regardait, les mains en prière et les larmes aux yeux.

**Kira ! Tu es venu me chercher ! Tu es revenu pour moi ! Je le savais j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais ! Je n'en ai jamais douté ! J'ai attendu encore et encore et tu es enfin la Grand frère ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir honorer cette promesse qui nous tient tant à cœur. Viens, je t'attends juste en dessous.**

Itachi le regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, il entra dans le temple et s'approcha de la porte du fond et posa sa main dessus. Nul doute que Sasuke était passé par la mais la porte était toujours verrouillée par ce cadenas...comment allait-il faire pour passer ? Alors qu'il cherchait une solution il entendit d'un coup les portes de derrière se refermer brusquement et se retourna...pour tomber nez à nez avec le maitre de cérémonie qui le fixait les bras croisés, dans un kimono cérémonial, un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre alors qu'une profonde entaille barrait son torse...il avait été victime de Mio aussi également vu la violence des blessures. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du spectre.

**Kira...tu es enfin revenu mon enfant. Tu es revenu accomplir ta destinée. Tu as finalement compris que ton destin était écrit depuis le début, tu dois tuer Mio pour sauver le village, alors vas y et fais honneur à ton père.**

Itachi se recula un peu et l'homme s'approcha tendant les bras vers lui mais le porteur du mangekyu s'écarta sur le coté et le foudroya de ses sharingans, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il accepte une telle chose. Le regard du chef du clan se fit plus sévère et il disparut de son champ de vision avant de réapparaitre juste devant lui et leva une main avant de lui donner ce qu'il semblait être une gifle, il n'y aucun claquement vu que la main lui passa au travers mais l'ainé sentit un grand froid et une douleur sourde dans son corps, il se rattrapa de justesse à un poteau pour ne pas tomber. Il grimaça...après toute cette aventure...il était affaibli. Il n'en pouvait plus...mais il devait continuer. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Il se redressa comme il put mais se ne fut que pour être à nouveau propulsé contre le mur par un nuage de fumée que lui envoya le maitre de cérémonie, il leva les yeux...sa vision se bouillait...il était fatigué...tellement fatigué...

**Kira...mon fils...cesses de te débattre. Et viens Kira...KIRAAAA !**

Itachi serra les dents et alors que l'homme fonçait sur lui...il envoya son Amaterasu sur lui, faisant hurler et bruler le spectre jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il disparut...en laissant tomber une clé derrière lui. Le jeune homme se redressa en prenant appuie sur le mur, respirant profondément et fermant les yeux pour se calmer et retrouver un peu de contenance. Il devait tenir encore un peu, il y était presque il le sentait ! Après ça il pourrait se reposer, une fois Sasuke en sécurité il pourra se poser un peu pour souffler. Il se pencha et prit la clé qu'il alla insérer dans le cadenas de la porte du fond, il le fit tomber par terre avant d'ouvrir la porte, c'était un long couloir, non plutôt un long tunnel de pierre uniquement éclairé par quelques bougies posées sur les murs, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus bas dans les ténèbres. Itachi soupira et commença à avancer doucement en se tenant au mur pour se repérer et ne pas tomber.

**Itachi ! Non ! Ne t'approches pas ! Vas-t-en vite ! Tu dois t'enfuir seul ! Ne t'occupes pas de moi tout ira bien ! Fuis temps que tu le peux !**

Sasuke...c'était la voix de Sasuke qui lui disait de fuir. Mais non, il ne fuirait pas ! Il ne fuirait plus ! Il continuerait d'avancer. Il le sauverait. Et ils sortiraient d'ici ensemble.

**Itachi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Alors je t'en pris fuis. Tu peux fuir. Quoi qu'il arrive je te pardonnerai. Même si tu t'enfuis, même si tu m'abandonnes ici je te pardonnerai toujours Grand frère.**

Et lui ne se pardonnerait jamais. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec le fardeau que sera la pensée d'avoir abandonné son cadet alors qu'il avait la possibilité de le sauver ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre seul rongé par la douleur et la peine, c'était déjà arrivé une fois il ne voulait pas revivre une telle douleur une seconde fois. Il continua d'avancer lentement...les damnés...les aveugles rodaient dans le coin. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit...car avec sa vue qui se brouillait il aurait du mal à s'enfuir comme il fallait. Il passa devant un petit trou dans le mur et se tourna...il reconnut la cave de la première maison à l'entrée du village. C'était donc la que ça menait ? Si cela conduisait à la salle du rituel il était normal que cet cave avait été à ce point protégée et gardée secrète. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et continua sa route...s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il descendit un grand escalier de pierre mais rata la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierre. Il grimaça et releva un peu la tête. Il était arrivé dans une grande salle remplie de bougie, avec au centre un cercle portant le symbole des Uchiwa avec le papillon à l'intérieur. Au fond se trouvait une porte shinto...la porte de la salle du rituel. Il était dans l'entrée. Agenouillés sur le cercle il y avait Seika et Mayu, l'un en face de l'autre, l'ainé avait les doigts posés autour des yeux de son jeune frère qui attendait patiemment la suite.

**-Tue moi...

-Je ne veux pas te tuer...**

Itachi baissa la tête en serrant les dents et se redressa comme il put sur ses pieds...mais quand il redressa la tête, ce n'était plus Seika et Mayu qui étaient sur le cercle, mais Mio, dos à lui, les bras ballants fixant la porte. Il murmura sans le regarder.

-Tu es enfin venu...j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Kira, cette fois le rituel doit être achevé. Dépêchons nous, l'heure du Repentir a sonné. Laisses moi devenir ta lumière, ne formons plus qu'un d'accord ? Mais dis moi...je voudrai savoir une chose avant. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué cette nuit la ? Si tu savais...depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais obtenu ta pupille j'attends...que tes mains se posent sur mon visage...que tes doigts entourent mes yeux...évidemment je me doute que cela ne se serait pas fait sans douleur, mais cela aurait été supportable si cela avait été de toi. Avec eux...j'ai eu si mal...c'était insoutenable. Alors s'il te plait...effaces cette douleur que je ressens en permanence...je t'en pris Grand frère...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...

Il serra les poings et se retourna d'un coup, ouvrant ses grands yeux vides et hurla, le sang coulant encore plus de ses orbites, tachant davantage ses joues et coulant de son menton:

-TUE MOI !

Itachi se recula d'un pas en regardant Mio disparaître en se remettant à rire aux éclats, tel un fou furieux. L'ainé se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance...presque...il y était presque...il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire et il rejoindrait Sasuke. Il pourrait le sauver. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail et commença à descendre les escaliers de pierre, avec prudence...quand il entendit un chant derrière lui. Il se retourna et...Mio lui passa au travers, escorté par les prêtres voilés.

-Mio ? Murmura-t-il en se retournant pour l'observer.

Il vit tout dans son esprit...Il voyait le jeune sacrifié avancer, la tête basse, serrant le bas de son kimono entre ses mains, il leva un peu la tête pour apercevoir le bout du tunnel...une grande salle dont les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries représentant des papillons rouges écarlates. Il y avait seulement au centre de la salle un gigantesque trou en forme de carré et devant une table en pierre sur laquelle quelques gouttes de sang séchées depuis longtemps se trouvaient. Il s'arrêta de marcher, serrant ses mains contre son cœur. Il était d'accord pour le faire mais...il aurait préféré que ce soit Kira...

-Grand frère...

Un prêtre voilé le poussa un peu en avant avec son sceptre.

-Lord Mio, s'il vous plait on ne peut plus attendre.

Moi le regarda un instant puis baissa la tête avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps, il agita un peu sa main droite faisant tomber un bout de papier roulé en boule de sa manche et continua d'avancer droit devant.

-...Éternellement...

On le fit s'allonger sur la table de pierre, les sharingans activés et deux prêtres voilés s'approchèrent, entourant chacun un de ses yeux de trois doigts...ils écartèrent ses orbites...Mio serrait les dents en crispant ses doigts sur la pierre, se griffant un peu le bout et serrant les jambes sous la forte douleur qu'il ressentait. Ils saisirent chacun un œil...et arrachèrent d'un coup. Le jeune adolescent hurla de douleur...puis ses mains se détendirent et sa tête partie sur le coté alors que sa peau palissait à vue d'œil, le sang coulait de ses orbites vides, traçant des sillons le long de ses joues et cachant presque son visage tellement il avait giclé, une ultime larme coula d'un des deux néants qui lui servaient d'yeux à présent.

-Il est mort ? Murmura un prêtre voilé. Bien, faites le.

Deux damnés s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux saisit Mio par les aisselles et l'autre par les chevilles, ils le balancèrent un peu pour prendre de l'élan...et le jetèrent dans le vide. Ses bras et ses jambes partant vers le haut tout comme les manches de son kimono et la cordelette à sa taille alors que son corps chutait, ses longs cheveux partant également vers la surface, caressant avec douceur son visage d'ange.

**Je t'aime Kira. Et je t'attendrai éternellement.**

Itachi sursauta en reprenant ses esprits alors...voila ce qu'il s'était passé ? Soudain un immense tremblement de terre secoua la sol et l'ainé dut se cramponner au mur de roche pour ne pas tomber. Il referma les yeux et son esprit retourna dans la salle ou tous les prêtres et les damnés regardaient autour d'eux tenant difficilement debout face à ce tremblement si soudain. L'un d'eux enleva le voile sur son visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit...de la fumée noire commencer à remonter du trou. C'était ça...le Repentir ?! Une main sortit du trou et s'accrocha à la table de pierre, suivi d'un corps entier qui se mit debout dessus, l'air dégagé par l'abysse faisant voler ses cheveux et les pans de son kimono...Mio eut un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à ricaner...avant d'hurler à la mort et la fumée sortit entièrement du trou recouvrant la salle et même le village en entier.

Itachi rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Il savait tout à présent. Il venait d'assister en direct au rituel qui avait échoué. Ce que ces gens avaient fait à Mio...c'était horrible ! Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas ils allaient très certainement faire subir la même chose à Sasuke ! Il regarda en bas et, se tenant au mur descendit prudemment les marches, passant sous plusieurs portails rouges. Son regard s'arrêta sur un bout de papier jauni par la terre et le temps, le papier que Mio avait fait tomber de sa manche dans sa vision ? Il le ramassa et le déplia...une lettre:

«Kira tu es venu finalement, j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Dépêches toi, je suis juste en dessus ! Peut être que tu n'arriveras pas à temps mais ça ne fait rien, je t'attendrai. _Mio_.»

Itachi lâcha le papier en baissant les yeux...les derniers mots de Mio, sa dernière lettre était adressée à son frère. Même au moment de sa mort il avait continué à croire en lui. Il soupira et continua son chemin. Il arriva finalement devant une grande salle, une salle de pierre dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries déchirées représentant des papillons rouges écarlate. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un gigantesque trou en forme de carré, quatre pieux étaient plantées aux coins ou quatre bougies brulaient, devant le trou se trouvait une table en pierre tachée de sang et devant cette table...Il distinguait vaguement une forme...il voyait un haut de kimono blanc et de courts cheveux noirs.

-Sasuke...?

Il s'avança encore alors que Sasuke levait la tête vers lui. Il ne souriait pas. Il semblait triste. Itachi s'approcha encore et passa le portail rouge, deux damnés apparurent derrière lui, lui coupant le chemin du retour et plusieurs dizaines de prêtres apparurent également tous bien alignés, tenant fermement leurs sceptres dans la main, ne laissant qu'un petit couloir à l'ainé pour qu'il puisse aller rejoindre son frère.

-Grand frère Itachi...Grand frère Kira...Appelèrent simultanément les voix de Sasuke et de Mio, attirant l'attention d'Itachi qui tentait de concentrer son regard vers son frère, se fichant des autres, seul lui comptait...mais il le voyait à peine, il distinguait à peine sa silhouette.

Sasuke soupira en se tenant le bras, crispant ses doigts sur sa manche de kimono.

-Depuis ma naissance nous avons été ensembles...mais maintenant que nous sommes grands nous devons vivre et mourir séparément. Je le savais. Oui...au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su.

Il baissa tristement la tête puis la releva en entendant un bruit devant lui, il vit Itachi s'avancer vers lui en titubant, tendant une main, comme s'il voulait le toucher...il tanguait. Il était fatigué. Et vu comment il agitait la main pour le trouver...il ne voyait plus rien.

-Sasuke...petit frère. Nous serons réunis. Je te l'ai promis. Toi et moi...ensembles...pour toujours et à jamais.

-Itachi...tu te souviens ? Depuis que je suis petit j'ai très souvent voulu te dire quelque chose mais je me dégonflais à chaque fois. Et bien je crois que le moment est venu de t'en parler.

Sasuke leva une main alors que son frère était juste devant lui et allait lui taper le front comme avant...mais il arrêta son poignet juste avant et posa sa main sur la sienne, paume contre paume, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-''Ensembles pour toujours'', c'était la seule promesse parmi toutes celles que tu m'as fait autrefois qui semblait vraiment te tenir à cœur. Mais malgré tout j'ai toujours su que c'était une promesse en l'air, comme toutes les autres.

-Mais non...ce n'était pas...

-Peut être que tu n'avais pas volontairement l'intention de la rompre. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle se romprait d'elle même. C'est dans l'ordre des choses Itachi, nous sommes frères, nous allons faire chacun notre vie de notre coté et être séparés. Mes doutes se sont confirmés quand tu m'as abandonné après le massacre du clan. Aussi, pour résumé, voilà ce que je voulais te dire depuis si longtemps: Nous ne pouvons pas rester ensembles pour toujours.

Itachi regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. C'était...c'était ça qu'il ruminait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis si longtemps ?! L'ainé ne savait pas quoi dire...cette déclaration lui brisait le cœur. Elle lui faisait plus mal que raison. Il grimaça en baissa la tête fermant un instant les yeux et sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et vit Sasuke lui sourire avec douceur en effleurant sa pommette de sa main libre. Il se sentit tiré en avant, il ne sut comment il se retrouva assis à califourchon sur le ventre de son frère cadet qui s'était allongé sur la table de pierre, les cheveux éparpillés dessus. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il entendait parfaitement les prêtres derrière lui commencer à réciter une prière en tapant le sol de leur sceptre.

-Mais grâce à ça nous pouvons ne faire qu'un. Je te guérirai de ta cécité, tu continueras à vivre normalement, je serai avec toi sans pour autant te gêner dans ta vie. Tu verras le monde à travers mes yeux, je le contemplerai sans cesse avec toi. Je deviendrai ta lumière. Ton papillon écarlate. Alors tout va bien, il n'y a pas à hésiter, il n'y a pas à être triste.

-Sasuke...

Sasuke attrapa les mains de son frère dans les siennes et les guida jusqu'à son visage, Itachi sentit ses longs cils chatouiller ses doigts, il aurait presque pu en rire s'il n'avait pas été dans une telle situation. Le cadet rouvrit les yeux chatouillant encore la peau de son ainé, les sharingans activés, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte le plus âgé des deux frères activa les siens aussi. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, les yeux débordant d'amour fraternel. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues de son grand frère et le fit se pencher avant de coller son front au sien, faisant sentir le contact froid du bandeau frontal de l'ainé contre sa peau nue. Il murmura d'une voix très douce:

-Tue moi.

Cette phrase, bien que murmurée avec douceur était sans appel, elle n'accepterait aucun refus. Sasuke lâcha le visage d'Itachi et allongea ses bras sur la table, posant ses mains sur les genoux de son ainé, ce dernier se redressa un peu et resta un moment immobile, sans rien dire...puis entoura chacun des yeux de son frère de trois doigts...et se mit à écarter.

**Je t'ai attendu longtemps dans cet endroit si sombre. Kira, tu m'avais promis que nous serions ensembles pour toujours mais tu m'as laissé tomber. Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu ? J'étais si heureux quand tu m'as dit ''Enfuyons nous ensembles'' mais j'aurai été encore plus heureux si tu m'avais tué ! Mais tu n'es pas revenu j'ai été tué par les prêtres et le Repentir est arrivé ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ce soir la ? Depuis que j'ai appris pour tes yeux j'ai rêvé de tes doigts entourant mes orifices. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Maintenant tu es la alors tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi.**

Les bruits des sceptres se firent de plus en plus fort...semblable à des tambours, résonnant comme une marche funèbre dans la salle. Itachi serra les dents alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans les orbites de son cadet, faisant très légèrement sortir les yeux et parfaitement ressortir les veine oculaires. Sasuke grimaçait, il avait mal...il sentait du liquide qu'il devinait être du sang couler du coin de ses yeux. Mais il ne se débattait pas, il se contentait de s'agripper au pantalon de son ainé pour l'encourager à continuer. Encore. Plus. Plus.

**Je voulais être avec toi pour toujours Itachi, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Ce soir la ou tu as massacré le clan j'ai eu peur, mais pas de me faire tuer, j'ai eu peur parce que tu allais me laisser tout seul et partir loin de moi. J'ai eu si mal à cet instant. Mais j'étais heureux quand tu m'as dit ''Je t'attendrai, viens me retrouver.''. J'ai su que d'un coté tu serais toujours avec moi. Tu ne penserais qu'à moi, te demandant si je suis encore vivant et si je progresse pour venir te retrouver. Tu t'inquièterais toujours de savoir si j'allais arriver un jour. Tu n'aurais que mon nom à la bouche car tu avais fait de moi un rival digne de toi, pour lequel il fallait que tu fasses des efforts pour rester fort contre moi. J'étais heureux à chaque fois que je pensais à ça. Maintenant que nous sommes la tous les deux tu ne me laisseras plus seul pas vrai ? Nous serons ensembles pour toujours. Alors allons y ensembles. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi. Tue moi.**

Les deux suppliaient. Mio et Sasuke suppliaient tous deux leur frère de les tuer. Entendant cela, Itachi n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, estimant les orbites assez écartés il attrapa les deux globes oculaires de son frère entre ses doigts avec délicatesse pour ne pas les écraser...et arracha d'un coup. Sasuke hurla...puis sourit avec douceur alors que ses mains ses détendaient et se laissaient aller sur la table. L'ainé porta les deux yeux dans ses mains jusqu'aux siens et plaqua ses paumes sur sa peau. Il vit une grande lumière rouge au milieu du noir...puis plus rien. Les bruits de sceptre s'arrêtèrent. Itachi laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son visage laissant une trainée de sang sur ses joues et baissa ses yeux noirs vers son jeune frère, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer les formes de son visage à présent. Il ne bougeait plus. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus ? Il souriait comme s'il était apaisé et heureux, il était si beau à sourire comme ça, cela donnait un éclat absolument magnifique à sa douce figure angélique. Avec le sang sur son visage on dirait presque qu'il n'en avait pas. Le liquide rouge autour de ses yeux ressemblait à un papillon. D'ailleurs...il perçut un mouvement. Le sang s'éleva du visage du cadet le lavant de toute trace, sous la forme d'un magnifique papillon rouge écarlate. Itachi haussa les sourcils, toujours sans vraiment réagir, sans prononcer un mot. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre des exclamations de bonheur et de joie. Les prêtres laissaient tomber leur fierté d'Uchiwa à cet instant et se laissaient aller à exprimer leur joie d'être enfin libérés en hurlant, agitant leurs sceptres, se donnant des tapes dans le dos ou de franches accolades. Deux damnés s'approchèrent des deux frères et l'un d'eux saisit Sasuke par dessous les aisselles, l'autre par les chevilles et le balancèrent un peu. Itachi ne fit rien pour les en empêcher tellement le choc était grand, il commençait à prendre peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vit les deux fantômes jeter le corps inerte de son jeune frère dans l'abysse...Sasuke disparut à l'intérieur, les pans de son kimono partant vers le haut tout comme ses bras et ses jambes, ses cheveux s'agitant sous le mouvement et caressant avec douceur son visage. L'ainé cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, les paupières écarquillées. Il leva les mains pour les regarder, il voyait de nouveau parfaitement mais...mais qu'avait-il fait ? Ses doigts et ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang tout comme son visage...le sang de son frère cadet. Il secoua encore plus vivement la tête en crispant ses doigts sur ses tempes s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Non non il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il refusait d'y croire ! Il descendit de la table et s'approcha le plus possible du vide, ne remarquant même pas que tous les fantômes autour de lui disparaissaient, ayant enfin trouvé la paix, le rituel accompli, le Repentir s'en était allé, libérant toutes les âmes prisonnières du village. Il vit une petite lumière remonter. Un papillon rouge écarlate, comme ceux qui l'avait guidé dans le village. Comme le symbole qui accompagnait l'éventail des Uchiwa de cet endroit. Le petit être vola un moment sur place, semblant le fixer. Et une voix douce en sortit, une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Celle de son petit frère qu'il aimait tant.

**Itachi...Merci Grand frère. Je t'aime. Et adieu.**

Le papillon s'envola pour sortir de la grotte et Itachi écarquilla les yeux les pupilles étrécies. Ce n'était pas un rêve...il l'avait vraiment fait ?! Il avait...Il avait tué Sasuke ?! Il avait assassiné son petit frère ?! Il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux le piquaient.

-Sa...suke...petit frère...Sa...SASUKEEEEEEEEEE !

Itachi se mit à courir le plus vite possible, regagnant le tunnel pour sortir de cette salle qui avait été le lieu d'un crime impardonnable. Il passa par le petit trou qui le mena dans la cave de la première maison du village afin d'aller plus vite et sortit en courant le plus rapidement possible. Il remonta vers l'entrée du village ou il voyait tous les papillons se réunir, le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour entrer était réapparu de lui même. Il poursuivit les papillons dans la forêt, ne s'arrêtant jamais, son aventure l'avait épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Sasuke...il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller...pas comme ça...il devait le rattraper et lui parler !

-Sasuke je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'en pris pardonne moi !

Il s'arrêta de courir au milieu d'une petite clairière...tous les papillons étaient la. Son frère aussi devait être la. Il s'approcha et vit un petit papillon s'approcher de lui, battant des ailes avec douceur. L'ainé le reconnut. C'était lui. C'était Sasuke. Il tendit la main vers lui et voulut l'attraper quand il fut à sa portée mais le cadet évita sa main et se posa un instant sur le dos de celle ci, ce fut bref, comme un baiser d'adieu, comme une dernière marque d'affection. Le petit être le regarda encore un peu avant de s'envoler rejoignant les autres papillons. Itachi gardait la main levée vers le ciel, comme s'il espérait toujours pouvoir attraper son petit frère, comme s'il espérait encore pouvoir le retenir pour qu'il reste près de lui. Il le vit s'élever dans le ciel avec les autres...et disparaître. Face à lui le soleil se levait à nouveau sur le village, permettant enfin d'arrêter cette nuit sans fin. Mais il s'en moquait complètement. Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête à présent: «Sasuke est mort. Je l'ai tué». Il cligna des yeux...il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Il arrêta donc de résister et se mordilla la lèvre...avant d'éclater en sanglot, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant au sang de son frère, il regarda ses mains toujours tachées de ce même liquide rouge et plongea son visage dedans, les épaules tressautant. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Sasuke...huu...pardon...je te demande pardon...je suis désolé...Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime tellement.

Il se laissa tomber allongé sur le flan, dans l'herbe fraiche du petit matin. Ses larmes continuaient de couler alors qu'il regardait sans sourciller ses mains...ces mains qui avaient commis ce crime atroce. Il ne réagissait plus, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Ou plutôt si. Il voulait pleurer. Pouvoir pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant et peu importe si on le regardait, si on se moquait de lui. Il s'en fichait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne s'arrêta même pas, il ne réagit même pas quand il sentit plusieurs ombres le recouvrir. Plusieurs voix qui lui semblaient familières l'appelaient...quelqu'un s'agenouilla près de lui et il sentit vaguement une main se poser sur son épaule pour le secouer. Mais rien, il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse faire son deuil en paix.

-Itachi ? Tu m'entends ? Ah...bon au moins on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. Naruto ? Sakura ? Sai ? Aidez moi à le transporter.

_**A suivre**_


	11. Épilogue Un nouveau lendemain

_Le lien dans nos yeux_

Titre:

Le lien dans nos yeux

Chapitre:

Épilogue. Un nouveau lendemain

Couple:

Aucun. Fic basée sur le lien fraternel entre Itachi et Sasuke.

Résumé:

Alors que l'affrontement tant attendu entre Itachi Uchiwa et son frère cadet Sasuke Uchiwa allait enfin avoir lieu...Sasuke se retrouve emporté, en compagnie de son ainé, dans un étrange village perdu au milieu de la forêt, village qui semble appartenir au clan Uchiwa. Ne pouvant sortir de cet endroit les deux frères devront mettre de coté leur différent et s'allier pour sortir de ce lieu chargé d'histoires aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres...Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce village ? Pourquoi les habitants pourchassent-ils les deux frères ? Qui est ce garçon aux yeux crevés qui appelle Itachi «Grand frère» ? Mais ils ne doivent pas s'attarder...il faut se dépêcher...L'heure du nouveau rituel approche à grand pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème de Naruto, mêlé à un jeu que j'aime énormément. J'ai déjà fait une fic sur ce jeu autrefois mais la je change complètement la chose pour que cela colle parfaitement à l'univers du manga. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires sauf ceux qui critiquent gratuitement la chose. Si vous voulez laisser un review ce sera soit un truc simple, soit une analyse comme vous le souhaitez tout me va, mais si c'est un commentaire écrit dans le seul but de casser l'auteur je vous prierai de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran merci. Les personnages, mis à part Mio et Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto, de même que l'univers appartient à Tecmo.

PS: S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de mes anciennes fics, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté pendant des mois mais ayant raté mon année à la fac j'ai décidé de me donner à fond cette année même si cela voulait dire mettre ma passion de coté. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacance j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissu ! ^^

Reviews:

Lunamyx Voldy: Je sais je suis cruelle...mais c'est une histoire d'horreur ça ne pouvait pas finir par une happy end...si j'avais fait que les deux personnages mourraient on n'aurait pas pu continuer l'histoire de Naruto et si Itachi mourrait bah Sasuke pouvait tout simplement pas s'en sortir tout seul. Par contre je ne sais pas s'il y a eu un problème ou non parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il manque une partie de ta review donc je n'ai pas tout compris désolée ^^''. Voilà j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira, bonne lecture.

_Épilogue. Un nouveau lendemain_

Le vent soufflait avec délicatesse, faisant bouger les feuilles des arbres, ainsi que les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Depuis qu'il avait été ramené à Konoha, Itachi n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Kakashi, Naruto et les autres l'avaient emmené avec eux avant que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'arrivent, ils l'avaient enfermé, mais il s'était laissé faire. Il ne s'était pas débattu. Il n'en avait pas la force. L'Hokage en personne l'avait interrogé, il avait avoué comme un automate les plans de l'organisation secrète Akatsuki, il avait tout dit comme si cela lui était complètement égal de savoir ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ses collègues. Après avoir terminé ses aveux, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme permanent, ne répondant plus à aucune question. On lui avait demandé ou était Sasuke et pourquoi on l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer perdu au milieu de la forêt. Il n'avait pas répondu. Dans son état actuel, ne l'estimant pas dangereux, on l'autorisa à resté en liberté mais sous la surveillance des forces spéciales. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait la. Assis sur un banc au sommet du mont Hokage, vêtu d'un kimono noir, les cheveux attachés en queux de cheval basse et balancée sur son épaule droite. Il venait la tous les jours pour regarder le village et n'en bougeait plus avant que le soleil ne se couche. Pourquoi venait-il la ? Parce que...

_**C'était l'endroit préféré de Sasuke.**_

Il aimait observer l'aube se lever sur le village. Le voir éclairer tous ces bâtiments, certains grands, d'autres plus petits. Il aimait aussi observer la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui par delà Konoha. C'était si beau. Il avait tant de fois observé ce spectacle avec son jeune frère...qui n'était plus la désormais. Il ferma les yeux repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec Sasuke. Des moments si heureux...qui avait soudainement pris fin. Et pour de bon cette fois car...

_**Sasuke est mort. Je l'ai tué.**_

C'était la phrase qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Il baissa la tête. La culpabilité n'arrivait pas à quitter son cœur. Son jeune frère. Celui qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger, le seul qu'il ait supplié qu'on laisse en vie lorsque le massacre du clan avait eu lieu. Il l'avait tué de sang froid. Sans hésité. Sasuke avait murmuré ''Tue moi'' et il l'avait fait. Il avait retrouvé la vue. Il pouvait à nouveau dormir en se disant qu'il pourrait contempler le soleil se lever le lendemain matin. Mais à quel prix ?

_**Sasuke est mort. Je l'ai tué.**_

Il ne savait même pas s'il devait vraiment s'en vouloir. Après tout Sasuke lui avait demandé et il lui avait bien dit ''Merci'' ainsi que ''Je t'aime''. Mais il aurait pu refusé, il aurait pu se reculer. Mais non, il avait écouté la demande de son frère et l'avait fait. Néanmoins devait-il vraiment s'en vouloir s'il comptait le fait qu'il portait les yeux de son frère maintenant ? Il avait fusionné avec une partie de son corps, il voyait le monde à travers ses yeux. Comme son cadet l'avait dit ils étaient devenus uns. D'une certaine façon ils étaient encore ensembles tous les deux. Mais malgré tout, même en pensant cela il avait encore mal. Si mal. Comment dire à Naruto et aux autres que Sasuke était parti pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais à Konoha ? Il ne pouvait pas...il ne pourrait jamais leur dire. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer à la base. Il avait de nombreuses fois imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'affrontaient, Itachi continuait de faire croire à Sasuke qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire assassin, il se laissait tuer et son jeune frère rentrait à Konoha en héros, rapportant la tête de l'homme qui avait si sauvagement assassiné l'un des deux clans fondateurs du village. Mais il avait fallu qu'ils soient mêlés à toute cette histoire. Dans un élan de curiosité il avait vaguement enquêté pour savoir si Kira était arrivé jusqu'ici. En effet. Dans la vieille maison abandonnée de la famille Mairu il avait trouvé des documents disant qu'Aya aurait trouvé Kira inconscient dans la forêt, à son réveil il avait perdu la mémoire. Aya pensait qu'il avait du tomber et se cogner la tête sous la panique après s'être rendu compte de la disparition de son cadet. Il n'avait jamais abandonné Mio. Cela s'était fait par la force des choses. Kira et Aya s'étaient mariés mais n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant voilà pourquoi la maison était abandonnée. Et apparemment au final, sur son lit de mort, Kira avait subitement retrouvé la mémoire et était mort en hurlant le nom de son frère et pleurant, le suppliant de le pardonner. Voilà pourquoi son âme était devant le village, il avait été tourmenté à cause de ça...mais n'avait pas pu passer par le portail qui menait vers les habitations pour retrouver son jeune frère à cause du Repentir. Au final, Kira et Itachi se ressemblaient encore plus, tous deux aimaient leur frère plus que tout mais avaient été séparés par la force des choses et non par volonté. Mais...

_**Sasuke est mort. Je l'ai tué.**_

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Le poids de sa culpabilité était si lourd. Il ne voyait toujours pas le bout de son deuil. Il avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours pour rejoindre son frère mais s'il faisait ça...ce dernier aurait sacrifié sa vie pour rien. Il s'était offert en sacrifice pour qu'ils soient ensembles pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas cracher la dessus. C'était impossible. Alors il ne voyait qu'une chose à faire. Il devrait vivre, malgré la douleur. Il réussirait à convaincre Tsunade de le reprendre du coté de Konoha pour qu'il se batte avec eux. Défendre la paix de ce village était son seul objectif à présent. Il souffrirait pour l'éternité. Jamais sa culpabilité ne le quitterait, il le savait. Mais il devrait apprendre à faire avec. Il devait défendre ce village et ces habitants quoi qu'il se passe. Ils le feraient ensembles. Ils feraient tout ensembles. Comme ils faisaient tout ensembles autrefois. Car après tout...il rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux sharingans chacun avait la forme d'une aile de papillon rouge écarlate.

-Nous nous le sommes promis pas vrai petit frère ? Ensembles pour toujours.

...

Mais pendant ce temps la, dans l'ombre, deux formes se tenaient l'une près de l'autre, une agenouillée cachée dans un long manteau rouge à capuche et l'autre cachant son visage avec un masque orange. L'homme au manteau rouvrit ses yeux fendus comme ceux d'un serpent et se mit à ricaner.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda l'homme masqué.

L'homme au manteau tendit la main et un pion de jeu de shoji apparut à l'intérieur.

-Nous avons un nouveau pion...et pas des plus négligeables. Héhé. Nous serons bientôt prêts. La guerre...va bientôt commencer.

Il posa le pion sur l'échiquier devant lui. Un cercueil sortit du sol et s'ouvrit. Il y avait à l'intérieur un jeune garçon portant un magnifique kimono d'un blanc immaculé, avec une corde rouge sang entourant le obi qui pendait le long de son flan gauche...au teint blafard comme la mort. Aux yeux entièrement vides. Aux courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés à l'arrière. L'homme sourit et retira sa main du pion, dévoilant le nom inscrit dessus...«Uchiwa Sasuke».

_**THE END**_

NDA: Et voilà, c'est sur ce mot de fin que l'histoire se termine. Je sais que je vais très certainement me faire incendiée dans les commentaires mais bon. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et merci à tous ceux qui m'auront suivi jusqu'au bout. Je pense reprendre mes autres fics laissées en suspens pendant un très long moment il faut juste que l'inspiration revienne. Je ferai peut être également d'autres fics sur _Naruto_, mais pas aussi triste. Encore désolée si certains d'entre vous pleurent ou hurlent et je vous dis à bientôt. Kissu !


End file.
